Paris 20XX
by La Hire
Summary: Spin-Off. Le parcours sanglant de Catherine Plissken, anti-héroïne traquée dans une France en ruines et sous oppression dictatoriale. Tueuse de sang-froid mysanthrope et violente, crainte et haïe de tous, Catherine est-elle vraiment humaine?
1. Au sujet de l'Histoire

RESUME :

**FICHE TECHNIQUE :**

**Titre : **Paris 20XX

**Genre :** Science-Fiction Cyberpunk/Post Apocalyptique

**Barème de Censure :** Int. –18 ans.

**Indices de Censure :** Violence explicite, Gore, Sexualité explicite, sexualité textuelle, nudité, language cru, drogue, mention de thèmes à caractère satanique.

**RESUME :**

France, 20XX.

Le monde est au bord du gouffre politique, économique et social. Gangrenée par les inégalités, le fossé entre riche et pauvre devenu insoutenable et le terrorisme de masse, la société humaine s'est retrouvée plus divisée que jamais. Méga-corporations, agences gouvernementales et sociétés occultes exercent un contrôle total sur les nations du monde entier. La sécurité de tout un chacun est devenue prioritaire alors que les pays du monde entier se retrouvent confronté à des vagues d'émeutes qui forcent les puissants et les nantis à se retranche dans d'immenses villes-forteresses, laissant le reste de leur pays à l'abandon, aux mains des gangs qui font régner la loi du plus fort. Les plus faibles vivent dans d'immense bidonvilles au pied des tours en béton armé, faisant l'objet du mépris ou de l'amusement pervers d'une oligarchie de privilégiée qui du haut de leurs piédestaux jouent aux jeux du pouvoir.

En Europe, les émeutes d'une rare violence poussent les états à une coopération dans la lutte contre le crime. Pour enrayer les collaborations entre pays, la politique de l'Iron Border State est adoptée : les frontières sont désormais murée et surveillées en permanence par un contingent de policiers fourni et entraîné par un mystérieux Cartel. En France, les préfectures de police disposent d'un pouvoir sans commune mesure. Les citoyens sont soumis à une constante surveillance dans les villes encore sous contrôle gouvernemental. Au dehors, une guerre sauvage est menée contre les gangs, toujours plus puissants, livrant le pays à l'anarchie complète, chacun défendant ses propre idéaux pour une société meilleure.

Dans les villes, les médias contrôlent le quotidien des citoyens, incitant au consumérisme le plus sauvage, exerçant une censure et un lobbying constant, imposant les standards de vie de tous les jours, contrôlant chaque parcelle de l'existence de la population. Voyeurisme, corruption, mépris de la culture et infantilisation sont les armes d'un pouvoir qui impose également les tabous et les interdits d'une République qui a rejeté ses valeurs les plus sacrés et se concentre désormais sur une seule chose : reprendre le contrôle du territoire livrée aux gangs. Dont la ville de Paris tombée entre les mains du plus puissant d'entre eux, le Gang des Princes de France.

Pourtant un grain de sel de taille enraye la machine.

Catherine Plisken est fugitive. Et criminelle. Crainte par les gangs, objectif prioritaire du gouvernement, Catherine Plissken possède une renommée internationale qui en fait un modèle pour les uns, un cauchemar pour les autres. Mais Catherine Plissken n'est pas une héroïne ou une combattante de la liberté. Cynique, froide, misanthrope, solitaire, violente, incapable de la moindre empathie, refusant toute forme d'autorité et méprisant l'humanité, Catherine Plisken ne cherche qu'un lieu où pouvoir continuer à vivre en paix sans que personne ne lui dicte sa conduite. Jusqu'au jour où Catherine est finalement appréhendée par l'officier Henri Colemane. Celui-ci lui fait alors une proposition : la liberté contre une simple mission : exécuter le chef des Princes de France pour reprendre la capitale.

Commence pour Catherine Plisken un long calvaire où meurtres, sang et perversité seront les maîtres mots. Un calvaire qui lui fera sillonner les routes de France puis l'emmènera aux confins de l'espace.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

Une petite note d'auteur. Vu que le petit encart réservé à la description de l'histoire n'est franchement pas pratique pour s'étaler. Evidemment à la lecture de ces lignes vous aurez deviné que ce n'est pas totalement Escape from New York. En fait c'est un spin-off ou un Escape from New York/L.A mais dans un monde alternatif. Je n'avais pas l'envie de reprendre le personnage de Snake Plissken, Maître Carpenter ayant avec suffisamment de talent exposé le personnage. Qui plus est j'avais l'impression qu'en reprenant Snake Plissken je me serait posé des entraves au niveau de la psychologie du personnage : impossible de le faire rire à pleine gorge, impossible de lui faire faire cela.

Lorsque j'ai vu New York 1997 pour la première fois j'ai été tout simplement sidéré par la qualité de ce film. Rarement un film m'aura procuré autant de frissons. Bien sûr il existe de nombreux films de qualité mais New York 1997 reste à mes yeux mon film culte. J'ai depuis dépouillé la filmographie de Carpenter. Los Angeles 2013 bien sûr mais aussi le Prince des Ténèbres, Jack Burton, the Fog, Christine et bien évidemment l'incontournable The Thing. Carpenter en créant le personnage de Snake Plissken avait véritablement créé un héros qui sortait du lot, atypique, antihéros absolu qui pourtant bien que prêt à nous coller deux claques dans la gueule si on le suit de trop près nous donne envie de le suivre dans ses aventures.

Le personnage de Snake Plissken a un avantage : c'est un être libre, indépendant de toute morale qu'elle soit d'ordre politique ou personnelle. D'une certaine manière ce qui fait une partie du charisme de Snake Plissken, c'est sa capacité à pourvoir faire ce que nous nous hésiterions à faire pour plein de choses. Il était essentiel pour moi de centrer le caractère de Catherine Plissken autour de ce point de détail. A commencer par en faire une héroïne solitaire et disposant du même caractère que Snake, bien que plus violente et sans doute plus hargneuse.

Catherine Plisken incarne physiquement mon idéal féminin. Non pas que je considère que la femme doit être comme ca pour être belle loin de là, mais voilà en gros le genre de femme que j'aimerais avoir. Niveau caractère, je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai fait de Plissken une solitaire décomplexée. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des avis très prononcés sur la société. Plissken ne fait rien pour améliorer les choses mais n'hésite pas à rappeler la situation quand l'envie lui prend. L'occasion d'ailleurs d'exprimer ma pensée sur la société dans laquelle nous vivons à travers ses lèvres. L'écriture de Paris 20XX est un exutoire jubilatoire pour moi. Toutefois je fais en sorte de ne pas faire flotter mon ombre trop près du texte. Je veux avant toute chose écrire une histoire, pas un pamphlet politique dans lequel Plissken ne serait qu'un simple avatar de ma personne.

J'ai voulu donner une vie réelle à Catherine Plissken, une personnalité propre qui si, elle est de ma plume, réussira tout de même à acquérir une certaine indépendance vis à vis de moi. Ainsi elle n'hésitera pas à faire ce que moi je me refuse de faire, affichera plusieurs défauts. Catherine Plissken est, pour reprendre une expression commune, mon bébé. Mais j'espère arriver à le faire voler de mes propre ailes de façon efficace dans cette histoire.

J'ai rajouté également du matériau cyberpunk dans l'histoire. Je pense que l'œuvre de Carpenter s'inscrit dans le genre entièrement quand bien même il n'est pas question d'Internet, de pirates et autres éléments informatiques représentatifs du genre. Mais l'anthologie Mozart en Verres Mirroirs composée par Bruce Sterling qui constitue à ce jour le grand Manifeste Officiel du Cyberpunk démontre avec efficacité qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'une horde de pirates et d'une batterie d'ordinateurs pour ca. J'espère que les fans furieux du genre (pour ne pas dire aussi les professionnels) qui lieront mon histoire aimeront.

Je tiens également à signaler qu'étant de nature assez perfectionniste j'ai tendance à souvent remanier mon œuvre, apporter quelques menues corrections. Il est très probable que les chapitre que vous allez lire soient légèrement modifiés. La construction de l'histoire peut être aussi sujette à quelques changements. Vous excuserez aussi les fautes d'orthographe qui émailleront sans doute l'histoire. J'ai pour défaut de me relire trop rapidement avant de poster une histoire. Je veillerai à fournir dès que possible une version corrigée des chapitres qui seront concernés.

L'histoire est très loin d'être à ses débuts. A vrai dire je suis à 133 pages d'histoire. En police Times New roman et en taille 10. Ce qui représente une somme assez considérable. Cependant j'ai également pour habitude de recopier les chapitres dans le désordre. Il m'arrive souvent d'imaginer quelque chose qui serait très intéressant dans l'histoire mais qui peut intervenir à un moment que je n'ai pas encore exploré. Je rédige ainsi le chapitre en attendant de trouver un moyen de le relier à l'histoire.

Je pense que je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Naturellement je n'hésiterai pas à répondre aux remarques et questions qui me seront éventuellement faites. En attendant et d'ici là j'espère que vous saurez apprécier mon spin-off et que vous verrez en Catherine Plissken, sinon un bon alter-ego à Snake Plissken au moins un personnage attachant.

Très amicalement,

L'auteur.


	2. Introduction

**Article du Journal « L'Avenir », extrait de l'édition en date du 13 mai 20XX :**

**Catherine Plisken sous les verrous**

_Trois ans auront été nécessaires aux forces levées par le gouvernement pour mettre la main sur Catherine Plisken, recherchée pour diverses activités terroristes. Aujourd'hui, la criminelle qui a fait le cauchemar de toute la France ne courra plus les plaines. C'est cette nuit à 22H34 très précises que Catherine Plisken a été interpellée par les forces de Police alors qu'elle tentait de passer un péage sur la Nationale 81, non loin de Lorient. Catherine Plisken a tenté de forcer le barrage de police sans succès et une fusillade sauvage s'est ensuivie faisant deux morts et quatre blessés du coté des forces de police. Lorsque Catherine Plisken s'est retrouvée sans munition, celle-ci a tenté de s'emparer d'une voiture de police. Un policier armé d'un fusil anesthésiant lui a tiré dessus, l'atteignant sur le flanc gauche. C'est ainsi que la capture a pu se faire. Elle est actuellement en cours de transfert vers l'établissement pénitentiaire de Versailles._

_Catherine Plisken est âgée de 23 ans. Etudiante dans la ville universitaire de Drache, elle fut prise de court par la Grande Crise ce qui la força à quitter la ville. Orpheline et sans famille, amis ou relations sentimentales connus, Catherine Plisken était décrite par les quelques personnes qui l'entouraient comme une personnalité froide et asociale à la réputation sulfureuse :_

_« Elle était bizarre comme fille, témoigne un ex camarade de faculté qui a tenu à conserver l'anonymat. Plutôt refermée sur elle-même! Pendant un moment j'ai même cru qu'elle était muette mais je crois qu'en fin de compte elle ne s'interresse pas aux autres !_

_Un autre élève a tenu à ajouter une explication qui selon lui est absolument logique :_

_-Une lesbienne refoulée ! Affirme-t-il. C'est ça qu'elle est ! Y'a que les gens comme ça qui sont aussi distants avec les autres et aussi refermés sur eux même ! Quand une gonzesse se met à enfiler des Jeans et des vestes en cuir et se prendre pour Kurt Russel ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut bien dire !_

_Alors qu'une ancienne camarade elle prétexte une toute autre explication :_

_-Elle joue les pierres tombales mais il suffisait de la regarder avec ses pulls qui moulaient ses nichons énormes et ses lunettes qui lui donnaient un air de secrétaire de film porno! Lesbienne ? Carrément bi, oui ! J'suis sure qu'elle devait se faire passer dessus par toute la fac de droit le soir ! Alors si ça la branche de flinguer dans la vie, j'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle fait au pieu ! » _

_Plusieurs autres témoignages concordent avec ces descriptions. Catherine Plisken serait donc une personnalité émotionnellement instable, aux mœurs sexuelles déviantes et dénuée de toute émotivité._

_Le premier exploit de Catherine Plisken un jour où, alors qu'elle sort de l'université de Drache, elle s'en prend délibérément et avec violence à l'un des élèves de son université. Peu de temps après elle assassine froidement plusieurs membres des forces de Police avant de prendre la fuite. D'aucun prétendent que ses actions ont influencé considérablement le déclenchement de la Crise. Les crimes de Catherine Plisken démarrent alors peu après. Le 26 février 200xx, Richard Gradis, Responsable de la sécurité d'Orbital Inc. est assassiné devant plusieurs personnes par Catherine Plisken qui lui plante son couteau dans les parties génitales avant de l'égorger et ce, après avoir assisté quelques instants son agonie. La police échouera ce soir à lui mettre la main dessus. La légende est lancée. Par la suite, Plisken continue à effectuer ses crimes un peu partout en France : braquage d'une maison de jeu à Lyon, braquage d'un magasin de surplus militaire à Strasbourg, sabotage d'une voix ferrée près de Caen, multiplications des accidents de la route après une poursuite sur une autoroute près de Marseille, provocations et altercation avec les forces de l'ordre à Rennes. Le plus souvent, ces accidents sont provoqués afin de ralentir les forces de police lancées à sa recherche._

_On notera aussi l'activisme contre-politique de Catherine Plisken. Le 23 Août 20XX celle-ci injurie publiquement le Ministre de l'Economie lors d'un forum organisé à Toulon. Deux jours plus tard, elle s'en prend au Premier Ministre, au Président de la République, au Ministre de l'Economie et au Ministre de l'Intérieur en les menaçant d'une arme avant de tirer sur le ministre de l'Intérieur qui sera touché à l'épaule. Cataloguée au rang d'ennemi public, son statut de citoyen est annulé dans les jours qui suivent et un avis de recherche à son nom est lancé. L'Affaire Plisken fait débat pendant de nombreuses semaines. Les partis politiques de gauche dénoncent « la délinquance extrême entraînée par une politique dictatoriale et néo-esclavagiste orchestrée par la droite ». De son côté la droite dénonce « la culture de l'activisme politique extrémiste qui transforme les honnêtes citoyens en tueurs aux idées subversives». Les interviews se multiplient et tous les partis se renvoient la balle._

_« Les militants qui composent notre parti ne sont pas des brebis galeuses sevrées à la poudre et aux chants militaires comme on le fait à droite, affirme Catherine Daumier, président du Parti d'extrême gauche Force Révolutionnaire. Même si nos discours revendiquent une lutte sur tous les plans, jamais nous n'avons encouragé la violence et les actes terroristes »._

_Gérard Planchet, Président du Parti d'Extrême Droite, Action Pour la France, a également déclaré de son côté : « Il est intolérable dans ce pays qu'une telle débauche de violence puisse avoir eu le champ libre pendant tout ce temps, sans que l'Etat et ses dirigeants actuels ne daignent lever le petit doigt alors que la situation exigeait d'eux une intervention à la fois sévère et juste. Il faut exterminer au plus vite cette racaille par tous les moyens nécessaires. Et cela démarre par l'épuration des banlieues, véritables nids de délinquance »._

_A l'intention de la gauche, Planchet d'ajouter :_

_«Il suffisait de voir cette femme injurier de manière odieuse et insolente les plus hautes autorités de l'Etat. En dépit des différends qui nous opposent entre ces messieurs du gouvernement et moi, je trouve intolérable que l'on puisse faire preuve d'un tel irrespect envers nos leaders. Et cet irrespect trouve ses sources dans cette paranoïa qu'entretient la gauche. Il suffit de voir les discours des partis communistes et des partis extrémistes de gauche, crachant leur haine au visage de l'Etat, incitant le peuple à la révolte et au coup d'Etat pour mieux livrer le pays aux chiens et aux affameurs. Nous sommes les victimes d'un complot de cette gauche qui ne vise rien de plus que le pouvoir et jettera ses électeurs en pâture aux chiens dès que possible… »_

_Plus modéré, Jean-Pierre Drac, député du parti de Droite Union Pour la République, apporte un élément crucial au portrait politique de Catherine Plisken dans une interview le 26 décembre 200XX:_

_«On a beau se renvoyer la balle dans tous les coins, il y a quand même quelque chose que l'on oublie de signaler dans tout cela : Catherine Plisken n'a jamais revendiqué son appartenance à tout mouvement, parti, secte ou organisme politique ou non-politique dans ses actes. Elle a toujours agit par pure conscience à mon avis. C'est une indépendante. Et nous, nous nous renvoyons sa photo comme des parents se renvoyant un gosse que l'on refuse de reconnaître »._

_Cette déclaration a fait l'objet d'un trouble au sein de la classe politique en raison du sous-entendu glissé dans la dernière phrase de l'interview en question et qui en quelque sorte accusait l'Etat d'être le responsable de la « création » de Catherine Plisken et de refuser de le reconnaître par la suite. Le Premier Ministre a vivement réagit par la suite :_

_« Malgré tout le respect que je dois à mon collègue, je dois admettre que ses conclusions me semblent trop hâtives. Catherine Plisken a contribué au désordre public et à l'anarchie par ses actes terroristes. Aucun parti quel que soit son bord n'a eu son nom dans leurs listes de militants. Ce ne peut être que l'agent d'une organisation mafieuse que je compte bien découvrir et démolir »._

_Et pourtant, cette même déclaration était contestée le lendemain par le témoignage de plusieurs membres des gangs sillonnant la France._

_« Catherine Plisken est une solitaire, affirme Quentin du gang des Aigles. Et vaut mieux pas essayer de faire ami-ami avec elle ! Ces histoires d'organisation c'est des conneries ! Catherine Plisken n'appartient à rien. Ni à personne. Même Dieu n'a aucun droit sur elle !»_

_A la question, à quelle organisation appartient Catherine Plisken, Thomas du gang des Panthères répond :_

_« Aucune ! C'est une paria ! En général on finit tous par rejoindre un gang ! Moi j'ai rejoint le mien deux semaines après la crise c'est vous dire ! Mais Catherine Plisken ne l'a jamais fait. _

_-Pourtant il existe bien des vagabonds en France !_

_-Oui mais ce sont soit des clodos trop torchés pour faire quoique ce soit, soit des anciens membres de gangs en fuite ou en exil. Mais y'a que Catherine Plisken qui agit en freelance. C'est un gang à elle toute seule »._

_L'ultime pièce du portrait est venue des lèvres même d'un représentant des Princes de France, gang anarchiste occupant actuellement la ville de Paris :_

_« Catherine Plisken…Dangereuse ! En fait, je crois que s'il y a quelqu'un à craindre ici c'est pas les flics, ni le président ! C'est elle ! Un miracle : elle veut juste qu'on lui foute la paix et donc elle ne nous cherche pas des crosses ! Mais si vous vous en faites un ennemi, un conseil : changez de planète !_

_-Elle est aussi dangereuse que ça ?_

_-Vous voulez un indice ? Quand on dit « keufs », « président », « ministres », « politiciens », « militaires » vous obtenez soit des cris de colère, soit des rires. Par contre, vous dites « Catherine Plisken » et vous obtenez un silence tel que vous pourriez entendre un microbe péter !_

_-Vous avez déjà eu affaire à elle ?_

_-Rarement ! Pas sur le plan professionnel si je puis dire ! Plusieurs de mes hommes ont voulu lui coller une vilaine frousse parce qu'elle venait de la ville et qu'ils croyaient que c'était qu'une bourge. Elle nous les a renvoyés dans des civières ! Deux mois pour s'en remettre ! Des types qui cassaient du keuf et bouffaient de la matraque au petit dej'' !_

_-Avez vous tenté de punir son action ?_

_-Ouais ! J'ai moi-même mené un petit groupe en apprenant qu'elle fréquentait un hôtel abandonné dans un village paumé et déserté ! C'était à l'époque où on occupait pas Paris ! Elle nous a démontés un par un et méchamment ! Et elle, pas une seule égratignure ! J'ai voulu négocier avec elle et elle s'est montrée claire : on lui fout la paix, elle nous fout la paix ! Entre Plisken et les gangs c'est le cessez-le-feu et la neutralité la plus totale ! Depuis on en est resté là et chacun porte sa croix dans son coin en faisant gaffe de ne pas marcher sur les plates-bandes de l'autre. Enfin c'est surtout nous qui faisons gaffe de pas marcher dans ses plate-bandes à elles. Plisken n'en a rien à foutre de nous, elle nous ignore. Par contre nous on fait en sorte qu'elle soit pas dans les parages quand on se déplace. Et si c'est le cas bah on va voir ailleurs si on y est. On en est même venu à rencarder les bleus à son sujet, ces petits cons dès qu'ils arrivent veulent faire croire qu'ils sont des durs et du coup leur obsession première c'est de se farcir Plisken. On en est même venu a en tabasser quelques-uns uns pour les calmer. Si ces merdeux la croisent, non seulement ils vont se prendre la branlée mais elle va vouloir nous passer aussi un savon. Et personne veut se la foutre à dos…» _

_Ces éléments ont achevé de dresser un portrait peu flatteur de Catherine Plisken qui passe ainsi pour une espèce de « barbare moderne modèle féminin ». Catherine Plisken est actuellement transférée en fourgon blindé vers le pénitencier de Versailles où elle sera internée le temps que son procès soit mis en chantier. Une escorte militaire de 100 soldats a été réquisitionnée par mesure de sécurité. Le Ministre de l'Intérieur s'est félicité de cette « grande victoire des forces de la République contre les hyènes du terrorisme ». Il a vivement félicité l'unité de police chargée de son arrestation et rendu un hommage aux policiers tombés au cours de l'assaut, les décrivant comme « des héros morts dans leurs bottes et l'arme au poing, comme des braves ! ». Le gouvernement a assuré aux familles des victimes l'assurance de sa sympathie :_

_« Chaque goutte de sang versée ne l'est pas pour rien, affirma-t-il au cours du discours honorifique. C'est à force de sacrifices et d'actes héroïques que l'on construit un pays. La France a une longue tradition d'héroïsme et ces hommes braves viennent d'y écrire l'une des plus belles pages ! »_

_Héroïne pour les uns, criminelle pour les autres, Catherine Plisken est au centre de tous les débats en France mais aussi dans le monde. TF1 pense déjà réaliser un docu-fiction et un téléfilm sur le sujet. La BBC et FoxNews ont annoncé leur intention de faire un documentaire sur l'affaire en partenariat avec le CNC qui serait diffusé en Europe et aux Etats-Unis. A Hollywood, le réalisateur Stephen Connors compte faire une adaptation cinéma de « l'aventure Plisken », au Japon le réalisateur Tetsuo Masaki compte en faire un polar et plusieurs studios d'animation japonnaise laissent sous-entendre une future série. Enfin l'écrivain de thrillers Tom McLeod y verrait une source d'inspiration pour une saga fantastique. TF1 négocierait aussi un prix pour faire passer les familles des victimes dans l'émission « Tranches de Vies ». _

_Le Procès de Catherine Plisken devrait être le dernier acte d'une longue aventure dont la sentence devrait mettre un point final aux pérégrinations de la jeune criminelle. Un vote à bulletin secret devrait se dérouler demain au Palais de Justice de Versailles qui devrait, sans grande surprise, permettre à la justice de prononcer à titre exceptionnel la Peine de Mort en guise de sentence. Rappelons que ceci a été demandé à l'unanimité par les familles des victimes de la criminelle. La peine de mort ayant été abolie dans les années 1980, cette demande suscite de vives protestations . Différentes opinions se succèdent. Témoignages recensés :_

_« Depuis l'abolition de la peine de mort, on a ouvert la porte à toutes les pourritures imaginables que cette planète peut infester ! Pas difficile après de se prendre pour Al Capone quand on sait qu'on ne risque plus d'y laisser sa peau ! En dessouder un ou deux ça fera réfléchir les autres !_

_-La peine de mort c'est bon pour les fachos ! On envoie à la guillotine tout ce qui nous dérange et basta ! Si la peine de mort est votée, je change de pays !_

_-Rétablir la peine de mort est une grave erreur ! Si jamais un coupable est exécuté et que son innocence est prouvée par la suite vous croyez qu'on aura pas l'air cons après ? C'est pas les USA ou la Chine ici…enfin pas encore !_

_-La peine de mort ne doit être votée que pour les cas de crime extrême avec des preuves concrètes et solides ! Pédophiles, violeurs, tortionnaires, tout ce qui tue ou détruit doit y passer ! Maintenant j'ai peur que la peine de mort soit la porte ouverte à tous les abus ! »_

_La police a déclaré que Catherine Plisken serait interdite de déclarations jusqu'à son procès._


	3. L'arrivée

L'arrivée:

**L'arrivée:**

L'hélicoptère amorça une descente en zig-zag. Le chef de la sécurité gardait les yeux rivés sur l'engin qui réduisait peu à peu la distance le séparant du sol. Autour de lui une force de sécurité d'une vingtaine de soldats encerclait la zone d'atterissage, fusils en main, index sur le cran de sécurité. L'héliport était situé dans la cours extérieure du pénitencier, un établissement massif encadré par quatre murs de béton surmonté de barrières électriques. Quatre énormes miradors surplombaient la cour, leur sommet surmontés de quatre batîments en X dont les baies vitrées révélaient l'intérieur éclairé d'une lumière d'un vert détonnant sur le blanc. Des silhouettes anonymes juchées derrière des consoles ne quittaient pas l'héliport des yeux. Le chef de la sécurité dézingua son stress dans l'air froid avec un soupir et cracha une fumée qui le fit ressemblé à une espèce de dragon mécanique. On leur avait fait mettre les combinaisons de sécurité. Noirs et truffés de métal, ils ressemblaient à d'étranges chevaliers noirs sortis tous droit d'un roman de science-fiction. Le doigt posé sur la sécurité le chatouillait. Il était nerveux. L'hélicoptère posa ses pattes sur le sol avec un raclement métallique et des techniciens se chargèrent de fixer l'appareil avec des cablages renforcés. L'engin d'un noir de corbeau vomit quatre soldats. Quatre femmes à en juger par la forme des plastrons renforcé. L'une des femmes beugla un ordre qui claqua sèchement comme la détonnation d'un fisul à pompe. Les trois autres femmes se déplacèrent vivement. Deux se postèrent sur les bords de la portière. Le troisième se posta devant elle, gardant quelques mètres de distance. Le quatrième tendit la main vers l'intérieur de l'appareil et beugla à nouveau un ordre.

Le chef de la sécurité regarda un peu plus loin vers la porte principale derrière laquelle une cohorte de badauds s'aglutinait comme des moucherons sur une fenêtre attirés par la lumière d'une lampe. A intervales réguliers des flahes fusèrent dans la nuit. Journaleux pour la plupart. La télé sans doute. On lui avait dit que des télévisions venues des quatre coins de la planète avaient envoyé des légions de gratte-papier pour couvrir l'évènement. Il aurait voulu mettre une bache pour les empêcher de voir. Il détestait les journalistes. Colemane avait haussé les épaules. On allait donc nourrir le public en exhibant le fauve. Fauve c'en était un. La sauvagerie incarnée, le croque-mitaine des grands, le cannibale des petits. Les moyens priaient pour ne pas croiser son chemin ou s'attirer ses foudres.

Elle s'appelait Catherine Plissken. La criminelle la plus recherchée de la France. Peut-être de la planète. Enfin elle le sera si elle arrive déjà à virer de là. Ce qui n'est pas gagné.

La rumeur monta d'avantage et de la marée humaine qui s'encastrait contre la grille d'entrée s'éleva une espèce d'ovation à demi-hystérique évoquant une horde de groupies en plein concert de pop-rock. Catherine Plissken était sur place. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en chair et en os. Il frisonna légèrement. Les effets d'une propagande alarmiste qui avait semé en lui une graine qui depuis lui répétait constamment qu'elle était capable de lui arracher les couilles et de les bouffer devant ses yeux avec une sauce vinaigrette. Il ne se demanda même pas si tout cela était véridique. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était expédier ce colis et aller se jeter une bière en virant Plissken de son esprit. Il prit soin de l'étudier pour la première et peut-être la dernière fois. Elle était assurément conforme à ce que l'on disait. Grande, plus grande que certains hommes sans aucun doute, elle avait des cheveux roux et longs qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses yeux étaient deux perles de glace capable de glacer un four en pleine fusion d'acier. Elle avait les lèvres charnues, d'un rouge sombre, une curieuse marque de coquetterie féminine quand on connait le contenu de sa vie. Elle portait un blouson de cuir noir et une chemise qui moulait deux énormes seins. Pas les énormités qu'il pouvait voir chez certaines pouffes silliconnées mais suffisamment généreux pour que trois mains ne suffisent pas à les cacher entièrement. Il resta troublé devant la pâleur de son visage et cette aura qui émanait d'elle. Une espèce de beauté mi-pure, mi-sauvage, qu'il n'avait jamais identifié sur d'autres visages. Le jean bleu moulait deux jambes athlétiques et loin de ressembler aux échasses sur lesquelles étaient juchées la plupart des filles de son quotidien. Il resta un instant immobile, l'esprit troublé dans la contemplation de cette apparition hors du commum quand le peloton de dames de fer la précipita dans ses bras. Alors il s'arracha à sa rêverie et une petite décharge d'adrénaline lui rendit toute sa vivacité d'esprit. Elle le dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres. Incroyable qu'un tel colosse soit accessoirement une véritable bombe. Elle lui jeta un regard vide de toute aggressivité mais suffisamment froid pour ne pas l'inciter à lui conter fleurette.

« Prisonnier 75-8784563, annonça la patronne du clan des filles de fer d'une voix parfaitement militaire. Elle est à vous maintenant!

Il s'approcha légèrement de Catherine. Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer chaque soldat qui encerclait les lieux déverrouiller la sécurité de leurs armes d'un mouvement furtif de l'index.

-Prisonnière Catherine Plisken, fit-il. Vous avez été arrêté sous l'inculpation de crime contre la stabilité de l'Etat, crime qui regroupe une quantité important de chefs d'accusation que nous vous dévoilerons ultérieurement. Vous êtes désormais sous l'autorité de la police municipale et vous tiendrez à notre disposition jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pendant votre séjour dans notre établissement vous devrez vous conformer aux réglementations en vigueur et ce sans discuter. Toute tentative de résistance ou d'insurbordination sera sévèrement sanctionnée. Par ailleurs étant donné la nature de votre personne et votre réputation vous serrez isolée en secteur de sécurité de première classe afin d'éviter tout incident. Nous allons maintenant procéder à votre incarcération et pour commencer nous allons vous passer des entraves sur les poignets et les chevilles. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit toute résistance de votre part entraînera l'usage de la force à votre encontre. Gardez votre calme et tout ira bien. Une fois dans votre cellule, je vous ferai savoir quels sont vos droits et devoirs au sein de cet établissement. Et maintenant veuillez me tendre vos poignets ».

Elle tend les mains. Des doigts de femme ôtent avec dextérité les menottes argentées qui les relient entre eux. Instinctivement les soldats autour d'elle se crispent. Le fauve a les griffes à l'air. Un geste, un seul et le chaos tombe. Mais elle ne bouge pas. Elle semble blasée et fatiguée. Les entraves se referment sur ses poignets sans aucune difficulté. Soupçonnant un piège, les soldats la gardent en joue. Mais rien. Le lion dort en elle. Pour combien de temps? Deux des filles de fer se placent dans son dos. Le chef des gardes se place devant elle. La position parfaite pour se faire étrangler. Fort heureusement, les entraves sont équipées d'une sécurité. Un geste malsain et par simple pression d'un bouton intégré à la combi une des dames de fer provoque un choc électrique au niveau des entraves. L'équivalent d'un coup de taser en pleine poitrine. Elle est sage comme une image. Ou alors elle mijote quelque chose. Elle les rend tous paranos. Les dommages collatéraux d'une propagande qu'il sait en partie bidon. Il pense à une bière fraîche qui l'attend et cela lui donne l'énergie pour se concentrer.

« Marche! » Ordonne-t-il.

Ils longent deux haies de femmes soldats de cuir casquées de noir. Visage anonymes derrières des casques ronds et bombés. De vraies statues. Catherine ne les regarde même pas. Mais à travers la combinaison protectrice, elle flaire leur peur et leur tension.

Trois lignes zèbrent le lino verdâtre du sol: jaune, orange et rouge. Sans doute le degré de dangerosité des prisonniers qui défilent ici. Une foule d'employés s'acquitte avec zèle de leurs tâches. Personne ne la remarque en premier lieu. Une secrétaire à lunette et en pleine conversation téléphonique blêmit soudain lorsque ses yeux de saphir se posent sur elle. Elle doit attendre que son interlocuteur se manifeste pour se reconnecter à la réalité. En tremblant. D'une voix plus tendue, moins déshumanisée. L'effet paradoxal du glaçon qui vous met le feu au cul. Une de ses spécialités. Une voix éructée par un haut-parleur se chargea d'édicter une série de règles :

_Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à fumer…Il vous est interdit de parler tant que votre parole ne sera pas sollicitée…Les appels téléphoniques ne sont autorisés que sous accord et strictement réglementés…il vous est interdit d'entrer en contact avec toute personne de votre connaissance exerçant un métier ici…Ce bâtiment est protégé par un système de vidéo surveillance…Tout geste suspect de votre part sera pris en compte dans votre peine…_

Le couloir est l'objet d'une activité intense. Des couples de flics entraînent des prisonniers de toute sorte vers des destinations inconnues dans le batîment. L'un d'entre eux la reconnaît et gémit comme un aliéné. Il faut que l'un des flics lui enfonce sa matraque dans l'abdomen pour qu'il se calme. Les lieux étaient froids, aseptisés. Des néons crachaient une lumière sans chaleur sur des murs d'un vert pâle gerbeux. Une esthétique à l'image du pays : froide, impersonnelle, aseptisée. Sans vie aucune. On la fait avancer vers une salle au bout du couloir où un molosse vêtu d'une combinaison anti-émeute frappée de l'emblème de la police française (une tête de loup noire sur fond tricolore) les attend, les mains serrées sur un fusil de répression. On la fait arrêter à un mètre du type. Celui-ci frappe à la porte de la crosse de son arme. Une voix lui répond de faire entrer. Les deux femmes flics la poussent vers la pièce. Le molosse la saisit par le bras et la fait entrer. Le chef de la sécurité la voix disparaître dans la pièce et soupire en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de main. Il avait escompté tout le long du trajet que Plissken tente de jouer les filles de l'air. En commençant par lui fracasser quelques os. Ou en le prenant en otage. Il en avait trop lu sur elle pour se permettre de rester tranquille en sa présence. Il jugea que son petit travail d'escorte lui valait bien une bière. Il congédia les deux femmes flics, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de repos, chassant Plissken de son esprit du mieux qu'il pouvait .


	4. L'Offre du Siècle

L'Offre du Siècle :

**L'Offre du Siècle :**

La pièce est exiguë et baigne dans une lumière d'un bleu glacé. Une table en bois au centre derrière lequel elle peut voir un type se curer les ongles avec un poignard de l'armée. Il ne lève même pas la tête vers elle ce con là. On la pousse dans la pièce. Le néon qui éclaire les lieux bourdonne comme un frelon. L'ambiance est chaleureuse on dirait. Le garde se poste sur le coté de la chaise qui va avoir l'insigne honneur de supporter son petit cul bien rond. Puis on la fait s'asseoir. L'as du curage d'ongle daigne enfin lever sa tête. Visage buriné, yeux bridés bien qu'il ne soit pas asiate', moustache noire. Le portrait craché de Lee Van Cleef, le type qui faisait des Westerns. Il l'observe et l'étudie. Il ne s'attarde même pas sur ses nichons. Ca leur fait des vacances. Frustré ou autre chose, se dit-elle. Un parfait gentleman : il lui tend un paquet de clopes. C'est tout juste si elle regarde le paquet. Elle garde les yeux rivés sur le type qui remballe sa camelote sans sourciller et croise les mains sur la table.

« Je m'attendais pas à vous voir si vite ! Lanca-t-il. Il faut croire que vos capacités ont été surestimées ! Vu la facilité avec laquelle on a mis la main sur vous…

L'œil se fait sombre.

-Vous êtes qui, vous ? Lance-t-elle.

-Lieutenant Henry Colemane ! Répond-il. C'est moi qui dirige cette prison !

-Enchantée…

-C'est grâce à moi que vous êtes ici d'ailleurs. C'est moi qui ai procédé à l'opération qui a débouché sur votre arrestation.

Un sourire. Cruel d'ironie.

-Parfait, me reste plus qu'à vous botter le cul pour ça! Répond-elle.

-Plus tard… Répond Colemane sans broncher comme si elle n'avait tout simplement rien dit.

Un des cerbères lui tend une pile de dossiers qu'il laisse choir sur la table. Un bruit sourd qui en dit long sur le poids et l'épaisseur de la pile. Elle regarde la chemise qui peine à contenir tout ce qu'on lui a fait avaler. Son nom est écrit dessus au marqueur noir.

-Vous avez pas chômé toutes ces années ! Reprit Colemane. Tout ce que nous avons recensé à votre sujet se trouve là dedans ! On pourrait retapisser tous les appartements de Paris avec toutes les feuilles qu'il y a dans ce dossier.

Elle avale son speech comme de l'eau et jette un œil sur la pile.

-Et ca me concerne ? Demande-t-elle.

-Un peu que ca vous concerne ! Répond Colemane avec un sourire. Vous avez devant vous votre casier judiciare synthétisé. Tous vos délits du plus insignifiant au plus explosif. Vols à main armée dans différents établissements de classe plus ou moins importante, braquages de banques, opérations de sabotage, vols de voiture, vol d'équipement policier et militaire, pillages en tous genres, actes terroristes, violences en public, insultes à des représentants de la loi, insultes à magistrats et à des personnes hautes placées dans la hiérarchie de l'état, détention illégale d'armement et de matériel militaire, destructions diverses, vagabondage…

Il lève les yeux vers elle, marque une pause et reprend avec un air plus réservé comme pour peser prudemment le poids de ce qui est écrit ensuite.

-Les…personnalités les plus sensibles à certains détails…qui pour ma part n'ont aucune importance…vous ont également accusées d'incitation à l'anarchisme, de diffusion d'idées subversives allant à l'encontre de l'ordre établi, de critique injurieuses envers les plus hautes fonctionnalités de l'état, d'inciter les couches sociales « sensibles » à la violence et l'insurrection, d'acte anticitoyen et antidémocratiques…et pour les plus extrêmes… d'être membre d'une faction radicale d'un parti révolutionnaire d'influence communiste, pour d'autres d'être au contraire une fasciste voire une néo-nazie ainsi que d'avoir des mœurs déviantes et contraires à la déontologie et l'éthique de la République actuelle. Entendez pas ici qu'on vous accuse de bisexualité voire d'homosexualité tout court…quand on ne vous ne considère pas simplement comme une pute en chaleur assoiffée de sexe et de violence.

Elle lache un petit rire. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler. Les détails pleuvent et elle croit entendre le dossier de quelqu'un d'autre. La voilà subitement tronchée comme une tueuse sanguinaire sans peur et sans pitié qui baise aussi bien les hommes que les femmes.

-Et quelle est la couche de branleurs qui vous a pondu toutes ces conneries ? Demande-t-elle.

-Des gens de toutes catégories, répond Colemane. Souvent des petites gens qui ne savent rien de vous et qui sont facilement influençables et manipulables. Allumez une cigarette devant eux , ils croieront que vous avez l'intention de les brûler vif.

-Et les autres maqueraux ?

-Là c'est une couche supérieure, répond Colemane. Bourgeoisie, célébrités, intellectuels, politiciens de gauche comme de droite, élus locaux, hautes autorités. Tout ce qui touche du juteux en fin de mois. Ils ont analysé les quelques infos et en ont tiré leurs propres conclusions. Ce sont des élites donc on donne plus de valeur à leurs parole qu'à celle du menu fretin populaire.

-Quoi d'autres encore? Des revus pornos ont balancé des photo truquées ou j'ai la queue d'un étalon entre les seins ? On m'a inventé une histoire où je descend dans les hopitaux, éventre les femmes enceinte, broie leur môme dans un mixer et bouffe le tout ?

-Pas encore en tout cas, même si les blagues de comptoirs s'attardent sur vos nichons et votre violence! Mais si vous voulez vous voir en pleine action partez sur le net. Vous êtes un mythe Plissken ! Vous vous verrez aussi bien en train de torturer un mec que de partouzer joyeusement et de toutes les façons possibles. Les gens d'aujourd'hui ma chère. Le cul et la violence. Ca fleurit les sites de fans à votre sujet.

-Donc en clair vous m'avez fait venir ici pour parler des derniers délires d'un groupuscule de pervers c'est ca ? J'en suis morte de honte !

-Bon passons ! Il y a autre chose : quand on a appris votre arrestation les studios télés nous sont tombés dessus. Ils veulent vous avoir dans leurs émissions avant votre procès. Ca s'est castagné entre les chaînes pour obtenir l'exclusivité et les prix ont grimpé en flèche.

-Je suis pas une bête de foire, répond-elle en soupoudrant le tout d'une dose de fiel. Dites leur d'aller se faire foutre ! Ils ont pas une de leurs tares à mettre sur les devants des podiums ?

-Ils ont chamboulé leurs grilles de programmes pour la semaine. Finales de T.V Réalité, concerts, émissions humoristiques, films de fin de soirée, tout a été déprogrammé en urgence. Ils ne lacheront pas le morceau.

-Donnez moi un flingue, je vais les convaincre de reprendre les anciens programmes!

-Vous devrez y aller ! Mais c'est pas ma mission ! Je suis pas là pour négocier votre passage à la télévision, Catherine!

Le ton se fait sérieux. On va enfin arrêter les formalités pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Colemane croise les doigts sur la table.

-Le président désire reprendre Paris ! Annonce-t-il.

-Le président de quoi ? Demande Catherine.

Colemane baisse les yeux. Gêne ou irritation.

-Le Président de la République, répond Coleman d'un ton parfaitement calme. Il a décidé que la capitale devait être purgée de ses éléments perturbateurs. Entendez par là qu'il veut faire virer tous les gangs qui foutent la merde dans la ville depuis maintenant huit mois.

-Il veut se faire balayeur de rue ?

-Vous avez vécu la majeure partie de votre enfance et de votre adolescence à Paris, continua Colemane ignorant la remarque. Ecole primaire, puis collège et Lycée. Soit environ 18 ans. Vous connaissez donc parfaitement la ville ! Vous connaissez chaque passage, chaque recoin, chaque lieu clé à emprunter pour évoluer sans se faire voir. Vous êtes mieux renseignée que la meilleure de toutes les cartes que l'on puisse faire.

-Nan, je connais la ville point barre. Et j'ai fait mes études à Dracques je vous rappelle. C'est plus très frais tout ca dans ma tête. Et que je sache y'avait pas la Crise à l'époque. C'était une société de merde mais loin de celle d'aujourd'hui. Je m'amusais pas à farfouiner dans les recoins à la recherche d'un soupirail ou d'une porte cachée.

-Vous foutez pas de ma gueule, Plisken. Même le chef des insurgés de la ville ne connaît rien de cette ville comparé à vous. Ni même ses lieutenants. Et les lieutenants de ses lieutenants. Et ses stratèges. Ses coordinateurs, ses secrétaires, ses bras droits. On peut lire la carte de Paris sur votre propre gueule comme si on l'avait tamponnée dessus.

Catherine ne répond pas. Quelque chose cloche. Le dossier. La gueule assurée de Colemane. Ces compliments. Le fait qu'on ne l'ait pas encore foutue à poil, violée et tabassée à mort comme on le fait aux autres prisonniers en général.

-C'est quoi qui vous trotte dans la cervelle exactement ?

Colemane s'allume une clope d'un geste désinvolte puis tire une bouffée.

-J'ai un marché à vous proposer ! Lance-t-il. Un marché qui fait appel à vos compétences avec à la clé un joli cadeau !

Catherine fronce les sourcils.

-C'est une blague ou quoi ? Lance-t-elle.

-J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui plaisante ? Lance Colemane avec une gueule qui en dit long sur son sens de l'humour. Je peux vous raconter un répertoire de blagues si vous voulez ! J'en connais plein !

-Bon ca va vous déconnez pas ! C'est quoi l'arnaque au juste ?

-Pas difficile : une petite mission pour l'état ! Pile poil dans vos cordes !

-Traduction ?

-Tuer !

Les yeux de Catherine s'écarquillent légèrement, comme quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre un camouflet dans le coin de la tronche et sent monter la moutarde.

-Le chef des Princes de France ! Explique Colemane. L'un des instigateurs de la révolte. L'Etat pense que si sa tête tombe, les insurgés seront désorganisés et l'armée pourra lancer l'assaut sur la capitale !

-Vous en avez après le plus gros gang de Frrance et c'est moi qui doit me salir les mains pour vous ?

-Vous allez vous salir les mains, oui ! Répond Colemane. Mais à la fin le président vous tendra une serviette pour vous les essuyer !

Catherine fronce les sourcils. Le petit jeu des métaphores est un sport qui lasse vite.

-Ca vous dérangerait pas d'arrêter les expressions à deux balles et de parler français ?

-Si vous vous acquitez de votre mission en bonne et due forme, l'Etat vous lavera de tous vos crimes du premier jusqu'au dernier, répond Colemane en écartant les mains. Vous serez lavée, blanchie, immaculée comme la Sainte Vierg. Cathe Plisken la criminelle ? Personne ne connaît ici ! Plus une somme d'argent coquette, un statut de citoyen « spécial » qui vous gratifie d'avantages sociaux, une exonération à vie de toute forme de contribution fiscale à l'état ou tout autre organisation, un appartement dans le lieux de votre choix. En résumé vous êtes pardonnée, relachée, libre comme l'air, riche comme personne ne peut l'imaginer et intouchable. Fini le vagabondage en camion à travers les routes de France et place à une vie pépère et paisible ! Vous pourrez peut-être penser à autre chose qu'à flinguer ! Je sais pas moi vous dégotter un mec et fonder une famille par exemple !

Elle avale chaque mot. Avec difficulté.

-Comme c'est charmant ! Lance-t-elle avec une pointe d'irritation. Alors d'abord on me reproche d'être une pute et une tueuse et maintenant qu'on m'a chopée on me supplie de le rester ?

-Soyez pas sévère Plisken.

-Vous me demandez de coucher avec l'Etat et de tuer en son nom ! Allez vous faire foutre, je vous dois rien !

-Je vous fait une offre, Plisken !

-Des conneries !! Crie-telle. J'en sais suffisamment sur des types comme vous ! A la première occasion je regagne la taule !

-Non pas cette fois-ci Plisken ! Un meurtre contre la suprême amnistie ! Je veux une réponse, pas des commentaires !

-Changez de président !

-Une réponse sérieuse Plisken ! C'est une situation de crise extrêmement grave !

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me foute ? Je m'en fous de votre nanar! Trouvez vous une autre femme de ménage pour nettoyer le bordel des deux camps !

-On a passé en revue tous les dossiers ! Vous êtes l'élément le plus qualifié ! Et de très loin ! C'est une occasion qui ne se présentera qu'une seule fois Plisken je vous conseille d'y réfléchir vite et bien !

-Ca veut dire « obtempérez sans discuter » n'est-ce pas ? Lance-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

-Vous avez un casier judiciaire à faire verdir Charles Manson et Jeffrey Dahmer réunis, répond Colemane. Refusez et dans trois semaines, vous passez à la guillotine. Avant bien sûr, les gardes trouveront le moyen de se payer une bonne tranche avec vous ! Et on vous pleurera pas !

Elle baisse la tête. Elle vascille comme une flamme sur une bougie. Un zeste d'honneur qui reste au fin fond d'elle même lui murmure dans ses oreilles. Ses paroles sont douces.

-C'est l'offre du siècle Catherine, reprend Colemane. Même dans leur lettre au père noel les détenus de cette taule n'oseraient pas imaginer qu'une telle offre existe. C'est une chance unique, inespérée. Un rêve de gosse, mieux que gagner au loto ! La vie sauve Catherine et le Sacro-saint pardon sur un plateau en or ! Une vie contre la vôtre ! Le prix : une balle de flingue !

Elle ne répond pas. La tête toujours baissée. Des émotions conflictuelles qui l'agitent.

-Alors ?

-Je réfléchis !Répond-elle. Et…cette histoire de Show T.V c'est quoi au juste ?

-Rien de bien méchant ! Répond Colemane. C'est l'émission Thrill Heure ! Ils ont décroché le contrat à prix d'or. Je crois qu'on vous a négociée à plus de 85 millions d'Euros.

-Charmant, en plus je suis cotée en bourse !

-Bref vous allez à l'émission, le présentateur et ses chroniqueurs et invités vont vous taquiner et vous poser des questions ! Il s'agit juste de médiatiser l'affaire, de donner du rêve au spectateur tout en vous faisant passer pour un monstre. Stratégie de l'état : on pense en haut lieu que si les anarch' voient la vidéo de l'émission ils vont se faire dessus ! En fait on attend de vous que vous pétiez un plomb en plein spectacle et que quelques dentiers valdinguent !

-Organisez un match de boxe !

-Désolé je fais pas dans le TV business ! Bon ! Votre réponse ?

Elle réfléchit encore une fois. Une petite voix dans sa tête qui chantonne une douce mélodie. Quelque chose qui la pousse vers l'avant. Une chance à saisir. La survie à l'horizon. Au prix de quelques galipettes pour nourrir l'inconscient collectif.

-Plisken !Insiste Colemane avec irritation.

-Appelez moi Catherine! » Répond-elle.


	5. Thril'Heure

THRIL HEURE :

**THRIL HEURE :**

Des spots accrochés partout comme des étoiles multicolores. Un public qui hurle sans savoir pourquoi mais qui hurle quand même. Pas un canard boiteux dans le tas. Des filles en tenue sexy, des mecs allumeurs, peignés, gominés, sapés comme des papes. Sourire impeccables, dents de porcelaine, yeux pétillants d'une vie bien nourrie. L'animateur micro en main chauffe son public. Derrière la caméra, le type brandit ses pancartes « applaudissez », « huez », « riez ». Et le public applaudit, hue et rie aux éclats au signal, sans savoir pourquoi il le fait, ne cherchant pas à savoir pourquoi il le fait. Brave petits moutons. Un jeu de dupe. Tout est virtuel dans une émission de TV réalité. Musique Hollywoodienne lyrique et enjouée. Des thèmes des derniers blockbusters américains et des classiques de l'horreur et du Thriller. Un bureau circulaire blanc au centre de la salle. Autour, une galerie de portrait aussi diverse qu'insignifiante : l'increvable co-animatrice avec ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses cheveux blonds, son sourire superficiel et son décolleté ravageur, la troupe habituelle de comiques débiles mais montés en flèche par les médias qui hante les plateaux T.V pour se faire de l'auto-promotion, deux ou trois acteurs venus ajouter un peu de qualité et venus parler de leur dernière névrose sur pellicule ou nouvelle pseudo comédie, le chroniqueur bien-pensant spécialiste de la fumisterie intellectuelle et le reporter des vidéos internets à la con et des derniers gags vidéos amateur de blagues de niveau CP et ayant le quotient humoristique d'une charentaise. Que du beau monde. Du superficiel. De la conserve imposée pour le bonheur du consommateur moyen emballée dans des paillettes et du rêve.

« Un programme d'Enfer ce soir chers amis ! Tonne l'animateur comme pour annoncer l'arrivée du pape sans la salle. On vous a concocté une soirée mémorable qui s'annonce comme la meilleure de toute l'histoire de cette émission voire même de la télévision tout court ! Une exclusivité… »

Elle se tient à l'céart du plateau dans les coulisses, encadrée par deux gorilles aussi massifs que des Monoliths. Quelque chose qui est chaud et porte cinq doigts vient lui serrer l'épaule. Elle peut reconnaître Colemane sans problème. Il dégage quelque chose qui fait qu'on l'identifie à trois mètres. Et c'est pas l'odeur de cigarette.

« Restez cool, Plisken ! Fait-il d'une voix douce.

-Vous croyez que j'ai la trouille d'aller m'asseoir à coté de cette bande de branleurs ?

-Non Kate, c'est à l'équipe de l'émission que je pense, pas à vous ! J'aimerais qu'il n'y ai pas de baston ce soir alors tachez de pas péter un câble!»

La main quitte son épaule. Elle ne se retourne même pas pour voir Colemane qui s'éloigne. Elle s'est contentée de conserver ses vêtements de d'habitude : jean, chemise noire sans manches, blouson en cuir noir, chaussures de marche. Le genre de tenue qu'on enfile pas à l'occasionn de ce genre de show surtout avec la réputation qu'elle se trimballe. Quinze minutes plutôt, une styliste maigre comme un clou et au sourire niais tentait de faire d'elle quelque chose d'à peu près féminin.

« Grands dieux, fit la styliste avec des gros yeux. Mais votre poitrine est magnifique !!! C'est du 100 ? Au moins du 100D ! Naturelle en plus !

Puis elle se rua dans un placard comme une foldingue. Elle, était assise sur un fauteuil devant un miroir qui lui renvoyait son visage. En dépit de ses épreuves elle avait conservé un très beau visage. Des yeux d'un bleu perçant, un nez fin et pointu, des lèvres pulpeuses et sensuelles. Un peu de maquillage aurait certes aidé à accentuer sa beauté. Mais elle détestait ça. Elle portait une chevelure d'un roux enflammé magnifique qui lui retombait jusque dans le bas du dos. Deux mèches partaient dans des directions opposées au dessus de son front. Quant à son corps, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Poitrine d'enfer, cul d'enfer, jambes d'enfer, silhouette d'enfer. La styliste débarque avec une robe. Décolleté très ouvert sur le devant.

-Vous voulez que je porte ce truc ? Demande Catherine.

-Il faut bien être présentable… répond la styliste avec un sourire niais.

-Je suis pas venue faire un défilé ! Je suis pas venue pour être présentable ! Je suis venue parce qu'on m'y a forcé point barre !

-Oh allons, ne soyez pas grognon ! Répond la styliste avec un petit rire. Il n'y a pas de honte à passer cinq minutes à la télé ! Essayez au moins de faire bonne impression !

Silence. Pas de réaction. La styliste semble quelque peu défaillir.

-Vous êtes bouchée à l'os ? Répond Catherine froidement. Vous pensez que je vais enfiler cette robe qui va dévoiler la moitié de mes seins et me mouler le cul devant un parterre de moutons qui n'a rien à foutre de sa vie sinon hanter les plateaux télés pour se gargariser des derniers potins à la con ? Vous croyez que je suis venu faire des courbettes devant la troupe de connards qui se trémousse sur le plateau et que je suis venue jouer les Bad Girls pour faire grimper l'audimat ? Tout ce pourquoi je suis ici c'est pour le spectacle ! La criminelle Catherine Plisken va venir se confier pour vous chers auditeurs !

-Mais je…

-Essayez de chasser le trop plein d'air de votre crâne ma louloute, la coupe Catherine en la désignant d'un doigt inquisiteur. Vous croyez quoi ? Que la télé c'est beau, c'est chouette ? Vous êtes pas passée par le canapé pour devenir ce que vous êtes ? C'est la mode en ce moment ! Je sais parfaitement ce qui m'attends derrière ! On va poser toutes sortes de question à la con du genre : vos parents étaient alcooliques ? Vous avez été battue dans votre enfance ? On va tout faire pour me faire passer pour une moins que rien ou une pauvre âme tragique qui a mal tourné parce que la vie a été injuste avec elle ou parce qu'elle a fait les mauvais choix! Une pauvre conne qui perd ses moyens devant la télé parce que c'est le sacro-saint sanctuaire de la bienséance et l'instrument de l'information véritable !

Catherine se lève et sonde la styliste, terrorisée.

-Je me passerai de vos services ! Lance-t-elle. Merci quand même pour la robe ! ».

Elle avait claqué la porte laissant la styliste plantée comme un poteau de signalisation au bord d'une route. Maintenant elle commençait à s'impatienter. L'animateur nommé Gérard épatait la galerie. C'était les soldes chez les vannes faciles sur le plateau. Et le public riait au signal. On présentait les derniers objets inutiles mais funs histoire d'occuper le public. La dernière console de jeu, le dernier format numérique en matière de disque, un jeu de réalité virtuelle qui simule une attaque terroriste dans votre propre maison contre laquelle vous devez vous défendre avec un flingue en plastique. Puis pour en revenir au sujet, suivent quelques vidéos flippantes (autant qu'on puisse le faire) : un fantôme dans un manoir dans la région de la Lozère, un témoignage sur un secret caché dans la Bible, le dernier serial killer à la mode aux USA, le prochain film français (une comédie ssentimentale sur les déboires d'un couple de trentenaires), le prochain concept de T.V Réalité, le dernier régime féminin. Puis enfin, vint le moment bercé dans une belle musique de suspens. L'animateur prend une tête de centurion romain annoncant le lacher de lion : froide, sérieuse, concentrée.

« Et maintenant cher public, voilà le moment phare de notre émission ! Le véritable point culminant ! La consécration de dix années ininterrompues d'émission ! Un morceau de choix, que dis-je, le trophée, le Saint Graal que tout le monde cherche à nous ravir !

La tension monte au sein du public ! Un mélange d'excitation, d'angoisse, de peur ! Les deux cerbères qui encadrent Catherine se préparent. Bons chiens…Ne leur manque que le collier avec le nom inscrit dessus et la bave aux lèvres.

-Mesdames et messieurs en exclusivité elle a accepté de venir pour nous ! Notre criminelle à nous ! Notre serial-killer en jupons ! Notre Calamity Jane du XXIème siècle ! Mesdames et messieurs, Catherine Plisken !!! »

Deux mains la saisissent par derrière et la poussent sur le plateau. Lorsqu'elle débouche enfin au centre de l'action, il semble que les hurlements du publics sont démultipliés. Des visages crispés, terrifiés, fous de joie, incrédules Au premier rang, on la suit du regard sans bouger. De peur sans doute qu'elle leur saute à la gueule. Elle sent leurs regards peser sur elle. Elle est l'aimant de leurs yeux. Ils ne peuvent regarder ailleurs. Elle occupe toute la pièce, remplit leurs pensées, anime leurs corps de sensations multiples et violentes. L'animateur armé de son sourire éclatant applaudit accompagné par sa cohorte d'invités de première. Insouciance et mépris font bon ménage. C'est la télévision, elle se tiendra bien, parce qu'à la télévision on se tient toujours bien parce que le monde vous regarde et que la moindre erreur fera de vous la lie de l'humanité. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire dans sa tête. On la fait asseoir sur une chaise et on la libère de ses menottes. Les cerbères s'éloignent vers le bord du plateau et les portes de sortie. Elle se masse les poignets. Les invités tout heureux de la recevoir conservent deux siège de distance par rapport à elle. Prudence est mère de sûreté comme on dit. Le silence retombe. C'est parti pour le quart d'heure de folie médiatique. Elle considère chaque invité sans éprouver quoique ce soit. Des types quelconques, insignifiants à ses yeux. Du plaqué or sur une émission de merde pour la rendre plus attrayante. Rien que ça.

« Je sais pas pour vous mais moi ça me fait tout bizarre de recevoir enfin une aussi grande personnalité que cette demoiselle ! Lance Gérard tout excité. Messieurs dames, quel moment nous vivons !

Elle ne se sent pas gênée, ni sous pression. Quand on a connu ce qu'elle a connu, un plateau de Télévision n'est rien qu'une galerie de métro avec deux trois cons qui font quelques commentaires sur vous.

« Dis donc elle a l'air de t'apprécier, t'as vu comment elle te regarde ? Lance un des comiques (Fabio, c'est son petit nom de scène, quelle originalité).

-Aaaaah ! Sécurité ! Elle le transperce du regard, tu vas crever Gérard !!! Hurle un deuxième comique (Jean-Luc qui a vraiment une tête de con).

-Ah ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis imperméable au charme féminin ! Répond Gérard avec un air macho.

-J'espère que t'es aussi imperméable à ses balles de revolver ! » Lui répond Fabio (lui aussi il a une tête de con à bien y réfléchir).

Rires et applaudissements dans le public : le type hors caméra a pris bien soin de lever la pancarte donnant l'ordre au public d'applaudir. Une vraie bergerie remplie de moutons. Chaque jour, on les tonds un peu plus. Le chroniqueur intervient alors, lunettes en main, l'autre main qui accompagne de ses gestes brusques chacun de ses mots :

« Moi ce qui m'étonne dans tout ça, c'est que notre invitée est tout à fait charmante ! Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus effrayant !

-Genre la femme du président ? Elle aussi elle tue son peuple et s'habille comme un sac de pommes de terre! Balance Jean-Luc.»

Nouvelle crise de rires artificielle dans le public. Le chroniqueur fait son gêné et rit aussi.

« Blague à part, lance subitement la complice de Gérard, une pouffe blonde dans la trentaine nommée Erica, j'aurais bien aimé vous voir habillée avec des super fringues. Je suis sur que vous devez être une bombe en plus ! Regardez moi la poitrine qu'elle a et…

Sifflements dans le public. L'habituel « ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! » sexy lancé en chœur par l'assemblée soupoudré de quelques sifflements pervers. Rires chez les invités.

-Non mais sérieusement, reprend Erica en tentant de rester sérieuse, c'est une vraie bombe ! Dites moi Catherine, quelles sont vos mensurations ?

-Apportez moi un mètre ! » Lance Fabio.

Concert de rire mais moins flagrant. On attend que la bombe sexuelle parle. Silence. Catherine les regarde un par un. Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle attend un silence de mort. Même les mouches se sont arrêtées de voler au bout d'un court instant. Elle le déguste ce silence. En général quand l'invité ne répond pas, surtout quand c'est un invité comme elle, ça fait pas partie du programme. Ca lance la mécanique. On s'étonne, ça gêne, on angoisse, on flippe. La peur est comme de la pâte à modeler. Suffit de savoir la manier pour lui donner la forme qu'on veut.

« En quoi ça vous regarde ? Lance-t-elle enfin.

La phrase tombe aussi sec que le couperet d'une guillotine. Erica blêmit et les sourires des comiques s'estompent de quelque peu. Le public ne réagit pas. Il n'ose pas.

-Heu…je crois que notre invitée semble très pudique ! Lance Gérard avec un simulacre de sourire.

-En effet… répond Erica quelque peu troublée.

L'assurance gagne à nouveau les lieux.

-Sans doute cette question est-elle un peu trop…personnelle ! Lance Erica. Mais vous savez Catherine toutes les stars le font! Le culte du secret c'est démodé, il faut se dévoiler sous son vrai jour. Parler de son corps c'est se libérer de ses complexes, de ses gênes. Les gens aiment tout savoir sur les gens qu'ils aiment. Ca renforce ainsi les liens de proximité entre les stars et leurs fans.

-Je ne suis pas une star et mes mensurations vous regardent pas! Répond Catherine. Mais vous gênez pas pour communiquer les vôtres ! Tiens, déssappez vous carrément même ! Vous l'avez bien fait dans une revue people, ça doit pas poser de problèmes à la téloche !»

Erica baisse les yeux, tousse bruyamment. La crispation regagne les lieux. Murmures dans le public.

« Bon passons, lance Gérard pour rattraper le coup. Catherine, quand on accuse un tel parcours comme le vôtre est-ce que ce n'est pas… difficile pour vous de devoir supporter le poids de ce passé…heu…houleux ?

Catherine le fixe du regard, réfléchit, répond.

-Non ! »

Rien de plus. Gérard s'agite nerveusement. Les invités se regardent avec moins d'assurance. Le public murmure encore plus.

« Mais…pourtant vous êtes quand même fichée au grand banditisme ! Lance Gérard. On vous accuse de choses absolument incroyables ! Vous vous êtes rendue responsable de délits graves ! Et ça ne vous fait rien ?

-Non ! »

Elle se redresse sur sa chaise, croise les mains sur la table. Comme le faisait Colemane un peu plus tôt. Singer le vieux grognon de tout à l'heure, voilà qui est cocasse.

« Vous croyez quoi exactement ? Reprend-elle. Vous êtes là autour de votre table, peignés comme des pages, sapés comme des chefs d'état avec l'assurance d'un compte en banque bien garni et d'un appart' de luxe dans les quartiers les plus rupins. Faites les cons devant la caméra et le lendemain vous êtes milliardaires pour peu que vous votiez dans le bon camp et que vous posiez dans des magazines de cul ! Vous vous cassez un ongle et tout de suite on vous consacre cinq pages de dossier lacrymal dans la presse à scandale histoire de vous passer un peu de pommade ! Votre vie n'est régie que par l'image que l'on donne de vous, une image qui doit bien coller aux standard du moment. Vous vous donnez bonne conscience en jouant pour des associations dans des jeux télévisés alors que vous pourriez aussi bien signer un chèque ou faire un virement bancaire ! Vous militez contre la pauvreté en organisant vos émissions-converts de charité et quand tout cela est fini, que vous vous êtes bien lavé la conscience, vous signez le registre des quatre étoiles de ce pays et bouffez chaque jour pour un prix équivalent à trois ans de salaire pour un ouvrier de basse classe. Vous êtes des modèles de la société actuelle, vous êtes des idoles, vous finirez vos jours célébrés et adulés par vos potes ! Et vous m'accusez d'être une criminelle ?

Réactions vives dans le public. Les invités tirent la gueule. Bien fait. Finalement c'est pas si mal cette émission. Un super exhutoire c'est sur. Gérard tente de ramener le calme dans le public.

-Catherine, reprend-il enfin sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, ce sont des accusations très vives que vous nous portez! Que je sache nous ne sommes pas responsables de _vos_ crimes !

-Tu l'as dit bouffi… » Répond simplement Catherine sans le regarder.

« Je ne vois en aucun cas le rapport entre notre statut et le votre d'ailleurs, lance le chroniqueur sur un ton sévère. Vous nous accusez quand même d'être à l'origine de vos malheurs ! On doit donc pleurer sur votre sort alors que c'est vous qui débarquez habillée comme un cow-boy et terrorisez la populace à coups de poings dans la gueule et à coups de fusil ?

Les invités approuvent. Réactions dans le public.

-J'aurais bien aimé que l'on pleure sur mon sort en effet ! Lance Catherine.

Silence soudain dans la salle.

-Mais c'est parce que des gens comme vous existent que je n'attend plus de larmes de quiconque ! Reprend-elle. La justice, les lois, la vertu, tout ça c'est bon pour ceux qui ont les moyens de se les payer. Vous parlez de pleurer vous qui n'avez jamais du bien être chagriné dans votre vie. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Vous ne savez rien sur moi.

Brouhaha dans le public. Les invités se regardent incrédule.

-Pourriez-vous nous dire…pourquoi vous en êtes venu à faire cela ?

L'invité qui pose cette question est un jeune acteur de cinéma. Près de la trentaine, cheveux en brosse, visage posé. Très stylé. Catherine essaye de se remémorer son nom. Il était sur la liste des invités. Francis Darrian.

-Survivre ! Répond-elle. Là où je vis y'a pas d'autres solutions ! En tout cas personne ne nous en donne d'autres ! »

Indignation de certains invités.

« C'est pas faute d'avoir tout fait pour vous ! Lance Fabio sans même la regarder. Panem et Circences et vous trouvez le moyen de nous cracher à la gueule ?

-Ca a l'air de te faire chier, monsieur le pseudo-comique ! Répond Catherine. L'humanitaire c'est pas ta tasse de thé on dirait !

Fabio baisse la tête gênée, fixant profondément le plastique transparent de la table comme pour essayer d'en déceler la moindre rayure.

-Lequel d'entre vous est descendu « en bas » ? » Lance-t-elle soudainement.

Le silence retombe. Il semble peser comme du plomb. Aucun invité ne regarde Catherine dans les yeux.

« C'est comment « en bas » ? Demande alors Francis.

Catherine le regarde.

-Hé bien… Lance-t-elle. La nature a repris ses droits. L'homme n'est plus qu'une bête. On se bat pour vivre. Les plus fort soumettent les faibles, les plus faibles crèvent ou fuient le plus loin possible. Moi je suis entre les deux : je fuis mais je me défend aussi.

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez avant ? Demande Gérard.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas !

-Avez vous tué ? Demande Erica.

-Bien sûr ! Plus d'une fois ! Vous le savez bien ! Faut arrêter la poudre !

Réactions vives dans le public. Erica accompagne Fabio dans sa contemplation de la table.

-Combien de victimes ? Demande Gérard.

-Je les compte pas ! Je me défend, je ne chasse pas !

-Pourriez vous encore tuer ?

-On s'y fait à la longue donc oui !

-Et ça vous plaît de tuer les gens comme ça pour le plaisir ?!!! Gueule soudainement le brave petit chroniqueur, porteur de la bonne parole. Ca vous fait quoi, ça vous excite hein ? Vous êtes frustrée sexuellement pour trouver du plaisir à tuer ? C'est parce que vous êtes une lesbienne refoulée comme le rapport de police l'a annoncé que vous trouvez un compensatoire dans le meurtre ?!! Vous savez comment on appelle ça en psychologie ? Un transfert sexuel : incapable de trouver l'apaisement sexuel dans une relation normale, vous la trouver dans l'exécution d'actes de violence et de sauvagerie !

Catherine tourne vers lui des yeux de glace. Le chroniqueur semble ciller.

-T'es chroniqueur dans quoi toi ? Elle lui demande.

-« La Pensée Contemporaine », répond-il. Un magasine fondé par un cercle d'intellectuels : cinéastes, écrivains, artistes en tous genres.

-Et avec une analyse à la con comme celle-ci tu te prétend intello toi ? Qu'est ce que tu connais de la vie en bas ? Tout ce qu'on te raconte sur les chaînes de T.V et les journaux privés ? T'as pas fait appel un instant à ton esprit critique pour mesurer la teneur de ce qu'on te sert quotidiennement sur mon compte ? C'est pas toi qui doit vivre dans un carton pour seule baraque et fouiller les ordures pour bouffer ! Tu dis : la vie c'est moche, la vie c'est pas chouette mais t'as vu dans quoi tu vis ? Toi tu crèches dans des apparts de luxe, t'es marié à une top model aussi conne qu'un balais à chiottes, on te flatte et on te graisse la patte dans tes salons d'intellos, on te présente comme une élite, on te fait des cadeaux mirobolants ! Mais est-ce que t'as eu au moins les couilles de te mettre à notre place dans ta putain de vie ? T'aurais au moins fait preuve d'intelligence si au moins tu avais tout balancé pour un temps et que tu étais venu nous voir de plus près ! Mais t'a rien fait monsieur le chroniqueur de pouffes siliconées ! T'es resté au chaud dans ton palais royal à bouffer des plats qui coûtent l'équivalent du PIB d'un petit pays et écrire ta prochaine daube littéraire ! Voilà le bilan de ta vie professionnelle : un branleur, un parasite, un moins que rien qui se prend pour une autorité en matière de cogitation parce qu'il cite Descartes dans ses bouquins et passe ses journées à disserter sur l'existence en écrivant pour ne rien écrire et à bouffer du champagne et des petits fours dans des salons pour personnes « bien-pensantes ». Tu viens jouer le porteur de la bonne parole dans cette émission à la con afin de lui donner un semblant de qualité ! Mais t'es qu'un élément du décor ! Rien d'autre ! »

Silence de mort dans le public. Le chroniqueur s'est dissimulé derrière son livre.

« Vous avez d'autres questions à me poser ou d'autres conneries à raconter sur mes seins, mon cul, ma gueule ou mon casier judiciaire ou je peux me retirer ?!

L'animateur se tamponne nerveusement, trie ses fiches d'une main tremblante.

-Vous…heu…bredouille-t-il. Vous ne mâchez pas vos mots !

-Je suis comme vous ! Un charognard ! Réplique-t-elle. Mais moi je tiens plus de la panthère que du chacal !

-Catherine vous êtes à la télévision ! Lance Erica aussi mouillée qu'une serpillière. Essayez de vous tenir !

-Toi la pute t'avise pas de me donner des conseils! Répond Catherine en haussant le ton. On ne joue pas les bonnes sœurs moralisatrices quand on se fout à poil dans des revues pour se donner l'illusion d'être une femme! Puis excuse moi mais la Télé c'est pas une excuse pour fermer sa gueule ! Tu comptes sur le fait que je passe devant des millions de spectateurs pour me retenir, que j'ai peur de la réputation que je vais me taper si je déconne, que vous êtes inattaquables car surprotégés par votre statut de stars de l'écran et par le gouvernement que cette chaîne cautionne sans états d'âmes. Mais je vais te dire pauvre loque, tu te fourres le doigt là où je pense.

-Catherine restez polie je vous prie ! Lance Gérard qui commence à se sentir dépassé.

-Des leçons de politesse maintenant ! Super ! Quoi ensuite ? Des cours de bonnes manières ?

-Nous ne faisons que vous poser quelques questions rien de plus ! S'indigne Erica. C'est vous qui en faites toute une histoire !

-Des questions?! Relis tes fiches grognasse! Si on devait mesurer le quotient intellectuel de tes fiches, on obtiendrait un chiffre a peu près égal à celui qu'affiche un thermomètre en plein Pôle Nord. Et je parle pas de ton Q.I à toi! »

La pouffiasse fond en larmes. Gérard et les deux comiques ratés viennent la réconforter, elle la brave top model qui a été injustement injuriée par une ogresse du language qui blasphème dans ce sacro-saint temple de la liberté d'expression qu'est la télévision. Elle s'immagine déjà les gros titres de la presse à scandale: des journeaux de la collection Kleenex mettront en première page un gros plan de sa tronche en larmes avec en incipit des grandes lignes dramatiques façon théatre. Elle peut déjà voir les mots « scandaleux », « ignoble », « sans coeur et sans pitiée » balancés dans sa tronche tandis que la diva de l'émission recevra quelques paroles réconfortantes comme « injustement accusée », « humiliée jusqu'au plus profond de son âme », « un choc traumatique qui laissera des séquelles ». D'ici là elle trouvera le temps aussi d'écrire un bouquin sur son expérience traumatisante à la télévision pour arrondir ses fins de mois, maintenir sa côte de popularité et recruter quelques fans en plus. C'est la mode ca aussi. Je me casse une dent et deux jours plus tard un livre sur comment j'ai souffert dans ma vie.

Un concert sonore joue les écrans de fumée dans ses oreilles: elle ne comprend rien de ce qui se dit dans cette cacophonies de voix entremêlées, de décibels rugit par invités et public. Confrontations et gueulantes partent. On l'insulte, on la traite de tous les noms. Un beau foutoir. Les gars du service de sécurité tente de calmer ceux qui s'appretent à finir sur le plateau. Finallement elle aura foutu le boxon mais sans lever le petit doigt. Par contre elle peut voir les cerbères de Colemane la main sur leur oreille, sans doute en train de recevoir des consignes de sécurité. Du moment qu'elle n'en crève pas un. Gérard avec peine ramène le calme dans l'arène. Chacun se rasseoit à sa place. Erica vide son trop plein dans un joli mouchoir et tout rentre à peu près dans l'ordre. Gerard semble pressé d'en finir. Cramoisi comme s'il sortait d'un four, ses gestes sont nerveux et imprécis. Typique du gars partagé entre la fureur et la trouille. Plus la trouille dans son cas. Au moindre geste, il la fait virer. Son petit pouvoir personnel qui le fait sentir puissant, intouchable. Le vrai mâle dominateur qui se donne l'illusion d'être le maître mais se planque derrière son job et son image publique quand le vent tourne. Un animateur de télé gesticulant dans son émission diffusée par la chaîne qui l'emploi n'est jamais rien qu'un roitelet sur un trône de papier dans un immense château de sable.

« On ne peut pas dire que vous ayez usurpé votre réputation, reprend Gérard en tentant de contrôler sa voix halletante et hystérique. Ecoutez Catherine...bon d'accord, j'admet que certaines questions étaient quelque peu...tendencieuses pour ne pas dire indiscrètes! Alors je vous propose de repartir sur de meilleures bases et de passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux d'accord? »

Elle ne répond pas. Il prend ca pour un oui. Les invités la regardent avec un mélange de crainte et de mépris viscéral. Ils semblent calquer leurs réactions sur les siennes. Ils s'accrochent à une bouée: celle qui la verra prononcer le mot de trop. Alors l'apocalypse fondra sur eux comme un aigle. Le grand foutoir. L'ambiance lui tape sur les nerfs. Ils la tapent tous sur les nerfs avec leurs visage gominés et leurs sourires hypocrites. Des têtes de coupables. Fiers d'être sur le devant des podiums mais qui n'en mènent pas large. Des modèles de société préfabriqués. Des acteurs d'une scène politique déplorable. De la conserve humaine. Exhibant avec ostentation l'étendue de leur vie et de leurs richesses. Un besoin irrépressible de se montrer, de tracer la signe qui sépare le prolo du richard. Un besoin de creuser le fossé, de le rendre visible, d'établir les différences. Si seulement elle avait son flingue...

« Vous êtes la lie de la société, lance soudain le chroniqueur.

Gérard fait une grimace, le genre que l'on fait lorsque l'on prie pour que le plus con du groupe la ferme et qu'en fin de compte le con en question l'ouvre quand même. Catherine Plisken tourne vers lui des yeux de feu.

-Vas-y, étaye connard. C'est quoi tes arguments? Lance-t-elle.

-Vous êtes une terroriste, une tueuse de sans froid sans coeur et sans âme! Lance le chroniqueur. Vous tuez les gens par plaisir! Et vous êtes...vulgaire et véhiculez une image dégradante de la femme par vos...vos moeurs ignobles et votre façon de penser intolérable. Je me demande comment en France on peut pondre des gens comme vous!

Catherine reste silencieuse. Tout est affaire de silences ici.

-Je suis ce que j'ai du devenir pour survivre, répond-elle enfin calmement. Je suis une tueuse de sang-froid. J'ai des moeurs qui ne vous conviennent pas et ma façon de penser vous dégoûte. On a pondu des gens comme moi en France parce que ce c'est dans le gènes humaines de pondre des gens comme moi et pas une chose anormale. Vous, vous vous servez de votre statut... « d 'élite »...pour imposer une image standard de l'être humain dans cette société où les médias disposent de tous les pouvoirs si bien que tout écart devient une tare. Pour vous, la femme ne tue pas, ne jure pas et prend soin de sa petite gueule, c'est une jolie pomme à la beauté superficielle qui sourit comme une pétasse sur les plateaux télés, joue dans des films où l'on ne parle que de cul, de couples qui se trompent ou de névroses existentielles. Votre femme ne pense qu'à son maquillage, son régime, ses fringues, son téléphone portable, son psycho-test dans son magazine féministe à la con, à poser à poil dans les magazines pour prouver combien elle est belle et que seuls les porte-feuilles bien remplis se payeront une tranche de cul. VOTRE image de la femme est ignoble! Moi je suis une femme qui agit comme elle le veut parce que je me fous de ce que les types comme vous disent ou pensent, je me fous de ce qui est dans le vent, je me fous de me mettre à la dernière mode, je me fous de ce qui fait fureur chez les jeunes, je me fous de ce qui ne m'intéresse pas. Mon physique? Il ne regarde que moi et si il ne plait pas aux autres, je vais pas leur filer un paquet de mouchoirs. Mes mensurations et ma vie sexuelle? Ca s'appelle la vie privée, ça doit être loin comme mot vu que la mode maintenant c'est de l'étaler à qui le veut histoire de se donner de l'importance. Si la femme d'aujourd'hui n'a pas un minimum de fierté et d'honneur à défendre et veut passer pour une salope c'est son problème! Vous le savez très bien: la femme d'aujourd'hui plait non pas parce qu'elle est intelligente mais pour sa belle gueule et ses belles formes et accessoirement son compte en banque quand elle sort d'un milieu bien comme il faut. Passer à la télé? Rien à branler. Je suis là parce qu'on ne m'a pas laisser le choix, sinon je perdrais pas mon temps à discuter avec des branleurs comme vous.

-Pauvre demeurée! Lance le chroniqueur. Vous n'êtes qu'une agitatrice! Une menace pour la stabilité de ce gouvernement! Vos idées sont...

-Je vous en prie un peu de calme! Lance Gérard apeuré. Nous allons interrompre cette discussion pour entendre un de nos auditeurs qui a pris le soin de nous téléphoner. Je vous rappelle que le standard téléphonique est ouvert maintenant et qu'il le restera jusqu'à la fin de l'émission. Matthias?

Gros plan sur un nabot en costard cravate. Derrière lui plusieurs personnes, hommes et femmes, habillés légers, occupent les dizaines de postes informatiques de la régie.

-Oui Gérard, lance une voix par haut-parleur, écoutez depuis le début de l'émission, le réseau est saturé par les appels et les mails. Nous en sommes à plus de 6 millions d'appels et ca grimpe en flèche! Un record absolument historique je vous dit! Je crois que nous devons avoir en ce moment des milliers de mails! Nous avons du installer d'autres ordinateurs pour désengorger le réseau et ca ne suffit même pas à contenur l'afflux de mails.

-Merci Matthias, répond Gérard, nous allons maintenant, si Catherine le veut bien, écouter un de nos téléspectateurs. Il s'agit de Thierry qui nous appelle de Strasbourg. Allô?

-Heu...bonsoir...

La voix est émue, stressée. La voix d'un jeune homme mais qui a quelque chose d'enfantin dans son approche hésitante. Le gamin devant son idôle ou le Père Noël.

-Bonsoir Thierry, répond Gérard. On vous écoute !

-Je...Je voudrais vous demander Mademoiselle Plisken...si vous avez déjà tué des enfants? Et sinon...seriez-vous prête à le faire? Même s'il vous menaçait?

-Non jamais, répond Catherine d'un ton neutre mais qui n'a rien de méprisant. Je ne tue pas les enfants. Lorsque je tue c'est par légitime défense, parce que dans ce cas là je n'ai pas le choix. J'en suis pas fière mais je l'accepte. Je suis une tueuse, pas un assassin. Et je doute qu'un gosse vienne me pointer un flingue sur le coin de la tronche. Ou alors c'est qu'on l'aura forcé. Après tout je serais pas étonnée que ce pays pense déjà à engager nos gosses dans l'armée (les invités tirent une tronche de travers). Dans ce cas là j'ignore ce que je ferai. Mais je ferai tout pour ne pas le tuer. Pourquoi cette question?

-Parce que...j'approuve ce que vous faites! Et je voulais m'assurer que vous ne soyiez pas une tueuse d'enfants!

Rumeurs dans le public. Les invités se regardent avec un mélange d'expressions indéfinissable.

-Faites attention, vous vous mettez en danger en disant cela, lance Gérard d'un doigt inquisiteur. Vous savez ce que ca coûte l'encouragement aux actes crimi...

-Toi j'te parle pas! Répond l'auditeur du tac au tac. Je parle a la seule nana qui ait encore les couilles de contester ce putain de système politique de merde! Te laisse pas faire surtout Plisken! T'es une lumière pour des gens comme n...

Un cliquetit résonne coupant net la phrase. Les rumeurs agitent le public. Les invités se regardent effarés. Catherine ne répond rien. Elle s'était attendu à un clash avec un vieux porc bedonnant d'une corporation bien engraissée. Mais elle avait été surprise. Le type qu'elle avait eu allait surement avoir des emmerdes mais au moins il n'avait rien avalé de ce qu'on avait dit sur elle. Ce pourrait-il qu'il y ait encore des cerveaux en activité par ici ?

-Incident technique dû à la saturation du réseau, semble-t-il lance Gérard avec une magnifique tête de coupable. L'autre appel nous vient de Nantes. C'est une femme appelée Valérie. Nous vous écoutons.

-Oui, bonsoir Gérard.

Voix froide. Déterminée. Colérique. La femme digne qui s'apprête à passer un savon comme un prêtre s'apprête à sermoner un vilain petit garçon qui s'est tripoté pour la première fois et s'est fait pincer. On repassera pour le gros porc bedonnant. A la place elle s'immaginait un épouvantail habillé très chic avec un faciès oscillant entre autorité perverse et mépris cruel. Le genre grenouille de bénitier qui apprécie de frapper le cul des méchants petits enfants avec une grande badine.

-Oui je suis rédactrice au magazine « Femmes de France» et c'est en tant que femme que je vais m'adresser ce soir à Mademoiselle Plisken afin de lui montrer une autre image de la femme que celle qu'elle véhicule et ce en réponse à son…petit discours d'il y a deux minutes. Moi mademoiselle je n'ai pas besoin de tuer les gens pour me sentir vivre. Je vis parce que j'ai un mari qui m'aime et des enfants, un travail et un appartement! Moi je vis grâce à ca et je n'ai pas envie de descendre dans la rue pour tirer à bout portant sur les gens qui ne me conviennent pas.

-Je suis heureuse d'entendre que vous menez une belle vie, madame! Répond Catherine. Parce que moi ce n'est pas le cas! Et je ne suis pas la seule! Il y a d'autres femmes madame qui ont elles aussi mari et enfants mais elles ne peuvent pas les élever parce qu'il leur manque l'essentiel: un boulot et un toit. Moi je suis sans mari, sans enfant, sans boulot et sans toit. Tout simplement parce que je ne correspond pas aux critères sociaux minimum pour y prétendre. Je suis contente de voir que de votre coté tout baigne! Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes avachie comme une grosse vache dans un beau fauteuil en cuir véritable, un verre en cristal rempli de champagne dans l'une de vos mains ornée de bagues et votre portable dernier cri dans l'autre ? Vous devez mouiller sévère ma grosse de vous montrer au monde avec votre petit ton autoritaire et l'impression de porter l'honneur des femmes sur vos épaules !

-Vous m'accusez d'être responsable de ce qui se passe en bas c'est ca?!!! Hurle la femme au téléphone du tac au tac.

Visiblement elle était déjà remontée comme un réveil avant même d'avoir composée le numéro de téléphone de l'émission. Bien sûr. C'est à la mode de gueuler. Celui qui gueule s'immagine avoir le on gueule tous pour revendiquer son autorité. Une nation de loups. Hobbes avait pas tort en fin de compte.

-En tout cas c'est pas avec votre canard que vous allez résoudre la situation. Venez donc les voir, les femmes de la ville basse madame. Venez les voir faire les pires sacrifices, allez jusqu'à vendre leur corps et leur âme, sacrifier leur avenir, leurs rêves, leur espoir d'une belle vie pour que leurs enfants puisse ne serait-ce qu'avoir une infime chance de faire leur trou. Ces femmes madame sont prêtes à vendre leur âme au diable pour leurs enfants. Ca ce sont des femmes. Vous...vous n'êtes rien!

-Espèce de pauvre salope dégénérée!!! Vous osez dire que ces...débauchées sexuelles, ces dépravées sociales, ces criminelles valent mieux que moi?!!! Moi madame j'ai toujours appris à mes gosses les valeurs de notre société!!! En bas on les apprend à voler et à tuer!!!

-Parce que madame nous vivons dans deux mondes différents, répond Catherine. Votre petit monde a champagne, bouffe et chauffage central. Vos gamins sont habillés et peignés comme des pages et on leur enseigne les _belles valeurs_ de notre société comme vous dites. En bas madame nous sommes des animaux à vos yeux à qui on refuse le droit de vivre de manière décente et nous sommes obligés d'essayer de survivre dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. Nous n'avons pas votre argent, votre boulot, votre appartement, votre mari pour vivre. Nous n'avons que nos corps et notre volonté de survivre. Vous vous présentez comme un modèle. Pour moi vous êtes tout ce que je dois rejeter.

On n'entend juste des gémissements de fureur dans le combiné. La femme cherche ses mots. Elle pleure de colère à en croire certains bruits.

-Je vous jure que je vais vous dresser le portrait le plus apocalyptique de toute l'histoire du journalisme!!!!!!!! Hurle-t-elle enfin.

-Rassurez vous on ne vous a pas attendue pour ca, lance Catherine. Vos potes s'en sont chargé avec tout le professionalisme journalistique dont vous êtes capable. Vous qui prétendez être représentative de la femme vous pensez quoi des types qui m'ont pondu la réputation que je me trimballe aujourd'hui ? Vous faites bien partie de la branche payée par le gouvernement et qui viole systématiquement la vie privée des gens quand elle ne se contente pas d'user de la diffamation ? Vous savez celle qui s'amuse à truquer interviews et articles de journeaux !

-Je vous tuerai!!! Je vous tuerai si je vous croise un jour!!! Vous entendez?!!! Je vous tuerai de mes propres mains espèce de...salope de première!!!! J'effacerai votre nom de la Terre!!! Je le jure sur la tête de mes enfants!!!!!!!

-Vous voulez dire de vos orphelins? Lance Catherine sur un ton qui provoque une glaciation subite dans la salle.

Des cris dans le public, plusieurs personnes s'immobilisent de terreur. Au téléphone, la femme pousse un gémissement de terreur et fond en larmes. Les yeux de Catherine d'ordinaire d'un bleu éclatant semblent avoir viré dans le blanc le plus cruel. Quelque chose de surnaturel brille au fond des iris de porcelaine, une lueur malsaine de prédateur prêt à bondir.

-Vous finirez sur l'échaffaud et je viendrais cracher sur votre tombe !

-Veillez à vous assurer qu'elle soit bien pleine !

Coup d'œil vers les couloirs. Colemane brille par son absence. Les Cerbères rencardent à tout va. La tension est palpable. Faut en rajouter une louche :

-Personne ne m'échappe madame ! Se mettre à dos ma petite personne, y'a que les suicidaires qui y songent. Demandez aux Princes de France, je pense qu'ils pourront vous rencarder sur mes actions. Et sachez ceci : je suis toujours en vie au moment où je vous parle. Jusqu'à ce que ma tête soit séparée de mon cou, je vous promet de sacrés nuits blanches. Priez pour que je ne m'évade pas. Une de mes spécialités sachez le !

L'autre n'a pas cessé de gémir. Elle tient du goret qu'on emmène à l'abattoire.

-Pardon…Couine-t-elle. Ne me tuez pas…

-Je me fous de vos excuses! Répond Catherine. Foutez le camp!

-Promettez...que vous me tuerez pas!!! Je vous en prie !!! Pitié !!!

-On peut dire que vos enfants ont de quoi être fiers! Répond Catherine. Vous pariez leur tête et vous les décapitez deux secondes après pour sauver votre vie! Quelle mère exemplaire! Citée en plus dans les quotidiens comme une mère modèle ! Tout fout le camp, même le simple fait d'être une mère ! Le tout c'est de plaire au parti, de pouvoir se punaiser la médaille de bonne conduite sur la poitrine ! Pas vrai ma grosse?

La femme est en larmes. Atmosphère malsaine sur le plateau. Entre terreur, indignation et colère.

-Foutez le camp et je vous boufferai pas! Je mange pas ce qui est pourri. »

La femme gémit une série de mercis obséquieux avant de raccrocher. Personne ne reprend la parole.

Pour Catherine, le show est terminé. En fait il n'a jamais commencé. Dès lors qu'elle avait posé le pied sur le plateau, elle avait rempli sa part de contrat. En répondant aux questions, en se défendant elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter. Si ca continuait, elle en dirait trop. Et elle n'a rien à montrer au public. Enfin elle ne veut pas en montrer d'avantage. Elle doit maintenant songer à quelque chose de plus sérieux : se tirer d'ici. Mais hic majeur : les cerbères qui gardent les lieux. Les occuper. Oui c'est ca. Mais comment ?

« J'en ai plein le cul de votre émission, lance Catherine. Finissons-en j'ai d'autres choses à faire!

-Plisken on a payé cher pour vous avoir ici, lance Gérard sur un ton inquisiteur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute? Je vous ai rien demandé moi! C'est votre flouze, pas le mien !

-Vous ne partirez que quand on vous le dira! Répond Gérard avec une tentative à demi-réussie de faire passer de la sévérité dans ses paroles.

Catherine se dresse légèrement sur son fauteuil et se penche vers lui.

-Essaye de m'en empêcher, connard! Lance-t-elle. Et tu rempliras la rubrique nécrologique des canards de demain! T'as pas encore pigé ce que je me crève le cul à te répéter ? Que tu t'imagines que je vais me retenir parce que je passe à la télé dans ta putain d'émission devant je sais pas combien de millions de spectateurs? Tu te crois à l'abri derrière ta réputation, tes caméras et ton public? Tu crois _vraiment _que ta télé est un temple saint dans lequel je vais obligeamment me retenir sous prétexte que à la télé tout est beau, tout est gentil et que j'ai peur de mal agir devant les millions de connards qui se sont collés la gueule sur leur écran? Tu me prend vraiment pour une couille molle ou quoi ?

Le public s'agite. Un début de panique. Les invités eux saisissent la table, prêts à se lever en cas de pépin. Catherine se lève furieuse et cherche autour d'elle. Elle aperçoit le public horrifié ou furieux, prêt dans les deux cas à se déverser sur le plateau. Puis vient l'illumination.

-Colemane!!! Crie-t-elle. Je veux sortir de ce bordel! Sortez moi de là où je tue quelqu'un en direct!!! »

Elle avait savamment calculé la chose: les postures, le regard fou, la nervosité du public, les mots justes à employer. Le public hurle et deux secondes après c'est la cohue. Gérard et sa clique sautent de leurs sièges comme des lapins et se heurtent au public qui se rue sur le plateau. Les cerbères se jettent dans la masse mais son ballottés comme des sacs de sable. Elle inspire la peur, l'horreur, la terreur, résultat d'un savant travail de manipulation médiatique qui à force de martellement finit par faire croire au premier venu que les gosses naissent dans les choux et les roses. Chaque personne qui s'approche d'elle et la voit hurle et change de chemin. Quelques casseurs venus pour l'occasion se ruent sur le matériel. Elle jette un oeil derrière elle. Les gardes se frayent à grand peine un chemin à grand coups d'épaules. Elle se précipite vers l'ouverture entre les gradins, bouscule des membres de l'équipe technique et se rue dans les couloirs. Elle savoure ses premières foulées de femme libre.


	6. Fugitive

FUGITIVE:

**FUGITIVE:**

Elle était accoutumée à cette sensation d'excitation intense, le surplus d'adrénaline dans son corps lui faisait battre le coeur à grande vitesse et ses jambes semblaient courir d'elles-même. Elle savait que Colemane avait placé des gardes aux sorties stratégiques. Elle improviserait un plan de sortie. Derrière elle le brouhaha s'était réduit à un infime écho. Elle entendait des cris et des ordres qui étaient balancés. Personne n'avait encore songé à activer l'alarme de sécurité. Elle était maintenant dans les couloirs et malgré quelques cris etouffés par les murs, personne ne semblait s'y bousculer. Au fond, les quatre ascenseurs de luxe réservés au V.I.P des soirées télé. Une idée. Elle ouvre les portes du premier ascenseur et appuie sur la touche de sixième étage avant de le quitter. Elle envoie le deuxième au cinquième. Le troisième va faire son tour au 20ème étage. Elle garde le quatrième pour faire faire un peu de grimpette aux membres de la sécurité. Reste à trouver un moyen de filer. Pas par l'escalier. Il serait prit d'assaut sous peu. Son stratagème ne les retiendraient pas longtemps. Elle file dans le couloir sur sa droite. Une odeur de nourriture. La cuisine. Elle s'y précipite d'un pas rapide.

La cuisine est vaste et noyée dans la fumée. Des cuistots visiblement ignorants du foutoir qu'elle a mis s'activent à préparer plus de nourriture qu'elle n'en a jamais vu dans un nuage de fumée jaunâtre et aux odeurs de chou et de piment. Le coté instinctif de sa personne la rattrape et son estomac lui fait réaliser par quelques crampes qu'elle l'a dans les talons. La cuisine est rectangulaire, des tables de cuisine alignées dans le sens de la longueur. Contre le mur qui fait la largeur de la pièce, des tables en bois où reposent des ustentiles de cuisine. Elle saisit un couteau, le plus gros, et progresse le long de la pièce. Elle cherche des yeux la remise. La grande porte en métal conduit à la chambre froide donc hors de question de s'y rendre. Elle apercoit une porte en bois sur sa gauche, au bout du mur. Ce doit être ca. On ne l'a pas encore vue par miracle mais elle active le pas. Les gardes ne tarderont pas à débarquer. Mieux vaudrait éviter de faire du grabuge. La porte est légèrement entrouverte vers l'intérieur. Elle se faufile à l'intérieur avec une grâce féline. Puis elle ferme la porte. La pièce est exigue. Trois mètres sur trois. Des cartons de nourriture sont entreposés. Elle cherche des yeux la solution. Elle la trouve: la grille d'aération qui mène aux conduits. Une grille en piteux état qui cèdera au premier coup de latte. Et avec le boxon qu'il y a dans la cuisine, elle ne risque pas de se faire entendre. Mieux vaut tenter le coup. Elle bloque la porte avec plusieurs piles de carton qu'elle traîne. Puis elle grimpe sur la pyramide de cageots remplis de viande, de légumes, de poissons, de condiments et d'autres aliments. Avec la lame de son couteau, elle fait sauter les vis qui -Dieu merci- ne sont pas cruciformes. Elle soulève la grille et l'envoie valser vers l'ampoule électrique qui éclate sous le coup et plonge la pièce dans le noir. Puis elle prend le couteau dans sa machoire et commence à glisser dans le couloir exigu.

Elle continue un long moment en se trainant sans rien vraiment voir dans l'obscurité. L'endroit déforme les sons. Elle peut entendre des bruits dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Tatonnant dans le noir, elle compte les minutes qui s'égrennent inlassablement. Elle perd trop de temps. Les flics ont eu mille fois le temps de se préparer à la cueillir comme une fleur. Il faut qu'elle cherche un moyen. Elle aperçoit des stries de lumière. Une grille. Qui doit sans doute mener sur une pièce. Elle s'avance en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas alerter les soupçons. Au dessous elle aperçoit une série de tables surmontées de postes de télévisions et d'écrans d'ordinateurs. Parfois quatres sur la même table. Elle entend des ronronnements informatiques. La régie sans doute. Elle a fait une boucle dans ce conduit. Elle avise le loquet de sécurité de la grille qu'elle soulève d'un geste puis lentement elle fait coulisser la grille vers le bas. Elle saute enfin sur le sol, couteau en main. Personne. Curieux. Normallement elle devrait être bondée. La grande salle est vide mais elle peut voir la baie vitrée qui donne sur le plateau où elle se trouvait tout à l'heure. Elle s'approche lentement. La pièce s'est vidée de presque tous les spectateurs. Des flics et des gardes de la sécurité entourent et rassurent Gérard et ses invités ainsi que les quelques personnes n'ayant pu quitter le plateau. Les membres de la direction parlottent avec les flics et plusieurs types : sans doute les gars de la régie. Elle baisse les yeux vers la console qui se trouve juste contre la baie vitrée. Les casques sont posés à coté de gobelets de cafés en plastique à moitié consommés. Une idée...

Elle cherche la porte de sortie. Qu'elle trouve. Une armoire astucieusement placée et voilà la porte condamnée. Elle remonte ses manches et cherche le tableau de commande de l'électricité. Chaque étage ici à son propre générateur. Elle le trouve dans une pièce adjacente. Comme une grande armoire recouvertes de diodes et de boutons multiples. Elle n'a jamais été bonne en sciences mais elle sait qu'une bonne surtension peut provoquer des effets sympathiques. Mais d'abord une bonne frousse. Elle regarde les ordinateurs, chargés de la diffusion des reportage. Elle cherche et trouve son bonheur: une magnifique collection de vidéos pornographiques cachées dans un dossier. De quoi faire bander tout un monastère. Des films amateurs avec des noms évocateurs et plus que tendancieux, des vidéos cachées et même quelques photos d'elle retouchées pour l'occasion mais qui font tout sauf rendre justice à son corps: seins trop petits, cul trop gros, jambes tros grasses. Bien sûr le gars a pris soin de la placer dans des situations innavouables (et qui lui sont étrangères pour la plupart il faut bien le dire). Elle les vire de l'ordinateur avec un soupir. Elle trouve le fin du fin, le Saint Graal : un clip d'Erica filmée en pleine action pendant sa nuit de noces, faisant tout, subissant tout, braillant tout, emballée dans un ensemble de sous-vêtements capable de mettre le feu à un caisson en pleine séance de cryogénie. Juste à côté, un autre écran affiche la dernière publicité du moment : une fille à poil présentant le prochain modèle de voiture (« je me met à nu pour Renault »). La mention « reprise des programmes dans quelques instants » défile en lettres blanches juste au bas de l'écran. Une grille de programmes sur l'ordinateur où se trouve la vidéo d'Erica est affichée. Une barre de défilement recouvre peu à peu plusieurs miniatures d'images portant les noms de « Pub Renault », pub «Coca Cola », pub « Single _Les Playboys_ ». Avec un petit sourire sadique, elle saisit la souris, sélectionne la vidéo porno et l'insère dans la grille juste après la pub Coca Cola.

Elle s'empare d'une chaise, grimpe dessus, attache un bout de ficelle au bout du panneau grillagée et saute dans le conduit. Puis elle se faufile dedans et commence à ramper, tirant sur la ficelle. Avec un « clap », la grille se referme. Quelques secondes après, elle entend un écho lointain. Celui des hurlements orgasmiques d'Erica qui résonnent par les haut-parleurs dans tout l'établissement. Plein son. Elle songe surtout au clip en lui-même, diffusé à la télévision devant des millions de téléspectateurs. Elle s'immagine leurs gueules: les pervers qui auront baissé le pantalon pour se polir la tour, les vieux croûtons qui crieront au scandale et enverront leurs enfants au lit, les uns qui seront écroulés de rire, les autres immobiles et statufiés. De quoi griller le standard téléphonique, les servers mails et les forums de discussion. Deux records d'audimat en une émission faut le faire. Elle rampe encore plus rapidement. Les hauts-parleurs ne tiendront pas longtemps. Quelque chose éclate au loin. Un des hauts parleurs a laché. Avec un peu de chance les ampoules vont éclater aussi. Elle espère que les étincelles foutront le feu aux rideaux. Elle avance. Si un incendie se déclare, mieux ne vaut pas traîner. Elle aura occupé un temps les gardes en sacrifiant le peu d'honorabilité qui reste d'Erica sur l'autel du peuple. Elle a de quoi faire. Ses coudes commencent à être douloureux alors qu'elle progresse dans l'étroit conduit. Des voix lointaines mais indistinctes, étouffées résonnent. Des ordres, des plaintes, des cris. Elle se concentre sur son plan de sortie. Un courant d'air frais lui balaye le visage. Elle ne doit plus être très loin d'une ouverture. Espoir, espoir, tu es un vent se dit-elle. Elle voit enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel. Curieuse métaphore. Elle annonce sa renaissance. Elle se fait un plan : elle sort d'ici, pique la première bagnole qu'elle trouve et se tape un sprint. D'abord descendre l'avenue. Les évênements du plateau attireront les curieux. Ca videra les rues. Elle sprintera jusque vers la RN et marquera quelques dizaines de kilomètres entre elle et Paris. Puis elle avisera un plan de son cru. Se faire oublier un temps. Mais sur coup là ce sera une autre paire de manches. Elle compte bien ne pas se laisser reprendre une deuxième fois. Il lui faudra de l'aide. Elle connaît quelqu'un qui peut l'aider mais d'abord la priorité est de mettre le plus de kilomètres entre elle et ce lunapar urbain.

Elle arrive enfin vers l'ouverture grillagée. Derrière, la liberté. Une ruelle étroite et glauque, poisseuse et malodorantes. Des sacs poubelles sont disposés à quelques mètres juste au dessous. Une gouttière rongée par la rouille dans le coin gauche. La rue humide, exhale des effluves et des émanations gazeuses jaune pale. Pas de loquet d'ouverture du grillage. Elle trouvera bien un moyen. Puis elle l'entend. Hurler dans la nuit. La sirène d'alarme de la ville. Un son étrange et sinistre, comme quelqu'un qui souffle dans un cor alpestre aux sonorités métalliques. Puis une voix de femme :

_« Alerte de niveau rouge ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Alerte de niveau rouge ! »_

L'alarme continue à hurler. Mieux vaut ne pas moisir ici. Elle se contorsionne à grand peine dans le tuyau et parvient à inverser sa position. Pieds à la place de la tête, elle frappe rageusement la grille…

_« Evasion du prisonnier ! __Identification : Catherine Plisken ! __Je répète: évasion du prisonnier! __Identification : Catherine Pliken ! __Toutes les forces de sécurités à leurs postes!"_

Elle sent la grille faiblir sous ses assauts ravageurs. Elle a du mal à bouger dans ce couloir exigu mais elle donne tout ce qu'elle a dans les derniers coups de pieds qui achèvent de faire sauter l'ultime barrière qui la sépare de sa liberté. Elle se traine vers le devant, jambes en l'air puis se jette dans le vide. La chute est très brève. Elle atterit sur les poubelles, crevant les sacs de ses talons, éparpillant leur contenu, principalement des restes de bouffe et de matériel de décoration. Elle ne voit pas où elle peut être. Elle sait juste que les lieux sont humides, que cette rue pue et plus que tout qu'elle est désarmée. Elle court le long de cette rue et échauffe ses poings. Un combat au corps à corps est tout à fait prévisible. La voix de la speakerine de l'alarme reprend sa litanie d'un ton impersonnel :

_« Sujet Plisken ! Coupable d'acte anti-citoyen de catégorie A ! Citoyenneté est annulée ! Statut de la cible : hostile ! Citoyens, coopérez ! Signalez toute silhouette ou personne suspecte ! Toute tentative de coopération avec le sujet Plisken sera sévèrement chatiée ! Instructions : localiser, contenir, pacifier ! Le sujet ne doit pas être tué ! Je répète, le sujet ne doit pas être tué ! En cas de mort du sujet, chatiment de catégorie A aux forces de sécurité de la ville ! »_

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Une chasse ! Une pointe d'excitation naît en elle, une flamme qui lui chatouille l'estomac d'une sensation délicieuse, presque sensuelle. La ruelle semble interminable, un quartier craspouille et infect, baigné d'une lumière orangée de lampadaire. Seul décor : les fenêtres délabrées, qui cachent à peine les intérieurs miteux, les cordes tendues entre deux fenêtres qui font secher du linge plus que sale, des échelles de secours qui grimpent le long des murs, quelques ordures contre les murs. Personne pour l'emmerder. Pourtant le parfait coupe-gorge pour un type malintentionné. Il en faut un qui tienne un couteau. Elle lui brisera les poignets et les genoux. Puis elle lui prendra son arme et même quelques unes de ses fringues si il n'est pas dégueulasse. S'il est trop bruyant, elle lui tranchera la gorge comme un cochon. Sur sa droite, une cours de jeu avec deux restants de paniers de baskets tagués jusqu'au trogon. Les murs eux aussi sont recouverts de graffitis. Plus ou moins éloquents sur l'état d'esprit de leur auteur. La rue tourne finalement en angle droit vers la gauche. Elle esquisse un sourire un court instant. Au bout, peut-être la liberté qu'on lui a prise. Elle ne songe même pas à se venger. Y'a que les cons pour ca. Elle avance d'un pas rapide et tourne dans l'angle.

La ruelle est encore longue. Elle semble interminable. Un véritable labyrinthe. Elle entend les rumeurs au loin. Les sirènes de flics, les gens qui poussent des cris, les ordres braillés au mégaphone. Elle espère avoir fait assez de tapage pour avoir attiré l'attention. Elle progresse d'un pas rapide puis d'une foulée gracieuse. Elle entrevoit le bout de la ruelle qui débouche sur l'artère principale du quartier. Quelques pas encore à faire. Elle peut enfin regarder. Cachée derrière un container en acier, rouillé et crasseux, elle observe. La rue semble agitée. Elle voit les gens emmitoufflés dans leurs parkas regarder vers le devant, sur sa gauche. Les yeux sont tournés vers le grand batîment télévisé où elle fit sa prestation explosive. Elle s'avance lentement. Les réverbères éclairent les lieux d'une lueur couleur ambre. A sa droite, les néons d'un sex shop crachent leur lumière sur le bitume. Sur la gauche, elle peut apercevoir l'entrée principale du batîment. Elle peut voir un demi-cercle de badeaux contenus par les forces de police, le restant de spectateurs de l'émission battre en retraite courageusement vers les bagnoles, les autres se heurtant avec les curieux, les cars de pompiers agglutinés non loin et une armée de journalistes venus chercher matière à engraisser leurs feuilles de chou. Elle jette un oeil sur la droite. Rue déserte. En rasant les murs, elle peut esperer mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cet endroit. Ses yeux tombent sur le centre commercial, rayonnant comme un phare dans l'angle de la rue d'en face. A cette heure-ci, plus personne à l'intérieur. Elle court comme elle n'a jamais couru, collée contre les murs des batîments qu'elle longe. Ses multiples courses lui avaient taillé des cuisses d'enfer. Elle aurait pu courir comme ca jusqu'en Chine. Elle traverse la rue débarassée de toute sa faune klaxonnante et longue cette fois-ci un parc où les couples en chaleur venaient se livrer à leurs jeux sur les bancs ou derrière les buissons. Les arbres qui étirent leurs branches au dessus de sa tête font de l'ombre. Bon calcul. Elle avale les mètres et compte ceux qui la séparent du Centre Commercial. Elle aperçoit enfin l'objet de toute ses espérances: l'escalier qui mène au parking souterrain. Elle prie intérieurement pour ne croiser personne. Sinon tant pis pour la personne en question. Elle descend les marches et s'enfonce profondément dans le souterrain.

Calme et silence. Tout ce qu'elle avait espéré. Un vent chaud et chargé d'odeurs d'essence lui caresse le visage. Les néons éclairent les lieux d'une lueur blafarde, un bleu de glace parfois. Certains grésillent, d'autres bourdonnent, parfois clignotent désespérément. Elle s'accorde un instant de réflexion, méditant sur sa première victoire: elle a fuit Colemane et ses Cerbères et foutu un bordel dont le pays se souviendra. Elle n'a pas encore quitté la ville cependant. Colemane aura pris soin de placer des flics à chaque sortie. On contrôlera les citoyens jusque dans leur chaussettes. Elle doit chercher un moyen de fuir. Il doit bien y avoir une bagnole dans le coin. Le parking est désert. Elle aperçoit la sortie pour voitures au loin ainsi que la cabine qui jouxte les barrières de sécurité. Elle avance d'un pas lent, récupérant ses souffles, redonnant leur vigueur à ses poumons d'enfer. D'abord trouver une bagnole, puis trouver aussi une arme. Quelque chose qui ressemble à un flingue ou une batte de base-ball. Un tuyau en acier par exemple. Elle regarde à l'intérieur de la cabine de contrôle puis fracasse la fenêtre du coude et déverouille la porte. L'intérieur est exigu. Sur une étagère faite d'une planche en bois cloué à la va vite en hauteur, elle aperçoit une petite radio et une réserve de piles juste à coté. Elle s'en saisit et tourne le bouton. Elle entend le sifflement, les crachottements et les différentes stations proposant leurs programmes. L'objet marche. Elle le prend avec elle, ca lui fera un peu de compagnie. Sur le petit bureau, elle trouve quelques papiers, une revue porno (décidément on vit dans une pornocratie), l'ordinateur de contrôle, un gobelet encore plein d'un café qui doit être bien froid. Rien d'interressant. Elle sort de la cabine sans fermer la porte derrière elle et regarde autour d'elle. Elle trouve l'escalier juste à coté. Elle s'y engoufre. La porte lui envoie un petit vent frais sur la figure. Elle descend un escalier poussiéreux d'un étage puis emprunte la porte. Elle aperçoit enfin ce qu'elle cherche: un superbe 4x4 noir. Le modèle avec verrouillage ADN. Pas de problème elle sait comment s'y prendre.

La porte affiche le logo de Thrill'heure. Une bagnole d'un type de l'équipe sans doute. Elle pose le pouce sur l'interrupteur tactile et la porte coulisse dans un chuintement silencieux. Coup de chance. Presque trop facile. Elle cherche du regard le loquet de reconnaissance ADN. Elle le trouve en bas à droite du volant. Elle pose son pouce dessus, une petite sonnerie grave retentit. Une voix résonne:

_« Utilisateur non reconnu! Veuillez recommencer! L'alarme se déclenchera si la troisième tentative échoue! »_

Prévisible! Mais elle sait comment parer cela. Elle cherche des yeux le tableau de bord informatique. Juste sous l'autoradio. Un appareil qui a la forme d'un lecteur de disque optique pour ordinateur. Elle appuie sur le bouton. Un écran plat juste au dessus démarre le système d'exploitation de la voiture. Puis on lui demande un code. Elle fouille dans sa poche et en sort un objet semblable à une calculatrice dotée d'une prise USB qu'elle branche sur le tableau de bord. Puis elle fait jouer les boutons de son appareil qui lui communiquent très bientôt le mot de passe. L'interface principale comporte différents éléments de contrôle. Elle s'occupe de celui intitulé _système_. Elle cherche les comptes utilisateur et elle le trouve. L'écran affiche:

**NOM:** Careli

**PRENOM:**Diddier

**ID:**15888-DFR-99

**COMPTE:** Principal

**SIGNATURE ADN:** ************

**Options:**

**Modifier Compte**

**Ajouter Compte**

**Effacer Compte**

Elle choisit modifier compte. L'écran change de gueule:

**Modification Compte Principal:**

_**Nota: **__Assurez vous de disposer d'un double de vos informations pour parer à toute perte éventuelle. Les modifications sont définitives dès lors que l'utilisateur les valide. Pour restaurer les anciens paramètres, veuillez rééditer votre compte ou démarrer le logiciel de restauration. Dans ce dernier cas au moins une modification antérieure est nécessaire._

**Modifier:**

***Nom**

***Prenom**

***Type de Compte**

***Signature ADN**

***Mot de Passe Système**

**Retour au Menu Précédent**

Elle commence par modifier le nom et le prénom. Une voiture à son image, elle s'y sent mieux. Puis la signature ADN. On lui demande de poser son pouce sur la fente de reconnaissance ADN, l'ordinateur grésille un instant puis finallement accepte sa nouvelle identité. Elle entend alors le moteur démarrer. Elle ressent un certain soulagement. Si bien qu'elle prend un instant pour reposer sa tête contre le fauteuil. C'est à cet instant qu'elle sent le canon d'une arme se poser sur sa joue et une voix familière lui dire:

« Pas mal du tout, Plisken! »


	7. Coup de Main

COUP DE MAIN :

**COUP DE MAIN :**

Catherine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il y a quelques années, à l'époque ou elle était encore prude comme une nonne, se retrouver mains sur le capot, croupe dressée et jambes écartées lui aurait évoquée une de ces actrices porno prêtes à se faire tirer sur une Ferrari. Surtout en sentant les mains de Colemane lui palper son pantalon à la recherche d'une arme éventuelle.

« Ca vous plaît de peloter les femmes comme ca ? Lance-t-elle.

-Seulement quand elles sont armées comme des tanks ! Répond Colemane d'un ton neutre en achevant sa fouille. C'est bon, vous êtes reglo ! Vous pouvez vous retourner ! »

Catherine s'exécute sans un mot puis, fixant Colemane de ses yeux perçant, s'appuie contre la voiture. Le flic observe un instant le couteau de cuisine qu'elle portait sur elle puis l'accroche à sa ceinture.

« Vous me facilitez pas la tache Plisken, reprend Colemane en s'allumant une cigarette ! A moi comme à vous d'ailleurs ! Je vous offre la liberté et vous trouvez le moyen de tout foutre en l'air !

-Je travaille seule et pour personne ! Répond Plisken avec une bonne couche de gel sur chaque mot. Foutez moi la paix !

-Hors de question Plisken ! Je vous relache, vous filez en tôle ! Il n'est même plus question de cette histoire de contrat! Vous êtes irrécupérable aux yeux des autorités ! Et vous avez enrichi votre C.V.

-Ah tiens ? Comme c'est navrant !

-Vous auriez pu vous abstenir de dévoiler les frasques conjugales d'Erica ! La pauvre fille nous fait une dépression nerveuse, on l'a transportée en urgence à l'hopital !

-Ca lui va bien à cette pute, répond Catherine en etouffant un rire. Ca pose à poil dans tous les magazines, ca dévoile ses histoires de cul sur chaque plateau et ca nous fait un malaise pour une vidéo ? Franchement qu'est ce qu'on a appris de neuf avec ca à part que c'est qu'une dépravée avec un cerveau de poule ?

-Ca tout le monde le sait Plisken ! Mais… qu'un « monstre » comme vous diffuse cette vidéo…c'est assez humiliant à leurs yeux ! Hypocrisie oblige !

-Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche ! Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-Vous allez finir en tôle et être jugée ! Plus de contrat comme je vous l'ai dit ! Mais moi je n'accepte pas cela !

Catherine fronce un sourcil.

-C'est quoi l'entourloupe ?

-Pas maintenant Plisken ! Répond Colemane. Les flics ont été lachés dans toute la ville ! Ils peuvent débarquer d'un moment à un autre ! Mes propres forces ont été mobilisées, je suis nu comme un ver !

-Quelle horreur…

-Je peux vous faire sortir de Paris, Plisken ! Continue Colemane ignorant la remarque. En douce ! Réussite garantie !

-C'est quoi l'entourloupe ? Répète-t-elle sur un ton insistant.

-Pas le temps Plisken ! C'est oui ou non ! Vous aurez les détails tout à l'heure mais pour l'instant vous n'êtes pas en mesure de négocier quoique ce soit ! Ni même de refuser d'ailleurs ! Assomez moi et filez si vous voulez ! Vous ne marcherez pas deux minutes en pleine ville que vous serez saucisonnée et envoyée dans une taule ! N'essayez pas de passer par les toits, les forces aériennes quadrillent la zone ! Quant aux égouts ou aux souterrains les agents de la Sécurité Souterraine y sont plus nombreux que les rats ! Je suis votre seule chance, Plisken !

Elle baisse les yeux et réfléchit un instant. Colemane la fixe du regard. Elle pensait que cela l'exciterait de se prendre pour le gus qui a les cartes en mains et fixe sa proie comme un chacal avec un rictus sadique. Mais Colemane avait un visage des plus sérieux et des plus honnêtes. En fait, c'était peut-être bien le seul type honnête qu'elle avait rencontré depuis son arrestation. Et c'était lui qui l'avait embarqué dans cette histoire, c'était lui le seul type de France devant qui elle avait plié.

-Plisken ! Insiste Colemane.

Les sirènes retentissent au loin. Un chatouillement désagréable saisit Catherine. Une sensation avec laquelle elle n'a plus renoué depuis longtemps. L'inquiétude, le stress. Au diable la fierté. Elle avait appris à la foutre aux chiottes en cas de pépin.

-Faites moi sortir de là, lance-t-elle. Mais cherchez pas à me baiser !

-Vous êtes trop belle pour moi ! Lance Colemane en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre. Mais merci pour la proposition. Entrez là-dedans !

Catherine fixe Colemane.

-Dites vous vous rendez compte que c'est pas votre voiture j'espère ? Demande-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, répond Colemane. Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes en train de voler une bagnole ! Curieux pour un flic !

-En language policier ca s'appelle une réquisition ! Je signalerai aux autorités que j'ai emprunté cette caisse et on préviendra le proprio. Ca vous va ? Maintenant grimpez dans ce coffre Plisken, je n'ai pas le temps de vous réciter le manuel de police !

Elle se place dans le coffre et se recroqueville u mieux qu'elle peu entre des couvertures, des outils de réparation et des cartes routières.

-Planquez vous sous les couvertures ! Lance Colemane. Pas un mot, pas un bruit ! Dormez même, on va mettre un peu de temps pour sortir de la ville !

-J'ai connu mieux comme plumard… Lance-t-elle en ajustant un plaid écossais au dessus de son corps.

-Un coffre c'est fait pour stocker des objets, pas pour pieuter dedans ! A tout à l'heure Plisken ! »

Sans un regard il referme brutalement le capot du coffre. Elle sent, quelques instants après, la voiture s'ébranler puis commencer à rouler. Elle laisse ses sens s'éveiller aux bruits et aux sensations alentours. Le ronronnement de la voiture, les vibrations qui se répercutent dans le coffre, l'odeur de frais, les bruits de voitures, les voix, la ville en émoi. Et elle planquée dans un coffre qui doit peut-être sa liberté à un flic dont elle ne sait rien. Être à la merci de quelqu'un. Voilà quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus jamais connu depuis longtemps. Elle savait que Colemane pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec elle enfermée dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il pouvait très bien la relacher en pleine nature comme la livrer à la première bagnole de flic du quartier. Pourtant les paroles de Colemane étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus convaincant, de plus honnête. Le type est bon acteur. Ou alors on ne peut plus sérieux. Elle se rend compte à quel point ses frasques d'aujourd'hui l'ont fatiguée. Tandis que sa tension retombe lentement, son corps semble s'engourdir. Elle ferme les yeux et instantannément entame ses premières heures de sommeil depuis longtemps.

Le barrage n'est plus qu'à quelques minutes. Henry entame sa quatrième cigarette en dépit de sa gorge sèche comme un bout de carton. Il évacue un crachat brunâtre par la fenêtre au mépris de la loi sur le savoir-vivre dans les zones urbaines. Malgré le fait que Plisken soit enfermée bien gentiment dans son coffre, il ne peut s'empêcher de tourner sa tête vers l'arrière. Comme si cette fille pouvait passer à travers les murs à volonté. On dira ce qu'on voudra d'elle, la gamine avait assuré. Une vraie pro. D'où sa valeur. Colemane comptait encore sur le semblant de réputation dont il pouvait se parer pour passer le barrage. Sur ce coup-là il était seul et prenait autant de risques que Plisken. Si elle était découverte, il plongerait avec. Dans un sens elle était comme lui : un poisson qui tentait de nager dans un étang pratiquement sec. Il fit avancer la voiture sur une route quadrillée de gendarmes. Il n'avait cessé de croiser des gyrophares depuis qu'il avait quitté le tunnel. Les plaques d'égoûts avaient été ouvertes, des hélico sillonaient le ciel comme des vautours guettant leur proie. Son téléphone se mit alors à sonner à toute berzingue. Il détestait qu'on lui téléphone en voiture. Pour cette fois, il allait faire exception. Il fit stopper la voiture sur un trottoir et décrocha.

« Colemane ! Fit-il. J'écoute !

-Henry, c'est moi ! »

L'avion survolait la ville. Le grand oiseau de fer spécialement moulé pour les beaux yeux du Premier Ministre et de ses caïds du gouvernement surplombait la ville de sa majestueuse silhouette. Arthur Duclar gardait les yeux fixés sur la ville et ses lumières, notamment celles qui ne cessaient d'aller et venir dans chaque artère de rue. De là on aurait presque dit une reproduction grand format d'un système immunitaire humain avec chaque organe irrigué par un flot de sang discontinu. Sauf qu'ici, l'alerte rouge semblait avoir été donnée à en juger par le nombre de lumières clignotantes qui sillonaient les ville.

« Henry, fit Arthur les mains aggripées sur son combiné. On vient de recevoir un appel de la préfecture ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-On t'a pas expliqué ? Répondit Colemane d'un ton neutre. Plisken s'est tirée, envolée ! Un petit oiseau!

-Henry merde ! C'est pas le moment ! Les autorités de l'aéroport refusent de faire atterrir l'avion par mesure de sécurité, j'ai appris que c'était le foutoir sur le plateau de télévision, la ville est fouillée de fond en comble par tous les flics de France ! Le ministre gueule et moi j'ai l'air d'un con!

-Sans blague ! Qu'est ce que t'attends pour aller lui chanter une berceuse pour le réconforter !

-Henry putain ! Lance Arthur en essayant de contenir le plus possible sa voix. C'est la merde ! La ville est tellement bourrée de flics et de militaires qu'on pourrait en trouver un sous chaque feuille d'arbre et tu trouves le moyen de me la faire fuir ? Mais bon dieu tu foutais quoi ?

-Moi rien ! C'est vous les gars qui avez accepté de la faire participer à cette émission à la con ! Répond Colemane avec un ton qui ne peut dissimuler un certain triomphalisme. Je vous avais dit que Plisken n'était le genre de lion à foutre en cage ! Mais non chez les politicards on a la science infuse ! Et ben maintenant regardez le résultat !

-C'est ca vas-y traine moi dans la merde !

-Absolument, Arthur ! Une merde que t'a créé et dont tu vas te tirer seul ! Vous avez refusé d'écouter mes conseils, vous m'avez bousillé des mois et des mois de traque pour faire passer Plisken devant un tas de merdeux jet-setters, vous assumez vos conneries ! Alors maintenant va chasser la rouquine, moi je rentre chez moi !

-Attend ! Attend Henry ! S'il te plaît ! Ecoute…

En s'agitant sur son portable, Arthur détourna un œil vers le ministre et ses conseillers pendus au téléphone. Ils fulimnaient, rouges comme des homards.

-Henry écoute ! Reprit Arthur. Je sais bien que tu ne laisserais jamais Plisken foutre le camp ! Moi non plus je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille dans cette émission avec tous ces tocards ! Mais les médias ont fait pression et comme le patron de la chaîne entretient des relations proches avec certains membres du gouvernement j'ai du fermer ma gueule! Je suis conscient vieux que ce qui s'est passé t'a foutu ton boulot en l'air mais le gouvernement m'a demandé de te faire une proposition que tu refuseras pas !

-Tiens donc…

-T'es le mec qui a orchestré la capture de Plisken, Henry ! Aux yeux des « huiles essentielles » à l'Etat, c'est toi le Jesus Christ de la Police ! Quand ils ont appris que Plisken avait foutu le camp ca leur a mis les boules !

-Ben voyons, ils s'étaient donné l'illusion d'avoir fait leur boulot ! Ils ont surtout écumé les soirées mondaines et les réunions de parti bien arrosées. Dans un camp comme dans l'autre d'ailleurs !

-Ben justement, fit Arthur en se rejettant dans son fauteuil, si la capture de Plisken devait apporter de la crédibilité au gouvernement, sa fuite risque de la foutre en l'air complètement ! Les autres partis vont nous sauter à la gueule ! Y'a même des engueulades au sein même de la maison mère !

-Je suis pas de ce coin là moi, répond Colemane. Ce que la Gauche, le Centre, la Droite ou le Parti de la planète Mars pensent je m'en fous totalement ! Viens en au fait Arthur si tu veux bien, j'ai à faire et je suis pressé!

-Reprend Plisken Henry, lance Arthur. Livre-nous la et on te filera de quoi couler des jours heureux : barraque, pognon à foison, distinctions civiles, poules, t'auras même droit à la béatification papale si tu veux.

-On n'avait pas fait le même genre de proposition à Catherine Plisken ? Je crois qu'on l'a annulée d'ailleurs !

-En effet! Les grands pontes veulent la voir en tôle et sur l'échaffaud si possible! Ils ont perdu tout espoir de l'utiliser à leur avantage. Et quand on peut pas se servir d'un atout faut l'éliminer pour que d'autres ne puissent pas s'en servir aussi. Mais ca pète : on prétend dans certains hémicycles que virer Plisken du jeu c'est filer le bail parisien aux anarchistes pour un bon bout de temps! Je sais pas ce qu'ils en pensent mais la priorité actuelle c'est de reprendre Plisken et de la foutre en zone sécurisée ! Plus d'interview, plus de shows, plus rien ! Récupère la Henry et je te garantis que t'auras pas trimé toutes ces années pour des patates !

-Je n'ai eu qu'une modeste compensation pour mes efforts avec la première capture de Plisken ainsi qu'un chèque très généreux de 200 euros ! On m'avait tenu le même discours que toi juste avant ! Si on dois me promettre la lune pour ne me refiler qu'une balle de tennis garde ton forfait téléphonique pour des trucs plus utile Arthur !

-Oui bon d'accord ils ont pas assuré sur ce coup là ! Mais là je te jure ils vont mettre la main à la poche !

-Hé ben tu leur dira qu'ils ont interêt à creuser profond ! Je vais réfléchir à l'offre ! Si j'accepte, je te recontacte ! Fais leur savoir que je n'ai pas du tout apprécié la « récompense de mes efforts acharnés » après la première capture et que la deuxième aura interêt à être conforme à ce que l'on en dit ! Je veux également une première avance. 1 million et c'est non négociable! Sinon ils se trouveront un autre pêcheur !

-Henry j'ai besoin d'une réponse maintenant !

-Pas maintenant Arthur ! J'ai pas avalé ce qu'ils m'ont fait alors je vais vous faire mijoter un peu toi et cette bande de pourris! N'essaye pas de me recontacter, je ne répondrai pas!

-Henry !!

-Salut Arthur ! »

Avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de répondre, Arthur entendis le cliquetit significatif. Ne lui restait plus qu'à annoncer au ministre que Henry Colemane tenait ce dernier par les couilles.


	8. Libération

LIBERATION :

**LIBERATION :**

Colemane avait prévu que la sortie de Paris serait surveillée par les flics. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il vit la camionette couleur outremer, il sut que tout allait se jouer à cet instant. Le gyrophare criard, la marque qui indiquait que les flics étaient de très mauvaise humeur, tournoyait inlassablement. Les hommes avaient entreposé plusieurs spots qui balayaient les alentours d'une lumière vive. Lorsque Colemane s'approcha d'un peu trop près, l'un des flics s'avanca vers la voiture la main levée. Puis il s'avanca au niveau de la vitre et se pencha vers lui.

« Monsieur puis-je vous demander où vous…

Le flic ne termina pas sa phrase quand ses yeux purent analyser avec exactitude le visage buriné qui se trouvait face à lui. Instantannément, le flic se redressa et se découvrit. Brave petit soldat, se dit Henry.

-Pardonnez moi lieutenant, fit-il d'une voix stressée. Je vous avait reconnu sur le coup.

-Pas grave mon gars ! Fit Colemane avec une voix parfaitement normale. J'ai réquisitionné cette voiture, je ferai avertir le priorio. Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Pas grand chose mon lieutenant ! Il semblerait que Catherine Plisken soit toujours en ville ! C'est la cohue là-bas !

-Je vous le ferais pas dire, fit Colemane. J'en viens moi-même ! J'étais là quand Plisken s'est fait la malle !

-Ca a du être dur pour vous lieutenant ! Fit le flic.

-Bof… On est dirigés par des cons qui s'immaginent pouvoir jouer avec le feu sans se brûler ! C'est bien connu ! En attendant j'ai perdu des mois et des mois de travail grâce à eux et là j'ai vraiment envie d'aller m'oxygener !

-Bien sûr lieutenant, fit le flic. Je vais juste vous demander vos papiers s'il vous plaît !

Colemane obéit sans protester. Le flic examina le tout un instant avant de lui restituer.

-Tout est en ordre ! Remarquez j'en doutais pas ! Par contre j'ai cru comprendre que la préfecture a gueulé pas mal ?

-Pensez donc, la ville est en état de siège ! Fit Colemane. Pas étonnant que ca fasse gueuler les huiles !

-Non je parlais de vous, lieutenant ! Fit le flic. On prétend que vous avez affiché un comportement inexcusable ! Enfin d'après le ministre !

-Sans blague ? Et il me reproche ?

-Refus d'optemperer ! Vous avez eu une conversation téléphonique avec le directeur de la DST et ca a été plutôt froid pas vrai ? Fit le flic. J'ai ordre de ne pas vous laisser sortir de la ville avant que vous vous soyiez expliqué avec le Préfet !

-Tout le monde sait très bien ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'y a pas lieu de s'expliquer ! Point barre !

-J'ai recu des ordres stricts lieutenant, fit le flic gêné. Croyez-moi je le fait pas de gaieté de cœur !

Colemane reporta ses yeux vers l'assemblée de flics qui jetaient des regards indiscrets dans leur direction.

-Vous allez m'embarquer ? Demanda Colemane.

-On va juste vous escorter à la préfecture ! Expliqua le flic. Rien de plus ! Pas de menottes, pas de fourgon si vous vous tenez tranquille mais je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire de vous le dire !

-J'allais justement prendre un peu l'air hors de la ville histoire de m'oxygener un peu le cerveau!

-Vous pouvez le faire ici, lieutenant !

-Nan pas avec une armée de flic qui me dévisage, pas avec toutes ces lumières dans la gueule ou ces hurlements dans les oreilles ! J'ai besoin de silence, de calme. Je connais un petit coin pépère à quatre kilomètres d'ici où je vais souvent me détendre quand j'en ai plein le crâne. Accordez moi deux heures et je reviens !

-Je ne peux pas lieutenant ! J'ai recu des ordres, je vous l'ai dit !

-Vos ordres sont de m'escorter jusqu'à la préfecture ! Mais rien n'indique que je dois y aller dans l'immédiat ! Arthur Duclar et le président sont encore dans l'avion et jusqu'à nouvel ordre ils ne peuvent toujours pas atterrir exact ? Quant au préfet, il n'a pas fixé d'heure de rendez-vous précise, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui mais…

-Dans ce cas que je vienne maintenant ou dans deux heures ne changera rien.

-Excusez moi de vous le dire comme ca mais… qui me dit que vous n'allez pas essayer de vous faire la malle ? Fit le flic de plus en plus gêné.

-Pourquoi je fuierai ? Fit Colemane avec un sourire. Si quelqu'un risque sa peau ici c'est pas moi ! Je vous demande deux heures ! Deux heures pour fumer une clope, deux heures de pause et de tranquilité ! Après vous pourrez faire de moi ce que vous voudrez mais là je sens que si je prend pas ma pause, je vais peter un plomb ! Mettez vous à ma place : des mois de boulot, des heures entières pulvérisées parce qu'une horde de connards a voulu taquiner la bête. Ca vous foutrait pas les glandes ? Moi je sais que ca me les a foutu sévère. Et moi je me fous pour le moment de ce que veux le Préfet, je veux aller prendre l'air. Après j'aurais les idées plus claires et je viendrai au rendez-vous !

Le flic soupira, hésitant.

-Qui est le supérieur hiérarchique dans votre groupe ? Demanda Colemane.

-C'est Phil ! Vous voulez que je l'appelle ?

-Faites donc ! »

Le dénommé Phil, un grand gaillard bien rasé, bien taillé conformément à l'ethique militaire se présenta à Colemane et, bien discipliné, salua ce dernier avec un garde à vous parfaitement chorégraphié.

« Brigadier Philippe Darmont, fit-il d'une voix tonnante qui tentait de se donner un semblant d'autorité. Vous avez demandé à me voir lieutenant ?

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez recu des ordre à mon sujet ! Fit Colemane. J'aurais voulu avant de repartir vers la préfecture prendre une petite pause ! Deux heures et je suis à vous !

-Mon lieutenant…c'est assez difficile pour moi d'acceder à votre requête ! Fit Darmont avec une voix un peu plus stressée. J'ai recu des ordres stricts à ce sujet ! Je devrais même en ce moment vous faire sortir de votre voiture et récupérer les clés et vos papiers !

-Bon alors je vous propose un marché, fit Colemane. Je vous laisse mes papiers, tous mes papiers ainsi que mon insigne en gage de bonne volonté. Je laisse également activé le signal GPS de ma voiture afin que vous puissiez me repérer. En échange vous me laissez faire cette pause et je ne veux aucun flic pour me surveiller ! On fait comme ca ?

Le brigadier observa son camarade avec des yeux interrogateurs. Puis il laissa échapper un grand sourire.

-Bon écoutez…fit-il enfin. Je vous propose ceci en retour. J'accepte votre proposition mais j'ajoute une condition : lorsqu'une heure se sera écoulée je veux que vous nous contactiez par fréquence radio. C'est à combien de bornes votre endroit ?

-Environ 4 kilomètres!

-Parfait ca devrait capter sans problèmes ! Donc je veux vous entendre dans une heure très exactement ! Si jamais je ne recoit aucune nouvelle passé dix secondes, je vous garantis qu'on se déplace et que la pause sera terminée! Nous sommes bien d'accord lieutenant ?

-Plus que d'accord ! Bien évidemment je ne dirai rien à ce sujet quand j'irai voir le préfet !

-Merci bien lieutenant ! Bon maintenant dépêchez-vous pendant qu'on ne vous voit pas ! On risque notre place !

-Et moi donc mon grand ! »

Colemane écrasa la pédale de frein et garda les yeux rivés sur le rectroviseur, observant le reflet des flics qui le regardaient avec des yeux inquiets et tendus. Deux heures c'était plus que suffisant pour briefer Catherine. En espérant qu'elle ne lui pose pas de problème, il pouvait songer à se griller quelques clopes loin de toute la ville. La pause n'était pas une excuse pour virer Plisken de la ville. Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. Il songeait déjà à un lit douillet recouvert de draps frais parfumés à la lessive quand la rumeur cacophonique de la ville mourrut dans le lointain…

Catherine Plisken sentit la voiture s'arrêter dans sa demi-somnolence. Le sommeil l'avait gagnée et elle n'avait dormi que bien trop peu à son goût. En fait elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir rêvé. De simples séquences de sommeil brèves entrecoupées par des réveils provoqués par des rebonds ou des bruits extérieurs assourdissants. L'oreille plaquée sur la moquette qui recouvrait l'intérieur du coffre lui renvoyait le ronron du moteur et d'autres bruitages étranges et indéfinissables en échos brouillés et etouffés. Engourdie par le froid et sa position, elle fut presque frustrée d'entendre Colemane descendre de la voiture et se diriger vers le coffre. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, son faciès buriné apparut dans la lueur d'une torche qu'il brandissait.

« Terminus Plisken ! Fit-il. Sortez de la voiture !

Catherine se dégagea des draps qui la recouvraient et s'avanca vers l'extérieur, un vent frais balayant son visage de porcelaine. Elle s'étira longuement.

-Je n'ai que deux heures devant moi Plisken mais je veux pas les passer à tailler une bavette avec vous, fit Colemane avec un ton sérieux, bien loin de sa façon de parler désinvolte. J'irai donc droit au but ! Le Président et la DST m'ont baisés sur toute la ligne ! Et ils l'ont fait une fois de trop ! J'ai été patient jusqu'à présent, j'estime l'avoir été assez maintenant !

Plisken massa longuement ses jointures en scrutant les environs à la recherche d'un éventuel reflet sur un casque ou d'un rayon optique de fusil sniper. Il n'y avait que le vent et la nuit.

-Incroyable…Soupira-t-elle. Le coup du siècle et vous le laissez vous échapper !

Elle se tourne vers lui et ses yeux perçants semblent luire d'une lueur blanche vive dans la nuit.

-Vous pensez bien que maintenant il n'est plus question de changer d'avis, fit-elle. Faites volte-face et je vous renvoie à votre poste de police dans une enveloppe timbrée.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous ramener Plisken, fit Colemane en allumant sa pipe. Vous écoutez un peu quand on vous parle ?

Elle fronce les sourcils. Colemane est le seul type qui n'a jamais tremblé devant elle. Il joue la comédie (et c'est un putain de bon acteur) ou il est sûr de son coup. Elle ne répond pas à sa remarque.

-Vous êtes libre Plisken ! Fit-il. Libre comme un oiseau ! Vous pouvez partir !

Le visage de Plisken s'assombrit en entendant les paroles de Colemane. Elle avait du mal à saisir ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle eut furtivement (et bizarrement) l'image d'un gros gateau bien cremeux qu'on lui tendait en l'invitant à y plonger les dents.

-C'est quoi…

-L'entourloupe hein ? La coupa Colemane en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe. Y'en a pas. Mais je peux vous expliquer le pourquoi de la chose. On m'a promis la lune (j'adore cette expression quand j'évoque mes honoraires) et j'ai rempli mon contrat : vous choper. Et quand je suis passé à la caisse on m'a dit que les promesses qu'on m'avait faites avaient été « exagerées » et qu'après tout si moi je devais avoir cette récompense alors toute mon équipe aussi devrait l'avoir et donc ca reviendrait trop cher. Après tout j'ai fait que faire mon boulot, a-t-on cru bon d'ajouter donc on se demande encore ce qui a poussé à me faire ce genre de propisition. On m'a filé 200 euros et une citation pour la Médaille de la Police Française.

-En gros on vous a promis le gros truc et vous vous êtes fait baiser sur toute la ligne hein ? Fit Plisken. Et vous aviez vraiment cru tout ce qu'ils vous ont balancé ? Vous venez de vous prendre la même veste que j'ai ramassé y'a des années mon grand. Bravo.

Il fit mine de s'incliner pour remercier ironiquement ses applaudissements sarcastiques.

-Tout comme vous vous avez cru pouvoir m'échapper à deux reprises, fit-il.

Un point partout se dit-elle.

-Je me fous pas mal de la personne que je dois choper, fit Colemane. Ce que je demande c'est d'être payé correctement. Si l'employeur n'est pas capable de tenir parole alors j'ai aucune raison de bosser pour lui. Donc officiellement je ne travaille plus pour le gouvernement et vous n'êtes plus ma prisonnière.

-On dirait un mercenaire quand je vous entend !

-Disons un type qui a ses principes, répondit Colemane. Et ses propres lois.

-Un justicier solitaire… C'est quand que vous me jouez un air d'harmonica ?

-C'est une marche funèbre que je vous jouerai Plisken si vous ne foutez pas le camp d'ici ! Fit-il avec un ton plus sévère. Continuez à pied sur la route et faites trois kilomètres. Vous trouverez une camionnette. Un truck américain qui servait à transporter de l'alcool auparavant. Utilisez le et foutez le camp d'ici. Dernier conseil : quittez même la Terre. Et si vous deviez passer par cette extrémité, je vous suggère très sérieusement de recourir à la chirurgie cybernétique.

-J'ai pas besoin de chirurgie moi je suis très bien comme ça.

-Je parlais d'une interface neuronale! Les systèmes de sécurité informatiques sont au top. Vous avez beau être débrouillarde ca n'a pas toujours suffit à vous aider. Va vous falloir quelques outils supplémentaires. Ca passe par une interface neuronale. Foncez droit au Sud sur environ 100 kilomètres par l'autoroute. Vous trouverez un avant-poste. Demandez Mattblack et dites que c'est moi qui vous envoie.

-Vous trempez avec les pirates informatique mon vieux ? Fit-elle partagée entre amusement ironique et étonnement.

-Matt est une vieille connaissance, expliqua Colemane. Il vous racontera ca mieux que vous. Donnez lui mon nom et il vous protègera.

-Je persiste à croire que vous avez quelque chose derrière le crâne mon vieux !

-Je me fous de votre avis tout comme je me fous de vous Plisken. Vous n'étiez qu'une cible pour moi, un gagne-pain. Et maintenant que je n'ai plus de raisons de vous pister, vous n'êtes plus qu'une victime en ce moment et quand vous serez partie vous ne serez plus qu'un souvenir. Prenez ce camion et dégagez de ma vue !

Elle garde le silence un instant.

-Deux solutions : sois t'essaye de me baiser, soit t'as du liquide vaisselle dans le citron pauvre petit perdreau de merde. Dans les deux cas sois sûr d'une chose : je me ferai pas choper une seconde fois. J'espère que t'es bien conscient qu'une fois que je serai au large…

-…vous serez insaisissable oui. Mais ce tant que j'aurais pas décidé de revenir vous faire la peau. Vous accusez les autres de se vanter mais vous avez aussi la parole facile, pas vrai ?

-On est pareils semble-t-il. Sûrs de tout.

-Sauf que j'ai gagné la dernière fois.

-Mais à quel prix au final ? »

Deux partout se dit Colemane.

« Bon on va continuer à s'envoyer des piques ou on peut se séparer maintenant ? Fit-il avec un soupir.

-Très bien j'y vais, fit-elle. Je suppose que je dois dire merci ?

-Remercie-moi en foutant le camp. Ca va faire une heure qu'on parle et si je me pointe pas en vitesse, la cavalerie va débarquer et si elle nous chope c'est ensemble qu'on paradera sur le plateau de Thrill'heure. Tirez-vous maintenant j'en ai plein le cul de cet entretient !

-Et moi donc ! »  
Elle tourne les talons et se précipite sur la route. Droit devant. Ses pas résonnent, sa silhouette se fond dans l'obscurité. Bientôt plus aucun son, plus aucune vision n'atteste de sa présence. Le fauve s'en est retourné dans sa jungle se dit Coleman. Il eut comme un pincement au ventre. Il avait désobei aux ordres. Pire, il venait de foutre en l'air toute une opération qui avait coûté la peau du cul. Ca ne dura qu'un bref instant.

Henry Colemane reprit le chemin de la voiture. Il entra à l'intérieur et regarda la petite horloge digitale. Il lui restait encore largement de quoi regagner la ville. Ce qu'il fit en faisant démarrer la voiture en trombe.


	9. Préfecture

PREFECTURE :

**PREFECTURE :**

Lorsqu'il regagna le barrage de police il semblait que le petit gars qui lui avait fait une fleur semblait plus rassuré. En passant devant lui, il fit baisser la fenêtre de sa voiture.

« Monsieur Colemane ? Fit le flic. Vous avez fini avec ce que vous deviez faire ?

-Tout à fait mon grand ! Fit Henry avec un sourire. Alors, des nouvelles de Plisken ?

-Pas encore ! Fit le flic avec un petit air penaud.

Un bleu se dit Colemane. A peine sorti de son frigo académique, la tête encore pétrie des innombrables lignes qu'il a potassé dans des bouquins épais comme des poutres. Encore en phase de maturation.

-Bon alors tachez de garder l'œil ouvert ! Fit Colemane. Elle peut débarquer de partout !

-Bien lieutenant! Fit le flic. J'ai recu un appel de la préfecture, vous êtes contacté séance tenante pour un entretient avec le ministre de l'intérieur.

-Vous leur avez dit que…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas lieutenant ! Officiellement je ne vous ai prévenu que maintenant !

-Merci mon gars ! »

Il y avait encore des flics suffisamment intelligents pour se détacher du peloton supérieur de la hiérarchie. Colemane appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Autrefois il se serait mis sur son 31 pour payer une visite aux pontifes de la police. Pour cette fois, il ferait une exception.

La voiture se gara dans l'enceinte du palais de la préfecture de Police, encerclée par les camions de flics. L'atmosphère était confuse, sentait le bon vieux gaz. Les vieux os de Colemane frisonnèrent lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture et goûta au vent glacé du soir. En haut des marches les ombres d'un duo de cerbères en costards noirs semblant l'attendre dressés comme des I se détachaient dans la lumière. Il soupira avec un sourire. Tout était parfaitement chorégraphié dans leur attitudes. Les flics le menton levés et le pas de course, les silhouettes intimidantes des gorilles, mains dans le dos se drappant de mystère. Sa vie n'était qu'une gigantesque pièce de théatre. Il grimpa les marche et comme prévu les deux gardes l'accostèrent.

« Lieutenant Henry Colemane, veuillez nous suivre ! Firent-ils simplement.

Sans un mot, sans un regard il leur emboîta le pas dans le long couloir en damier stylé martelé par les chaussures de dizaines de policiers et fonctionnaires hauts placés ou non qui se bousculaient. Quelques regards furtifs le toisèrent brièvement. En passant devant les bureaux ouverts, il voyait le petit monde de la préfecture s'activer fébrilement. La symphonie du jour était celle des téléphones et sa chorale celle des voix qui s'entremêlaient les unes les autres, langue incompréhensible mais chargée de tension. Il grimpa l'escalier de marbre et manqua d'entrer en collision brutale avec un jeunot en costume trois pièces les bras chargés de classeur, dévalant les marches à toutes berzingues. Les deux cerbères lui fusillèrent le dos de leur regard de pitbull puis ils reprirent la grimpette vers le haut sommet du pouvoir policier. Un tapis rouge qui accusait le coup recouvrait le carrelage. Langue écarlate unie martellée par les semelles de fonctionnaires sous exta, il menait vers une double porte en bois sculpté. C'est toujours la plus grosse porte qui garde le plus gros poisson. Elle était légèrement entrouverte et en entrant, Colemane reconnut le préfet de police en pleine discussion avec quelques uns de ses sbires. Rouge comme une écrevisse, on l'aurait cru sorti d'un bain turc. Un de ces gros types qui use de son titre et de son pouvoir comme d'un bouclier. Un bouffon gesticulant et gueulard traitant les autres d'incapables et de minables mais bien incapable de faire lui-même ses lacets sans l'aide de trois secrétaires. Celui qui laissait les autres plonger les mains dans le camboui et ramassait honneurs et fortunes sans avoir levé le pouce. Le lache. L'incapable. Le minable. Colemane avait décerné tous ces titres à plus d'un homme de pouvoir en France. Lorsque le préfet le vit débarquer, il congédia brutalement ses hommes et leur ordonna de refermer la porte derrière eux.

« Bien, fit-il en joignant les mains. Et maintenant à nous !

Il essayait de feindre l'assurance, de montrer qui était qui dans cette pièce et quelle place était réservée à qui. Colemane lui l'avait cette assurance. Pas le préfet. Son visage était rouge et bouffé par les tics, ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux lancaient des éclairs de fureur et de panique. Il allait garder un ton calme pendant quelques secondes et après l'orage tomberait sans prévenir.

-J'ai eu votre collègue Arthur Duclare au téléphone. Refus d'optemperer vous savez ce que ca va vous coûter ?! Fit le prefet. La peau du cul mon vieux ! Votre carrière, votre avenir ! Aussi blanc et vide qu'une feuille de papier ! C'est ca que vous voulez ?

-Je voudrais surtout que l'on respecte mon boulot ! Répondit Colemane, parfaitement maître de lui-même. On m'a confié une mission, je l'ai remplie ! Et les gratifications que j'ai recues sont insultantes à mon avis !

-Insultantes ! Répète le préfet en feignant l'étonnement. Et vous esperiez quoi au juste ?

-Plus que 200 Euros en tout cas ! Vous savez Monsieur le Préfet, quand j'ai vu cette somme je me suis représenté la scène ! Vous assis dans votre fauteuil vous félicitant d'avoir capturé Plisken ! Un de vos hommes alors vous glisse mon nom entre deux gorgées de champagne ! Vous répondez « ah putain je l'avais oublié ce con » ! Vous sortez votre carnet avec un soupir agacé, l'ouvrez d'un geste désinvolte ! Vous dites «bon on va lui mettre combien ? Allez 200 euros ca lui suffira bien pour cette fois! ». Signature, vous tendez le chèque sans le regarder et vous vous dites « voilà qui est fait ! ». Le chèque ayant quitté vos mains, vous ne vous souvenez même pas de l'avoir fait. En fait vous ne vous souvenez même pas de moi. Je n'ai jamais existé dans cette opération. J'ai bien résumé la chose monsieur le préfet ?

Le préfet scrute les yeux de Colemane. Toujours aussi paniqué mais aussi prêt à exploser. Colemane s'en fout. Il sait qu'on a besoin de lui. N'est il pas Henry Colemane, le vainqueur de Catherine Plisken, l'as miracle qui sort de la manche sans prévenir et fait basculer la table de l'autre côté ? Le prefet s'approche. La lumière se reflète sur sa peau en sueur. Son visage est grossier, fleuri d'une chevelure grise dévorée par un début de calvitie. Un gras double avec des yeux faux et méprisants planqués derrière une paire de culs de bouteilles aux montures noires immondes.

-Dites moi monsieur Colemane en quoi consiste votre boulot au juste ? Demande le préfet d'une voix qu'il réussit à rendre calme.

-Je connais mon boulot ! Et vous, vous connaissez le vôtre ? Demande Colemane.

-Bien sûr, répond le Préfet. Et je sais aussi quelles sont nos places à chacun monsieur Colemane ! Je vous ai ordonné de capturer Plisken, vous avez fait votre travail ! Et maintenant vous venez me demander des gratifications comme un vulgaire chasseur de prime réclamant paiement pour son gibier ? Vous supposez peut-être que la Légion d'Honneur pousse dans les arbres ?

-Je suppose que tout travail mérite salaire, monsieur le préfet ! Répond Colemane en soutenant le regard de ce dernier. Surtout quand il s'agit d'un salaire qu'on m'a promis à l'avance. Mais celui qui a enfreint les lois ce n'est pas moi ! Non seulement le salaire que j'ai eu est insultant ! Mais en plus vous m'avez ruiné tout mon travail en envoyant Plisken dans cette émission de merde !

-Le parti m'a demandé expressément de faire participer Plisken à cette émission ! Répondit le préfet du tac-au-tac. On pensait qu'en la montrant à la télé ca donnerait un avertissement aux gangs qui écument le pays! On sait tous, et nous deux en premier, que tous les gangs du pays ont une peur bleue de Catherine Plisken ! Elle devrait leur foutre la trique, mais rien qu'à songer à elle ils en chient dans leur froc ! Et maintenant qu'elle s'est enfuie et a bien foutu son bordel nous allons passer pour des demeurés ! Nous sommes en position de faiblesse !

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que cette histoire me foute ! Répondit Colemane en haussant des épaules. Je vous livre le lion dans une cage et vous êtes assez cons pour la laisser ouverte une fois le dos tourné ! En l'espace de quelques minutes vous avez fait s'écrouler des mois et des mois de boulot ! MON boulot !

-Notre boul…

-Mon boulot !!! Fit Colemane qui employa un ton plus ferme et plus brutal. Qu'avez vous fait sinon écumer les réunions du parti à vous remplir la panse tout en flattant le gotha, à faire du sport, à remplir des papiers sans interêts pendant que moi et mes hommes on se gelait les couilles la nuit, on se fritait aux gangs et qu'on se levait le matin en espérant être encore vivants le soir pour embrasser femmes et gosses?!!! Ne venez pas vous approprier ce qui ne vous appartient pas mon gars ! Je parie que vous ne seriez pas capable de manipuler le moindre flingue !

-Ca suffit Colemane !!! Cria le préfet qui perdit enfin la maîtrise de lui-même. Je ne vous permet pas de me dicter ma conduite, ni même de m'expliquer mon boulot !

-_Votre _boulot ?! Fit Colemane. Parce que c'est vous qui avez coordonné toute l'opération ?! Vous n'avez fait que donner l'ordre ! Le reste c'est moi et mes hommes qui l'avons réalisé ! Vous n'avez rien à me permettre ! Je dis ce que j'ai à dire ! Empêchez moi d'en dire plus, je n'en penserai pas moins ! Alors allez-y ! Licenciez moi ! Virez moi de mon appartement ! Enlevez même ma citoyenneté Française si vous le désirez mais moi j'en ai fini avec les ordures comme vous ! Maintenant que vous allez être seul, va bien falloir mettre les mains dans la merde comme les autres ! Comme tous ces pauvres types que l'on ne citera pas mais sans lesquels vous et votre réputation ne sont rien. Vous pensez avoir le cul posé sur un trône de fer mais c'est moi et mes hommes qui vous portons. Et le jour où on décide qu'on en a plein le dos de vous supporter, vous n'immaginez pas à quel point la chute peut être dure.

Le prefet se balance sur ses pieds comme un pendule furieux, oscillant entre fureur et dégoût, envie de tabasser Colemane et de ruiner la pièce. Il passe ses mains aux doigts bouffis sur son visage et Colemane l'entend respirer bruyamment.

« Bon…Dit-il enfin.

Le préfet inspire, lève les mains comme pour demander le calme, réfléchit un instant et regarde Colemane. Il semble avoir retrouvé son calme, perdu pendant un instant éphémère et inutile.

-Bon écoutez, fit-il. Ecoutez je…

Il croise les mains. Il cherche ses mots. Colemane se sent homme dans cette pièce d'hommes qui n'en sont pas.

-Je vous écoute monsieur le préfet, fit Colemane calmement. Allez-y !

-Je veux bien admettre… Fit le préfet d'une voix tendue. Bon d'accord je l'avoue j'aurais du respecter nos engagements monsieur Colemane ! J'ai été… injuste envers vous !

Le préfet croise les bras dans le dos et toise Colemane d'un regard qui demander des excuses.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire monsieur le préfet, répond Colemane. Sauf votre respect.

-Oui…Répond le préfet en acquièsçant nerveusement. Bon alors écoutez…Je vous propose un marché et cette fois-ci soyez assuré que je veillerai à ce que mes engagements soient tenus !

-Très bien… Répond Colemane indifférent. Poursuivez !

-Vous vous souvenez de l'offre que votre ami Arthur Duclare vous a faite ? Demande le préfet. Après votre refus les autorités ont décidé de l'annuler ! Je suis disposé à la remettre à l'ordre du jour. J'en ai parlé avec le Président et il est d'accord à condition que je prenne certaines responsabilités mais bon ca ca me regarde ! Vous recevrez vous et vous seuls les honneurs de la mission, vous aurez le droit à la propriété de votre choix, vous serez exempté d'impôts et de toute forme de taxe à vie, vos propres factures seront payées par l'Etat, vous recevrez un chèque pour la capture et des rentrées régulières d'argent par mois, vous pourrez prendre votre retraite, vous aurez l'immunité totale dans ce pays, vous pourrez voyager où vous le voulez aussi bien dans que hors du pays et ce dans le plus grand luxe. Je vous offre le paradis Colemane si vous mettez fin à l'Enfer.

-Donc si je me résume vous envoyez un bouffon faire votre propre boulot, une fois qu'il a rempli son rôle vous le trahissez sans état d'âmes, présentez les résultats comme votre et, catastrophe oblige qui vous ramène au point de départ, vous vous tournez à nouveau vers le bouffon en espérant qu'il soit suffisamment con pour vous suivre ? Et ce en augmentant la facture ? Vous voyez monsieur le préfet ce à quoi mène la trahison : on finit toujours par payer plus !

-Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre Colemane, fit le préfet. C'est à vous ! Je vous fait une offre !

-J'en ai déjà eu une la première fois et je sais ce qu'on m'a offert ! Du sable emballé dans un beau coffre ! Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous allez tenir parole ?

-Parce que nous sommes prêt à vous avancer le tout dès maintenant, répond le préfet.

Colemane fixe ce dernier du regard. Cette fois-ci, le gros con ne plaisante pas. Il est sérieux.

-Et mon chèque ? Demande Colemane. J'ai exigé un million d'euros !

-Vous en aurez cinq, répond le préfet. Disponibles immédiatement. Et l'état vous versera mensuellement 2 millions sur un compte privé. 24 millions d'euros par an plus les 5 millions pour la capture de Plisken ! Vous ne pourrez pas venir vous plaindre cette fois-ci monsieur Colemane !

-Si jamais vous tenez parole, au risque de me plaindre ! Répond Colemane. Ca me paraît mirobolant comme somme.

Le préfet fouille dans sa veste et lui tend une carte magnétique.

-Voici votre carte, dit-il. Votre compte est déjà prêt et les 5 millions vous attendent ! Faites en ce que vous voulez !

-Et le reste ? Fit Colemane.

-Mettez pas la charrue avant les bœufs Henry ! Fit le préfet. Si vous croyez que ca me fait rire d'avoir perdu Plisken vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Cette émission merdeuse je m'en fout ! TF1 n'est qu'un cloaque habité par des pourris et des lèche-cul qui suivent le sens du vent et ne cherchent qu'une chose : l'audimat, la renommée, les rentrées d'argent régulière. Il y a longtemps que cette chaine n'est plus qu'un tas de fumier.

-La faute à qui ? C'est très pratique d'avoir des médias de ce genre pour se faire une promotion. Désinformation, détournement de la pensée critique par bombardement d'émission intellectuellement proche du zéro absolu, programmes très « gaulois », apologie de vieilles traditions et du chauvinisme…Remarquez je parle de TF1, y'en a bien d'autres qui suivent la même ligne.

-Ce n'est pas le procès de TF1 qu'on doit faire Colemane, fit le préfet. Ni d'aucune autre chaîne de télé d' à autre chose ! Vous acceptez oui ou non ?

-Je sais pas, je dois réfléchir !

-Pas de réflexion Colemane, fit le préfet qui vira à l'écarlate. C'est maintenant que je veux la réponse.

Colemane soupira en repensant à Catherine qu'il avait aidé auparavant, se demandant un moment comment le préfet réagirait en l'apprenant. Il sentit la phrase peser sur sa langue. Il préféra répondre à la question du gros con avant de dire une connerie.

-Bon est ce que la base de donnée de Catherine Plisken a été remise en ligne ?

-Oui, fit le préfet. Mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Vous connaissez Plisken comme votre poche.

-J'aime bien relire mes leçons quand je passe au rattrapage, répondit Colemane.

-Bon comme vous voulez mais grouillez vous !

-Ah au fait, la voiture avec laquelle je suis arrivée ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à un certain Diddier Carelli de Thrill' Heure. Veillez à ce qu'il la récupère ! Et ajoutez-y mes excuses».

Il ne laissa même pas le temps au préfet de demander pourquoi il avait pris cette voiture et pas la sienne.


	10. Satoshi

**SATOSHI:**

Elle marcha sur trois kilomètres d'un pas pressé, ignorant combien de temps lui restait avant que Colemane ne se décide à comprendre qu'il venait de se tirer tout un chargeur dans le pied. Puis elle avait entendu démarrer sa voiture au loin mais n'avait pas décollé comme un oiseau. Au contraire elle avait maintenu l'allure sans se retourner et quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Colemane s'était évanoui dans la nature. Le silence était retombé et un flot éprouvant de tension d'était évaporé de son corps. Le froid environnant se scotchait à son visage en sueur. Des relents d'herbe lui chatouillèrent les narines et elle éprouva un sentiment nostalgique de foyer retrouvé. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ces odeurs aussi insignifiantes soient-elles symbolisaient autant sa liberté. Lorsqu'elle avait été arrêtée il y a quelques temps, elles n'étaient plus là. Les retrouver fut pour elle comme une porte ouverte vers un paradis: elle était vraiment libre et le flic ne s'était pas foutu de sa gueule. Elle éprouva un élan d'étonnement corsé d'un zeste de gratitude mais chassa le tout rapidement. Colemane n'était qu'un mercenaire et sa seule motivation dans son grand geste de générosité était le non-paiement de ses services. Elle n'attendait pas de lui un élan de compassion ou de révolte. Si Colemane avait été payé selon ses exigences, sans doute croupirait-elle dans une cellule et servirait-elle de jouet sexuel aux matons. Mais elle avait compris la leçon et comptait bien désormais mettre le maximum de distance entre la ville et elle. Colemane lui avait parlé de Mattblack, un hacker de renom qui avait défrayé la chronique avec ses attaques inspirées. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de foncer chez ce type qui après tout n'était qu'un indic' de Colemane. Mais le flic avait eu raison sur un point: les normes de sécurité prises ces derniers temps nécessitaient une adaptation immédiate. Elle pigeait queue dalle au piratage informatique. Les ordinateurs n'étaient que des instruments où elle avait tapé ses mémoires de Master et fait des recherches sur le net. Inutile de lui demander d'en assembler un, elle aurait plus de chance de produire une bombe instable qu'un semblant d'activité numérique.

Elle trouva enfin le véhicule, garé sur le bord de la route. Il apparut subitement avec un _pshiiit_ qui signifiait l'arrêt d'un camouflage thermo-optique. Précaution plus que nécessaire vu qu'un véhicule tranquillement laissé au bord d'une route déserte pouvait finir en pièces détachées. Les gangs préféraient garder de la distance entre eux et la ville lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas la tête à l'espionnage mais des éclaireurs ou des petits malins en promenade auraient pu mettre la main dessus. Surtout avec des équipement capable de repérer les surfaces métalliques. Mais Colemane avait accès au top de la technologie furtive. Elle enjamba le dispositif de camouflage, un objet plat évoquant vaguement une grosse bouse de vache avec en son humble milieux une cerise clignotant d'une couleur rouge vif. Un câble qui s'était connecté à une prise située sans doute sous le camion se rétracta dans l'objet avec un bourdonnement et un claquement quand le connecteur vint heurter la surface métallique. Colemane avait du installer ça pendant qu'on tentait d'en faire un mélange de pouffiasse et de meurtrière dans les coulisses de _Thrill' Heure. _Une vengeance savamment méditée mais qui prendrait fin lorsqu'un maquereau se déciderait à mettre main à la poche. Alors le vieux Colemane oublierait ses discours prononcés entre deux bouffées de pipe et reprendrait la chasse. Elle ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et trouva les clés sur le siège. L'odeur à l'intérieur n'était pas celle d'un véhicule neuf et encore moins une de ces horreurs artificielles imitant le sapin ou le chèvrefeuille. C'était la même odeur de fraîcheur et de terre qu'au dehors. Instantanément elle eut un coup de coeur pour ce véhicule qui charriait avec lui ces fragrances qui l'avaient accompagné au cours de ses périples avant son arrestation. Elle s'installa au volant et ferma la portière. Elle regarda l'équipement : allume-cigare, prise d'alimentation pour appareils extérieurs, autoradio MP3 a prise USB et port pour carte flash, GPS, limitateur de vitesse et le must du must un pare-brise avec interface électronique pour consulter vitesse, météo, position des radars, infos sur d'éventuels problèmes ou intempéries et bien d'autres fonctions encore dont elle avait de toute façon décidé de se passer. Elle conduirait à l'ancienne, le pare-brise vide de tout signal à cristaux liquide. Elle alluma la radio et tomba sur un bref bulletin d'information :

_« …toujours la panique devant les locaux de TF1 où Catherine Plissken vient maintenant de s'évader il y a presque deux heures. Les forces de police ont été déployées et un barrage encercle actuellement la ville. Aux dernières nouvelles, il semblerait que Catherine Plissken se soit enfuie sans provoquer d'incident notable. Toutefois la diffusion d'une vidéo à caractère pornographique sur les ondes lui serait imputée. La présence de la présentatrice Erica au sein de cette vidéo laisse supposer qu'un nouveau scandale autour de l'animatrice est à prévoir dans les prochains numéros de la presse people. L'animateur de Thrill'Heure, Gérard Dieuleveut a profité de l'accalmie pour confier ses sentiments sur la soirée :_

_« Un désastre ! Epouvantable ! Atroce ! Cette fille est un monstre d'arrogance et d'agressivité ! Qu'est ce qu'on lui a fait honnêtement à part lui poser deux ou trois questions ? Qu'est ce qui justifiait qu'elle envoie chier tout le monde comme ca ?Elle a même menacé de tuer quelqu'un vous vous rendez compte ? _

_-Pensez-vous que Catherine n'a pas apprécié vos questions ? Nous avons pu constater qu'elle était réticente à répondre à certaines !_

_-Mais si c'était que ca ! Elle nous a insulté tous autant que nous sommes ! Si les questions ne lui plaisent pas qu'elle le dise simplement bon dieu ! Tout ce qu'on veut c'est la connaître plus, voir la vraie Catherine Plissken rien de plus !_

_-Des rumeurs font état d'un filtrage des appels téléphoniques. Certains spectateurs ayant téléphoné aux services de censure audiovisuelle se sont plaint d'avoir du subir un mini-casting avant d'être mis en ligne._

_-Je ne suis pas responsable de la partie technique de l'émission mais ce genre d'allégation relève de l'affabulation la plus totale. Allez donc demander à ceux qui assistent à l'émission si ils ont subi un casting si ca peut vous convaincre !_

_-Un commentaire au sujet de la vidéo d'Erica ?_

_-Pas la peine, la presse à scandale s'en chargera et elle a à cœur de bien faire son travail hélas. Vous aurez tout ce dont vous avez besoin dès demain à mon avis. Je plains Erica très honnêtement. C'est un ignoble coup de poignard qu'elle a reçu ce soir. Et je ne me ferai pas des amis de ceux qui récupèreront l'histoire pour satisfaire leurs besoins mercantiles. Ce sera tout pour les commentaires »._

_A l'heure qu'il est aucune trace de Catherine Plissken n'a été signalée. Si vous disposez d'informations susceptible de nous conduire à elle, signalez le au groupe de policiers le plus proches. Ne tentez pas d'arrêter Catherine Plissken par vous même : c'est une femme armée et dangereuse._

Elle fit taire l'autoradio. Un bon point : ils la croyaient apparemment toujours en ville. Cela lui suffisait. Elle se passerait de radio pour le restant du voyage. Le silence était sa musique préférée.

Elle ouvrit la boîte a gants et la trouva désespérément vide à part une casquette de conducteur et une carte Michelin qui datait de quelques années. Qu'importe, les infrastructures n'avaient plus changé depuis la Crise vu que l'état ne prenait plus la peine de retaper un pays dont il ne contrôlait plus que quelques grosses villes. Elle s'attendait à ce que les routes soient en très mauvais état. Et surtout à quelques mauvaises rencontres. Elle regarda derrière: dans l'espace de stockage, un couple de matelas et des couvertures du surplus militaire reposaient. Il y avait aussi une glacière, une lampe-torche et une boîte à outil. Elle devait peut-être être dans le camion d'un technicien de la préfecture mais indéniablement Colemane avait pensé à lui fournir un minimum de confort. Espérait-il ainsi qu'avec tout cela elle pourrait fuir plus rapidement et faire la nique à ceux qui l'avaient baisé sur toute la ligne? En tout cas elle ne se ferait pas prier.

La camionnette démarra. Catherine se retourna s'attendant à voir débarquer Colemane et sa voiture. Un changement d'avis est vite arrivé surtout après avoir réalisé qu'on venait de laisser fuir la reine des podiums. Ce qui était le cas de Colemane. Catherine écrasa la pédale et la camionnette prit de la vitesse en ronronnant. Elle eut un flash. Et si ce salopard de flic avait planqué un mouchard afin de garder une trace d'elle au cas où? Elle soupira. Elle était trop crevée pour se livrer à une inspection méticuleuse du véhicule et les mouchards d'aujourd'hui pouvait avoir la taille d'une épingle à cheveux. Elle devrait faire sonder la camionnette ce qui pourrait prendre des heures. Sans parler du fait qu'elle devait trouver un type avec l'équipement adéquat et qui ne la balancerait pas au premier poste de flics. Auquel cas elle devrait prendre la fuite après avoir passé un savon bien moussant à son délateur. Et elle n'était pas d'humeur à se salir les mains. Elle connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Une des seules personnes à qui elle s'autorisait d'accorder sa confiance. Il n'habitait qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres dans un vieux village déserté. Lui saurait quoi faire. Elle écrasa d'avantage le champignon.

La deux fois deux voies avait conservé la même apparence qu'avant la crise. Les réverbères qui jonchaient l'îlot central vomissaient une lumière orangée qui lui éclairait la route suffisamment bien pour qu'elle se passe des phares. Elle zigzagua entre des carcasses de voitures abandonnées, plus ou moins désossées, témoins des violences d'avant la Crise. Lorsque des gangs s'étaient formées et avaient commencé à faire des descentes dans les principaux axes de communications pour piller les voyageurs. Les grandes lignes étaient des artères vitales pour les gangs. Elle espérait qu'elle goûterait un peu de tranquillité avant d'avoir à ouvrir le feu. Ce qui était inévitable. Elle n'avait pas survécu jusque là en tendant la croupe à qui voulait bien la laisser en paix. Il lui faudrait tuer.

Tuer à nouveau.

Elle avala les kilomètres. La ville, Thrill Heure, ses chassés croisés avec Colemane. Ca semblait si loin tout ça. Comme si elle n'avait jamais douté qu'elle fuirait de toutes évidence. Que tout cela avait été écrit à l'avance et qu'au final elle n'avait passé qu'un bref moment ennuyeux à mourir. Ce genre de pensée l'aidait à tenir mais elle s'interrogeait souvent sur le bénéfice qu'ils apportaient. Stimulaient-ils son instinct de survie ou l'aveuglaient-ils au point d'anesthésier sa méfiance et sa prudence ? En tout cas elle était libre à nouveau. Elle passa sous un tunnel, un long tube éclairé de néons orangés et glacés. Dans les alcôves s'entassaient parfois des abris de fortune, des clochards autour d'un baril, des objets, de la ferraille, des ordures, de la poussière. Quelques uns tentaient de l'interpeller. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Une petite frappe armée d'un vulgaire tube de fer se posta en travers de la route pour tenter de l'arrêter avec un grand rire et de grands gestes provocateurs. Comptant sans doute sur un relent d'humanité ou de faiblesse (ce qui pour ce genre de type était un pléonasme) qui l'empêcherait d'écraser un tas de chair humaine, fut-il animé des intentions les plus hostiles. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté, le visage horrifié. Mais elle entendit clairement l'une de ses chevilles heurter violemment le pare-brise. Un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur lui montra l'andouille roulant par terre, mains sur sa cheville droite, torturé visiblement par une douleur insoutenable. Rien qu'une petite frappe. Pas issu d'un gang. Un veinard aussi. S'il avait sorti ce numéro devant un chef de gang, son mal de cheville aurait été une douceur comparé à ce qu'il aurait dégusté. Elle déboucha de nouveau sur l'extérieur. Une bande de goudron gris s'étalait comme un tapis sur des kilomètres interminables. Le paysage était plat et vide. Dévoré par la nuit. Silencieux. Mystérieux. Rendu à la nature. Elle se sentait bien.

Elle vit enfin le panneau indicateur du village. Pas un village artisanal comme on sait si bien les faire. Il s'agit plus d'une espèce de bidonville aux proportions importantes, l'œuvre d'une communauté de ferrailleurs qui désossait les voitures abandonnées des routes pour le compte des gangs. L'axe n'étant plus vraiment fréquenté, les ferrailleurs émigrèrent vers d'autres horizons. On avait bâti les lieux autour d'une ancienne station service. On y stockait la bouffe, la nourriture et le magasin servait de réfectoire. Les réservoirs à essence n'avaient plus servi après que l'ancien propriétaire des lieux ait vidé leur contenu dans les champs pour ne laisser aucune chance aux gangs d'exploiter leur contenu. Un château d'eau servait à stocker la flotte. On recueillait aussi la pluie. Elle avait fréquenté un peu les lieux auparavant pendant quelques jours. Des chics types ces ferrailleurs. Des parias. Comme elle. Méprisés et vilipendés par les « autres ». Ceux qui vous regardaient de haut, leur jolies mains manucurées sur la bouche, les vôtres couvertes de terre et de cambouis. Elle fit avancer la voiture doucement dans la rue principale. Les cabanes s'entassaient les unes contre les autres, parfaitement alignées. L'un des ferrailleurs avait des notion d'architecture et cela se voyait. Les matériaux de récupération qui composaient la structure des bâtiments étaient parfaitement agencés. Elle fit arrêter la voiture devant l'un des cabanons d'où un filet de lumière dorée s'évadait. Elle perçut aussi un son semblable à un grésillement qu'elle reconnut. La vieille radio de Satoshi qu'il adorait tripatouiller pour espérer un jour lui permettre de capter des radios pirates. Elle descendit du véhicule, tapa sur la porte.

« Je fais pas le service de nuit qui que vous soyez ! Fit une voix irritée. Foutez le camp et revenez demain !

-Et pour une vieille amie, tu serais prêt à faire des heures sup' ? » Avança-t-elle.

Pas de réponse mais elle entendit la radio s'éteindre, le froufroutement de draps que l'on déplace et des pas précipités vers la porte. Les clés jouèrent dans la cellule, la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage âgé d'environ 25 ans. Satoshi portrait toujours les cheveux noirs coupés courts et un bandana autour du crâne. Ses yeux asiatiques s'écarquillèrent quand il la reconnut.

« Cath' ! Bah merde alors !

-Salut ma poule ! » Fit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils eurent une brève mais chaude accolade. Elle le dominait largement. Avec ses 1.90 mètres elle se sentait comme une grande sœur serrant son petit frère.

« Putain je savais que tu le ferais ! Fit-il tout excité. T'as l'air de péter la forme !

-Mon pauvre c'est pas leur émission de merde qui va me bousiller le moral !

-C'est sûr ! Reste pas là, entre donc ! »

La demeure de Satoshi était spartiate mais offrait le confort suffisant à ses besoins. Un grand lit jouxtait la fenêtre taillée dans la tôle. Un volet de la même matière fermait l'ouverture. Il faisait chaud. Satoshi s'éclairait avec une petite lampe alimenté par une éolienne non loin de chez lui qu'il entretenait à grand peine. Elle s'assit sur son lit, enchevêtrement de matelas et de draps. Satoshi lui posa son séant sur un pouf miteux.

« Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? Lui proposa-t-il. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-On verra pour la bouffe plus tard, Satoshi, fit-elle de nouveau sérieuse. J'ai besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et la ville mais j'avais besoin de te voir avant toute chose.

-Tous les flics de France vont te coller à nouveau au cul, hein ? Fit Satoshi. Colemane doit se bouffer les doigts quand même d'avoir perdu des mois de boulot à cause d'une émission de merde.

-Ouais. Sauf que c'est lui qui m'a libérée.

-Pardon ?

-Pour faire court, ses employeurs lui ont promis la lune et il a été assez con pour les croire. Quand il s'en est rendu compte, il m'a relâchée. Plus pour les faire chier que par charité à mon avis.

-Je croyais que tu avais fui pendant l'émission ! Après avoir foutu le bordel ! J'ai suivi le tout à la radio ! Fumant tes répliques dis donc !

-Il m'a chopé un peu plus loin alors que j'allais voler une bagnole, fit-elle. Deux fois en si peu de temps. Où bien je rouille ou bien ce type est doué. Il me plaît pas.

-Méfie-toi de lui, fit Satoshi. Je sais qui est Colemane. C'est pas un nul comme t'as pu t'en rendre compte et il est du genre tenace et imprévisible. Tant qu'il ne chasse pas concentre toi sur tes objectifs. Dès qu'il recommence à sniffer le vent à la recherche de ton odeur, évite de faire parler de toi.

-Il m'a parlé d'un dénommé Mattblack.

-Le pirate informatique ? Non !

-Tu le connais ?

-Je l'ai contacté à quelques reprises, fit Satoshi. Tu sais que je t'ai toujours parlé d'un indic qui me tuyautait pour pouvoir capter les radios pirates. Bah c'est lui.

-Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

-Un type réglo ! Ca m'étonne tout de même qu'il connaisse Mattblack. Mais Mattblack traite pas avec le premier péquenot qui se pointe. Il a des règles et des exigences auxquelles faut se conforter si on veut voir la couleur de ses services.

-Pourquoi m'avoir conseillé d'aller le voir alors ?

-Quand Colemane veut faire chier quelqu'un il le fait chier jusqu'au bout. Il doit s'amuser à te faire fuir le plus loin possible pour emmerder un peu plus ceux qui l'ont baisé. En plus…stratégiquement c'est pas idiot car ca leur mettra la pression : plus tu seras loin, plus tu seras difficile à appréhender.

-N'empêche que ca manque de logique, fit-elle. Déployer tous ces moyens pour au final me relâcher et en plus me filer un coup de main je vois pas où est l'intérêt de la chose.

-C'est un flic, mais il pense comme un mercenaire. Ces types là changent de camp comme de chemise. Ils s'est fait avoir alors il considère que t'es plus sa proie mais une femme libre. Et il hésite même pas à t'aider afin de compliquer la tache à ses employeurs et se rendre de ce fait plus indispensable à leurs yeux. Il en profitera ainsi pour renégocier à son avantage les modalités de son contrat. Pour lui t'es qu'un sac d'euros. Pas une fille.

-Au moins ca change de passer pour une pute. Donc tu penses que Mattblack est réglo ?

-T'as l'intention de rejoindre son réseau ?

-Nan c'est juste que Colemane veut que je me coltine une interface neuronale. Enfin « il veut »…il m'a conseillé on va dire.

-Pas con, fit Satoshi en agitant un doigt. Ca risque de t'aider vachement ce truc. Mattblack est le meilleur nano-chirurgien de tout le pays. Il te rafistolerai un cul de jatte rien qu'avec un marteau et des rustines. Parle lui de cette histoire avec Colemane mais je sais que Mattblack est du genre à ne pas trahir ses clients. Une de ses règles c'est qu'il ne parle jamais de ses transactions avec un client à un autre client même si les deux sont les meilleurs potes du monde. Si tu traites avec lui, Colemane ne saura jamais de quoi il a été question, indic' ou pas.

-Bon alors j'irai le voir et je réfléchirai à la question. Autre chose, tu veux vérifier si ma camionnette à un mouchard ?

-Tu deviens parano en plus ? Toutes les camionnettes de la ville ont pas de mouchard ma grande !

-Pas quand c'est Colemane qui te la file.

-Dis donc, fit Satoshi avec un petit sourire, il t'en fais des cadeaux. Amoureux ?

-Arrête de dire des conneries, andouille ! Fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Bon amène moi ton monstre au garage, on va voir un peu ce qu'il a dans le ventre ! ».

Le garage de Satoshi se situait à l'extrémité d'une bande de terre qui se détachait de la route principale et scindait le village en deux. En fait d'un garage il s'agissait plutôt d'un hangar en tôle ondulée. Des plaques de métal masquaient les trous et les lézardes les plus visibles. Catherine fit progresser la camionnette alors que Satoshi actionnait la commande d'ouverture de la porte depuis un panneau trafiqué. Une jungle de fils électriques s'entortillaient sous le boîtier, s'enfichant dans la terre, serpentant jusqu'à une mini-centrale jouxtant un parc d'éoliennes aux silhouettes sinistres. Le hangar était suffisamment spacieux pour contenir un avion de large envergure. Lorsque les portes s'immobilisèrent enfin, Satoshi pénétra dans le hangar et fit jaillir la lumière. D'énormes spots accrochés au plafond sur une poutre en acier rouillé vomirent une lumière aveuglante. Catherine fit progresser la camionnette et la fit grimper sur une rampe d'observation pour voitures.

« T'as encore tes notions de mécanique en tête ? Fit-elle en descendant de la voiture. T'as pas du rafistoler grand chose ces derniers temps.

-C'est comme le vélo ca s'oublie pas, répondit Satoshi en s'approchant de la voiture. Bon alors bagnole du gouvernement, va falloir que je déploie l'artillerie.

-Combien de temps ?

-Deux heures, quatre grand maximum, fit Satoshi. Ca sera quatre heures à mon avis car c'est une bagnole de l'armée donc qui a été mieux protégée. J'ai des appareils plutôt bons mais j'évite de trop les pousser à bout vu que j'ai pas stabilisé parfaitement le système électrique. J'ai eu quelques appareils qui ont passé l'arme à gauche. Le vais installer le scanner, puis un détecteur d'impulsions magnétiques. Dès que j'aurais localisé ton mouchard, s'il y en a un, je me chargerai de le faire taire.

-D'accord alors. Est-ce que je peux me reposer un coup éventuellement ? J'ai pas dormi depuis que j'ai débarqué dans l'établissement pénitentiaire.

-Y'a un petit cagibi en préfabriqué que j'ai aménagé là bas hier, fit Satoshi en désignant le petit édifice gris-blanc. J'y ai déposé les couvertures que j'ai récupéré dans les autres batîments de la ville. Elles me servent pour mon boulot mais tu devrais trouver ton bonheur.

-Merci ! Dis donc et si quelqu'un débarque ici au juste ?

-A part quelques membres du gang des Aigles et un ou deux vagabonds personne vient me faire chier. De plus on est trop loin de la ville pour que la flicaille se ramène sans prendre le risque de se faire repérer par les gangs. Ils risqueront pas de foutre le feu aux poudres. Pas de risques va. Allez file donc prendre du repos ! ».

Catherine le remercia avec un sourire et se dirigea vers le petit cube de préfabriqué. Il devait faire à peine deux mètres de hauteur sur trois de large et de long. Des couvertures et des couettes de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les épaisseurs en jonchaient le sol. Dans l'espace cloisonné, flottait une fragrance de tissu frais, nettoyé. Elle referma la petite porte métallique alors que Satoshi faisait avancer une console juchée sur une plate-forme roulante vers la camionnette. Le silence tomba. Les capacités d'isolation du cube de préfabriqué étaient impressionnante. Elle se laissa choir sur le sol moelleux, ôta ses chaussures, massa ses pieds endoloris puis s'allongea. Son corps donna l'impression de fusionner avec le tissu, la dureté de ses muscles se fondre dans le moelleux des couettes. Le sommeil lui tomba dessus comme une chape de plomb.

Satoshi la tira de son sommeil trois heures plus tard en la secouant. Catherine bailla et se frotta les yeux avant de se redresser.

« Je vais faire la tambouille, fit-il. Ca te dirait de casser une croûte ?

-Pas de refus, fit-elle. Où en est l'analyse ?

-On en a encore pour deux heures, fit Satoshi. Je n'ai rien trouvé jusqu'à présent et je suis en train de passer ta camionnette au scanner. Je lui au programmé deux passes. Je préfère être sûr de mon coup. Désolé d'être un peu en retard.

-Pas grave, fit-elle. Qu'est ce que tu as préparé de bon ?

-Nouilles instantanées sauce bolognaise, fit Satoshi. Je n'ai que ca en réserve.

-Ca ira ! »

Satoshi entraîna Catherine hors du hangar. La voiture était maintenant auscultée par une arcade mécanique qui l'entourait par le haut et avançait légèrement en émettant un bruyant ronronnement. Ils émergèrent dans l'obscurité de la nuit interminable. Les réverbères de fabrication antique grésillaient dans les ruelles de bâtiments en préfabriqués, des moucherons virevoltant autour de leurs ampoules. Le centre du village industriel était un ramassis de minuscules établis en tôles qui avaient du accueillir les ouvriers. A la périphérie, des batîments de construction plus solide s'alignaient sans plan logique, s'entassant les uns à côtés des autres comme des cubes de chambre d'enfant. L'un des batîments était relativement spacieux en terme de surface. Il portait encore son enseigne « Clinique Gratuite » éteinte depuis des lustres. Satoshi fit coulisser la porte vitrée, entraîna Catherine dans une petite salle de réception qu'un long couloir prolongeait droit devant eux vers une double porte. Satoshi passa derrière le bureau sur lequel reposait un ordinateur qui devait maintenant compter les bougies par dizaines et ouvrit une petite porte. S'éclairant d'une petite lampe torche qu'il dégotta dans la pièce, il se livra à un bricolage dans un boîtier qui échappa à Plissken et ressortit après avoir fait résonner un petit cliquetis sec. Catherine vit des lumières s'activer au fond du couloir. ?

« On a de la lumière dans la cuisine, fit-il. Avance donc le temps que je ferme la porte.

-Dis donc Satoshi, t'es vraiment sûr qu'on risque rien ici ? Fit Catherine en avançant dans le couloir. Je trouve quand même imprudent de laisser ma bagnole de l'autre côté de ce village sans surveillance et en sachant le raffut que fait tout ton bordel mécanique.

-T'en fais pas, j'ai aménagé un petit système de sécurité dans ta camionnette, fit-il. Seulement reconnaissable par moi. Quelqu'un tente de la démarrer et elle va se mettre à gueuler comme un putois.

Il la rejoignit et ouvrit la double porte qui débouchait sur une bifurcation en angle droit. Deux couloirs menant à autant de portes s'alignaient devant eux et sur leur droite. Une pâle lumière faisait ressortir la couleur blanc crème et le vert émeraude de ses murs. Satoshi entraîna Plisken droit devant, ouvrit la première porte à droite contre le mur. Ils débouchèrent dans un vaste réfectoire, une grande salle carrée et relativement basse de plafond éclairée faiblement par une série de petites ampoules de plafond. Catherine fit des holopubs accrochées aux murs vantant les mérites de produits de consommation. Un distributeur Coca-Cola reposait juste à la gauche de la porte d'entrée et à sa gauche un antique flipper électrique. Il y avait une grande table au centre autour de laquelle étaient disposées des chaises métalliqués. Satoshi se dirigea vers la gauche, contourna le comptoir et ouvrit la porte.

« Installe toi ca sera prêt dans deux minutes ! Fit-il.

Catherine s'avança vers la table, tira une chaise, s'assit dessus. Une cruche à filtre et deux verres étaient déjà en place. La décoration des lieux était inexistante si l'on exceptait la plante à pot disposée sur le mini-bar. Le mini-bar se résumait à un comptoir en angle droite dans l'angle gauche de la pièce juste en face du comptoir. Un ratelier de bouteilles s'alignait, éclairé par des néons qui fit miroiter le verre. Une presse à bière qui devait avoir oublié jusqu'au terme de boisson trônait comme une gargouille de plombier au dessus d'un lavabo désespérément aride. Une sonnerie brève mais stridente retentit. Satoshi ressortit de la cuisine avec deux larges bols remplis de nouilles. L'odeur vint jusqu'aux narines de Plissken et elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait désespérément faim.

« Y'en a encore une tonne à bouffer si t'as encore faim alors mange sans compter, fit-il. Fais gaffe c'est peut-être un peu chaud. Baguettes ou couverts ?

-Couverts s'il te plaît.

-Madame est servie ! ».

Satoshi plongea ses baguettes et commença à avaler ses pates. Catherine enroula quelques nouilles autour de sa fourchette et les porta à sa bouffe. Cuites à point. La sauce était délicieuse.

« Délicieux, fit-elle. Mes compliments au chef.

-Va pas croire que je les ai faites moi-même, fit Satoshi avec un sourire. Un pote du Gang des Aigles me refourgue en bouffe régulièrement. En échange je répare les motos de ses hommes.

-« Ses » hommes ? C'est un chef ton pote ?

-Un des plus proches lieutenant de Pascal Rinaldi en effet. C'est lui qui se charge des missions à la frontière du territoire. Enfin si on peut parler de territoire pour le Gang des Aigles.

-Et Rinaldi il en pense quoi de tout ca ? C'est le grand patron du gang tout de même. Il tire pas la gueule de savoir que tu trafique avec lui ?

-D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre le Gang des Aigles est plutôt bien loti question bouffe et ce que me reverse mon pote ne les pénalise aucunement. Et ils apprécient mes petites améliorations.

Satoshi porta une nouvelle boule de pâtes à sa bouche, mâcha l'air songeur.

-Mon pote dit qu'il veut m'embaucher comme mécano ! Reprit-il enfin.

Catherine laissa passer un instant.

-Tu vas accepter ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je sais pas, fit-il. J'hésite honnêtement. Je tiens à ma liberté. Mais mon pote me garantit que Rinaldi me laissera faire comme je veux. « Ton quotidien normal mais au service de la communauté » qu'il m'a dit.

-Ils peuvent te prendre à l'essai.

-Les Aigles prennent pas à l'essai. Ils prennent ou ne prennent pas. Si je rentre, ce sera pas en tant que stagiaire, je prend les couleurs du gang !

-Il t'a laissé combien de temps ?

-Il l'a pas dit mais d'après mon pote Rinaldi aime les réponses rapides, je vais me décider dans les prochains jours.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant une bonne minute, touillant dans leur plat.

-Bon revenons-en à toi, fit Satoshi. J'ai écouté l'intégralité de l'émission. On peut dire que c'était quelque chose.

-Ils y ont mis le prix, fit Catherine. Ils arrêtent pas de le répéter. Bande de fumiers qui croient que tout s'achète, même l'obéissance.

-Tu les aime pas hein ? Enfin l'animateur est un con mais le reste du casting…

-Quand on suit le chef de file c'est qu'on adhère à ses idées, fit Catherine. Ces cons là ne valent pas mieux que lui. L'autre pétasse qui ne parle que de mon cul et de ma vie sexuelle. Les deux abrutis là qui se croient marrant. Et cette merde de chroniqueur qui se la pète parce qu'il a pondu trois pages dans un canard d'intellos fumeux.

-Mais ils ont rien fait de spécial qui justifiait que…

-Satoshi, fit-elle en le foudroyant du regard, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a les mains dans les poches qu'on est innocent ! Tu les crois si innocents tous ces connards de plateau ? Ils étaient là avec leurs sourires artificiels, l'esprit tranquille sachant que l'argent est dans le coffre, le champagne au frigo et que l'argenterie miroite sur la table pour le repas du soir. Ces types là ne pensent qu'à leur carnet de chèque et leur image de stars mais au fond d'eux même tu crois qu'ils valent aussi bien que nous ? Ils se foutent de ce qui se passe dans le pays, l'important pour eux c'est que les médias braquent les spots le plus possible sur leur gueule et que l'argent rentre dans les caisses. Ils jouent un double-jeu Satoshi crois-moi.

-C'est un peu extrême comme façon de voir les choses !

-Tu crois ca toi ? Alors pourquoi tu crois que ces types-là s'accommodent de la situation ? Ce sont des types qui ont peut-être gueulé « égalité pour tous » autrefois. Mais l'argent leur est un jour apparu et leur a dit « pourquoi partager avec les autres ce que tu peux garder pour toi » ? Et le type de répondre « après tout oui, moins j'en donne plus ca m'en fait ! ». Alors quand tu débarques dans ton magnifique manoir avec un équipement HIFI dernier cri et une poule dans chaque pièce tu te dis qu'en fin de compte si t'es arrivé là c'est que tu l'as mérité et que les crevards d'en bas n'ont qu'à faire pareil. Alors tu t'assois dans ton fauteuil chic, tu branches une télé qui vaut je ne sais combien d'années de travail pour un ouvrier et tu oublies qu'en bas y'a des types qui n'ont même pas de quoi se payer tes rideaux. Après tout tu t'en fous toi tu es bien, donc les autres peuvent bien crever, ca t'empêche pas de profiter de ton caviar. Ben tu vois Satoshi, si j'ai gueulé sur tous ces cons aujourd'hui c'est parce que c'est exactement ce qu'ils ont pensé. Ils sont toujours aussi innocents d'après toi ?

-Non certes, fit Satoshi. Mais le fait d'être riche Catherine…c'est pas un crime non plus. Si un jour toute la planète sans exception devient riche, tu crois que ce sera un crime ?

-Ce n'est pas le fait d'être friqué qui est injuste ! C'est le fait que 80% de la population mondiale ne le soit pas ! Je sais même pas si on est à 10% de riches dans ce putain de pays !

-Tu ne fais qu'évoquer ce qui existe depuis toujours !

-Je le sais ! Mais je me contente pas d'évoquer moi ! Certes je n'agis pas pour autant mais je remet ces types là, à leur place ! Non mais attend t'as vu la galerie de cons que je me suis tapé ? Superficiels, débiles, inintéressants, toujours à rechercher le coup d'éclat, la question choc, le poids de l'image.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A une émission d'investigation professionnelle ? Fit Satoshi en écartant les bras.

-Non je savais très bien à quoi m'attendre mais ca te surprend toujours quand tu le vis pour de vrai, fit-elle. Un divertissement. Voilà ce que j'étais. La bête de foire qu'on expose à un public de moutons tous contents de passer à la télé. Je suis devenu une curiosité depuis que les médias se sont acharnés sur moi, une espèce de père fouettard qui doit faire peur à son public. Ils étaient là…à me regarder avec leurs grands yeux exorbités comme s'ils prenaient le train fantôme. Et les autres cons qui cherchaient à me tirer soit disant une parcelle d'humanité alors que tous ce qu'ils cherchaient c'étaient les détails bien croquants, bien sordides de ma carrière. Et tu veux que je fasse preuve de compréhension et de pondération dans ces cas là ?

Satoshi se contenta de baisser les yeux sur son plat de nouille.

-Il y avait…Reprit Catherine en se frottant nerveusement les mains…Ce type…Autrefois là, cet écrivain qui tournait tout en dérision. Il avait tapé sur la Franc-Maçonnerie au début du XXème siècle qui l'avait exclue…Léo Taxil, voilà ! Et ce type, au cours d'un célèbre canular, avait inventé une phrase choc, reprise par les mouvement athéistes par la suite : tuons les par le rire. C'est une phrase qui met en avant le pouvoir insoupçonné et pourtant terrifiant de la dérision : comment une institution que l'on considère comme inébranlable peut chuter dès lors que son sérieux est remis en question. Et bien c'est exactement ainsi que les choses marchent, Satoshi. On a tué le peuple par le rire : on lui a donné de quoi bien rigoler pendant tout ce temps et ca lui a tué sa nature même de peuple. Maintenant le populo ne pense plus qu'à son petite confort personnel, à défendre son lopin d'existence et à bien rigoler quand il a le cafard. Le gouvernement a tué l'esprit du peuple avec des saltimbanques insipides, des faux intellos et des stars industrielles. Facile à produire, peu onéreux, peu exigeants si ce n'est un compte en banque bien rempli. On abaisse les critères de qualité pour les rendre productibles en masse et on lance la machine. Et voilà. Chacun y trouve son compte : nos « artistes » mènent la belle vie, le gouvernement et ses potes tiennent les rennes et le peuple reste à sa place. Hé ben cette machine à tuer je l'ai vue aujourd'hui dans cette émission. Ca y ressemble pas à première vue mais en réfléchissant cinq minutes à la situation ca saute aux yeux au final. Alors tu comprends que je n'aie aucune pitié envers ces types là et que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait ce soir ? Tout ce que tu as vu et entendu, cet animateur, sa pétasse, les autres cons du plateau, le public, les cerbères, tout ca fait partie de ce système qui a broyé le pays. Il est très facile de poignarder les gens avec un sourire.

Catherine Plissken sentit la fourchette heurter le fond de son assiette. Elle avait vidé le reste de pâte alors qu'elle parlait, sans s'en rendre compte. C'était bien elle. Se déconnecter du réel quand elle se lançait dans ses grands discours. Elle eut un petit rire.

-Désolé Satosh', fit-elle en souriant, tu sais comme je suis quand j'ai mes nerfs !

-Laisse Catherine je sais ce que t'as vécu je peux pas t'en vouloir ! Fit Satoshi en l'apaisant d'un geste de la main.

Il se pencha vers elle, bras croisés sur la table.

-J'ai toujours voulu te demander, fit-il. Ce que t'as fait au fils Lambert à la fac…si on te donnait le choix de tout effacer…Ca et tout ce qui t'es tombé dessus ensuite jusqu'à aujourd'hui…Tu le ferais ?

Catherine leva ses yeux d'argent vers le ciel et laissant échapper un souffle par le nez, pensive. Puis elle eut un sourire.

-Nan je le referait, fit-elle. Et je crois que je ferais en sorte que ca fasse encore plus mal. Je le ferai dix mille fois et je trouverait dix mille façons de le faire hurler ce fils de chienne.

Satoshi se mit à rire.

-Bon on moins ta détention a pas entamé ton caractère, fit-il. Soif ?

Il tendit la cruche à filtre, remplie d'eau fraîche et lui versa le contenu dans un verre.

-C'est pas du champagne mais ca remplit son office, fit Satoshi. Alors tes projets à toi ?

-Je vais filer voir ton Mattblack, fit Catherine après avoir bu une gorgée. Et après…je ferai un saut chez Ruppert et Blackfin. Je pensais aussi retourner à Drache en vitesse.

Drache ? Tu veux retourner là bas ?

-J'y suis pas retournée depuis que j'ai fui, fit-elle en posant son verre et en en faisant remuer l'eau. Je voudrai voir la ville une dernière fois avant de passer à autre chose. Mais je sais pas quoi faire. J'espère que Ruppert et Blackfin vont m'aider. Et toi…membre du Gang des Aigles, hein ?

-Pas encore décidé, Cath ! Fit Satoshi. Mais si jamais tu me trouves pas ici, alors tu me trouveras chez eux assurément.

-Un bon choix, fit Catherine. Vous êtes les mieux placés aux yeux des Prince de France. Ca vous garantira une certaine sécurité. D'autres choses à me dire sur ton Mattblack au fait ?

-Tu devras sans doute subir un examen médical approfondi si tu acceptes l'interface neuronale, fit Satoshi. Alors faudra mettre ta pudeur de côté.

-Quoi ? Tu déconnes ? Fit-elle en se redressant.

-Nan je suis très sérieux, fit Satoshi. Mattblack t'expliquera mieux que ca. Moi c'est la mécanique mon truc, lui c'est les ordis et la cybernétique. De toutes façon Mattblack est un pro : il te confiera à son staff de médecins. Il les a débauchés pendant la crise. Ce sont des pros, sortis des meilleurs hôpitaux et écoles(enfin ce qu'il en reste).

-On verra ca, fit Catherine. Je pense qu'il faudrait aller voir un peu ce que donnent les résultats de ton scanner ! J'aimerais reprendre la route le plus vite possible ! ».

L'arcade mécanique était revenue à son point de départ et une imprimante avait vomi un feuillet de statistiques que Satoshi parcourut en quelques secondes. Puis il le chiffonna avec un sourire.

« Ton carrosse est nickel, Cendrillon, fit-il. Tu peux reprendre la route maintenant si tu le désires.

Elle sentit un poids se lever de son estomac. Elle se voyait déjà des centaines de kilomètres plus loin.

-Je file tout de suite Staoshi, fit-elle. Désolé j'aurais voulu profiter de ta compagnie mais tu sais ce que c'est que d'être dans ma peau.

-T'inquiète, fit Satoshi avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Dans tous les cas tu sais maintenant où me trouver au cas où. Cherche ici. Ou chez les Aigles. T'es en accord avec eux ?

-Seulement avec les Princes de France, fit-elle. Enfin disons qu'ils préfèrent que je me fâche pas contre eux alors ils font profil bas quand il s'agit de moi et apparemment ils le prennent très au sérieux.

-Y'a de quoi, tu as pas raté leur lieutenant. Ils doivent être encore en train de recoller les morceaux enfin s'ils les ont tous retrouvés. Mais vu que le Gang des Aigles est leur premier allié…et vu que toi et moi on est pote…ca peut les intéresser stratégiquement.

-Satosh' je te préviens je ne signe rien avec les gangs. Même cet accord avec les Princes de France est officieux.

-Nan mais du moment que eux croient que ma présence peut les mettre dans tes petits papiers…

-Vu comme ca…Fit-elle. Ca me va ! ».

Satoshi ouvrit la portière de la camionnette, ôta un dispositif fiché dans le détecteur d'empruntes. Catherine monta sur le siège du passager.

« Bon, fit Satoshi depuis le seuil, tu promet de pas flinguer tout le monde sur la route ? Je te préviens les gangs sont toujours aussi actifs !

-J'essayerai de limiter la casse mais si tu cherches à me trouver suis quand même les cadavres au cas où, fit-elle avec un sourire. Merde ! J'oubliais, t'as un flingue à me prêter ?

-T'as un Désert Eagle dans le vide poche et une tonne de munitions à l'arrière ! Je les ai chargées pendant que tu faisait la marmotte !

-Merci bien Satosh' ! Fit-elle avec un soupir.

-Prend soin de toi ma vieille, fit Satoshi. Et si Colemane se remet en chasse t'as intérêt à pas déconner cette fois car il n'y aura pas de nouvelle prestation à Thrill'heure.

-T'en fais pas je sais retenir mes leçons ! Et toi si tu rejoins ton gang gaffe à ton cul, et casse la gueule à ces enculés de l'Ordre de Porcelaine !

-J'y manquerai pas ! »

Leur mains se rencontrèrent, se serrèrent longuement, chaudement. Puis Catherine referma la portière, démarra la camionnette et recula lentement suivie de près par Satoshi. Imprimant un quart de tour à la voiture, elle l'aligna sur la bande de goudron qui s'enfonçait au loin. A l'extérieur de la ville. En profondeur dans le pays. Elle inspira un grand coup et écrasa la pédale. La voiture prit de la vitesse, les yeux fixés dans le rétroviseur, elle vit Satoshi au milieu de la route, bras croisés, la regardant s'éloigner. Quand il ne fut plus qu'un point au loin, elle regarda de nouveau la route. Elle dépassa quelques grands bâtiments désaffectés et en lambeaux et enfin sortit de la ville. Elle sentit qu'elle venait de franchir une frontière invisible. Tout commençait maintenant pour elle. La deux fois deux voit s'enfonçait au loin dans la nuit, un tapis de goudron colorisé par les réverbères à néons de l'îlot central. Au delà, les gangs.

Et la violence, le sang, le meurtre, la poudre et les larmes.

Elle ouvrit le vide poche et le Desert Eagle tomba sur le siège du passager, brisant l'obscurité d'un éclair de chrome. Elle posa sa main dessus et la sensation familière de symbiose s'éveilla en elle, endormie par des heures et des heures de séparation entre la chair et le métal assassin. Sentir la crosse et sa chape de cuir dans sa paume, caresser la détente de l'index. C'était une sensation presque sexuelle, quelque chose qui lui procurait plaisir et bien être, un fantasme d'esprit tordu, caprice d'une folie vampirique. La soif était là. Elle tuerait à nouveau. Elle s'y était résolue depuis qu'elle avait fait couler son premier sang. Elle prendrait encore des vies pour sauver la sienne. Mais pour l'instant, elle goûtait à cet instant de joie comme elle seule en connaissait, cette sensation divine et irrépressible qui la faisait se sentir à nouveau entière, complète, comme si elle venait de retrouver une partie d'elle même qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir perdu pourtant. Elle posa le flingue sur le siège du passager, revigorée par sa seule présence, silencieuse mais sauvage et écrasa la pédale d'accélération. La camionnette rugit, s'ébroua, fila sur la route, dans la jungle de goudron sous une nuit de néons.


End file.
